


garçon d'or (golden boy)

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: livres uniques (libros únicos) [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom Harry, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry dom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Styles - Freeform, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry styles, louis - Freeform, louis sum, stylinson, sum louis, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Louis Tomlinson nunca ha estado enamorado. Aunque las mujeres adoran su apariencia y cabello castaño casi dorado, él no parece poder conectar con ellas. Tratando de convencerse que es heterosexual asiste a un bar gay local. Allí la mirada a un apuesto extraño es suficiente para poner su corazón en llamas y Louis finalmente deberá enfrentar sus propios deseos secretos.Harry Styles, un hermoso y muy codiciados Dominante en de la comunidad gay de Manhattan, consigue todo lo que quiere con un chasquido de dedos y una mirada ardiente. La primera vez que posa sus ojos en Louis Tomlinson, asume que sólo se trata de otro gigoló bonito de crucero que asiste a los clubes para pasar un buen rato.Cuando Louis desaparece sin dejar rastro, sin saberlo, se lleva consigo un pedazo del corazón de Harry.





	garçon d'or (golden boy)

**Author's Note:**

> Libro único escrito por Claire Thompson.  
Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.

**NIÑO DORADO.  
CLAIRE THOMPSON.**

**L**ouis Tomlinson sonrió a la joven que había capturado su mirada. Él sabía asumir exactamente la expresión correcta: parte engreído, parte interesado, parte anhelante, con una pizca de humor auto despectivo. La chica avanzó hacia él, moviéndose a su manera a través de la multitud congregada en _'la hora feliz',_ con un vaso de vidrio en alto.

Por un momento, la observó mientras se acercaba, el cabello largo y oscuro se le pegaba a la cara fuertemente maquillada, un delineador oscuro acentuaba sus grandes ojos color café. Su boca era pequeña, pero sus labios llenos, pintados de un brillante color rojo oscuro, parecían una manzana esperando a ser mordida. Por lo que podía ver de su cuerpo, era delgada, con grandes y pesados senos, demasiado grandes para su pequeño cuerpo.

Louis se alejó de ella, tomó un largo trago de su cerveza alemana, y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. Él sabía que se veía bien con su camiseta de algodón negra dentro de sus descoloridos jeans. No tenía necesidad de ir al gimnasio, toda su vida había trabajado al aire libre, de niño, jugando fútbol, béisbol y practicando atletismo, y ahora, realizando un trabajo manual en el taller mecánico de su padre.

_'Tomlinson__ e hijos'._ Había pintado orgullosamente el letrero con grandes letras negras sobre un fondo plateado; en el centro, un trébol de tres hojas, el símbolo del taller. Siempre había tenido ojo para el diseño y sentía un amor secreto por el arte. Secreto, porque su familia se hubiera burlado de él y echado de la casa, si hubiera elegido entrar en la escuela de arte en lugar de la de negocios, o tecnologías._ 'El arte es una cosa de mujeres, pesos ligeros, maricones'_, así se refería su padre a todas las cosas que no derramaban testosterona.

Los tres hijos vivían, igual que el padre, del trabajo manual de reparación de coches, con todo el cariño y habilidad que un cirujano aplica a sus pacientes. Al menos Billy y Hank, sus hermanos, amaban el trabajo. Louis era un buen mecánico, no se podía negar, pero si se le presionara, admitiría que le hubiera gustado ir a la Universidad a estudiar arte o historia, o quizás ser maestro.

Esta no era una opción, al menos no en su grupo familiar, y por eso nunca había estado seriamente interesado, es más, eso no pasaba de ser un sueño fugaz e inalcanzable, como convertirse en astronauta o ganar la lotería, esas no eran cosas que le pasaran a chicos como Louis. Los chicos como él, hacen lo que se les dice les guste o no, o pagan el precio...

Antes de que aprendiera a controlar mejor sus propios impulsos, Louis se había convertido a menudo en el blanco de la ira de su padre, manifestada por golpes con un cinturón de piel en su culo y espalda, y a veces, cuando su papá había bebido mucho, un golpe con el puño cerrado en la mandíbula o el estómago. Louis nunca devolvía los golpes a nadie, ni a los chicos. Pero desde que se convirtió en adulto, era el más fuerte de los tres hermanos Tomlinson, incluso más que su padre, y nadie se había atrevido a desafiarlo de nuevo.

Aunque ahora vivía en su propio apartamento desde hacía tres años —tenía veinticuatro años de edad— aún no podía desafiar abiertamente a su padre.

Hank, su hermano mayor, tenía veintinueve años, estaba casado y con tres hijas, lo que desalentaba a Frank.

Billy, el hijo del medio se había casado a los diecinueve, tras dejar embarazada a su novia, Sandy, de solo diecisiete. Había sido la típica boda rápida, aunque la pareja se veía lo suficientemente feliz para casarse. Para Billy fue al menos una forma de salir de casa, aunque solo se hubiera cambiado con su nueva esposa a una calle de distancia de la casa de sus padres.

Desafortunadamente, Sandy perdió al bebé en el quinto mes de embarazo y todo el mundo esperaba que Billy y ella se divorciaran. Pero siguieron casados, y ahora tenían dos saludables hijos, un niño y una niña. Billy tenía ahora veintiséis, y era un devoto esposo y padre de familia, y Louis pasaba muchos fines de semana con su hermano favorito y su cuñada, haciendo barbacoas y jugando con los niños.

Louis era menos cercano a Hank, quien al parecer estaba del lado de su padre en cualquier asunto, normalmente contra Louis, o eso le parecía a él. Como ejemplo, cuando quiso automatizar el sistema de facturación e inventario del taller, ellos le habían acusado de ser un perezoso holgazán que, por no querer usar un lápiz, pretendía instalar un caro equipo de computadoras que terminaría controlando sus vidas.

_—'No hay nada de malo en la forma tradicional de hacer las cosas' —_había dicho su padre cruzando sus gruesos brazos sobre su amplia barriga cervecera, las piernas tan abiertas como le era posible. Y Hank había gritado que estaba de acuerdo, parado en la misma agresiva posición, moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, como los perritos que se bambolean en la ventana trasera de los coches.

Louis podría haberlos dejado, él no debería haber alquilado un apartamento en el mismo barrio de Brooklyn en el que vivían sus padres y hermanos. Él no tenía que trabajar en el taller mecánico de su padre, y ni siquiera estaba obligado a ser mecánico. Él era un hombre adulto, podía hacer lo que quisiera.

_«¿No es así?»_

Sin embargo se quedaba, quizás debido a su madre, él la amaba y ella parecía necesitarle, o porque esta era la única vida que conocía, era cómoda, era segura. Él no tenía que pensar o preguntarse:_ «¿Qué ocurre si...?»_

Sintió a la chica detrás de él, sus pesados senos presionando contra su espalda cuando ella se inclinó detrás de él, pretendiendo llamar la atención del cantinero. Él se giró en lugar de moverse hacia atrás, y ella se acercó más, presionando su cuerpo con el de él desde el pecho hasta la ingle. —Te ves lo bastante bueno para comerte, bebé, — murmuró ella guturalmente en su oreja. Él podía oler su dulce perfume.

_«¿Por qué?» «¿Por qué las mujeres actuaban de esa manera cuando él no estaba realmente interesado?» «¿Era para ver si podían?» «¿Se sentían atraídas precisamente porque él no se mostraba interesado?»_ Él sabía que las mujeres se retiraban cuando sentían a un hombre interesado con desesperación. Quizás su indiferencia lo hacía más atractivo que a los demás. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, esta chica parecía atraída hacia él de una manera primitiva, al menos mientras cruzaba la habitación.

Una vez que ellas se acercaban, esa era normalmente una historia diferente. Por alguna razón él no podía sentir calor una vez que ellas habían sucumbido a su mirada. Quizás era culpa suya. No, _'sabía'_ que era su culpa. Quizás para él, la emoción estaba en la cacería, y una vez que caía la presa, como su amiga Amanda decía, el juego terminaba y él perdía el interés.

Él podía negarlo, protestar diciendo que para él la mayoría de las mujeres eran simplemente aburridas. Él necesitaba más que tetas y culo para excitarse. Ya era demasiado viejo para una jodida rápida, decía, y Amanda siempre se reía, replicando que nunca se es demasiado viejo para una jodida rápida.

Amanda no era como las demás mujeres que conocía. Era fácil estar alrededor de ella, al menos para él. Ella no era el tipo de chica que llevas a tu casa y presentas a tus padres, eso seguro. De hecho, sus padres habrían tenido un ataque cardíaco si él se hubiera presentado un domingo a la cena familiar con Amanda Forrestal de su brazo.

Ellos habrían visto sus piercings en la ceja, y en el labio, sus múltiples tatuajes, y el corto cabello de color rosa, y él hubiera tenido que hacer los arreglos para un doble funeral. Su llamativa ropa, y su negativa a usar sostén, los habrían mantenido dando vueltas en sus recién cavadas tumbas.

Su primer encuentro con Amanda fue ese mismo verano, de todos los lugares posibles, en la biblioteca pública. Algunas veces le gustaba ir a la biblioteca solo para sentarse a leer tranquilo.

En su casa, no tenían libros mientras crecían. _«¿Por qué leer si podías ver la televisión?»_ Para Louis, las bibliotecas eran la libertad, como una tienda de dulces para su cerebro y alimento para su alma. Él amaba la sensación y el olor de los libros que tenía alrededor, cada uno igual a un pequeño regalo esperando ser abierto.

Un día ella apareció al lado de él con un tambaleante bulto bajo el brazo, y le dijo: —Hey, te he visto aquí muchas veces. —Ella lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, valorándolo, y él hizo lo mismo, decidiendo que parecía una loca, y que lo mejor era no enojarla. Era una chica bonita de aproximadamente veinte años, pero su exagerado aspecto exterior de estilo punk-gótico era más de lo que podía manejar.

Sin embargo ella insistió, al parecer sin ser consciente de que él trataba de ignorarla. —Yo amo este lugar ¿sabes? Me encanta el estaño de los techos, ellos reprodujeron a los originales ¿lo sabías? ¡Y todos esos libros! —Ella movió sus brazos dramáticamente frente a él, su cara mostraba placer. Después de una educada respuesta, regresó a su libro, esperando que ella captara el mensaje de que no estaba ahí para socializar—. Pero la gente me gusta más, solo que nunca se sabe qué clase de gente puede venir a este lugar. John Lennon venía aquí, ¿lo sabías? Claro, venía disfrazado, pero era él, es un hecho conocido, ¡lo juro!

Louis sonrió ligeramente. Dudaba que la chica hubiera nacido antes de que asesinaran a John Lennon, pero él no se tragaría el cebo, le dio la vuelta a la hoja de su libro y siguió leyendo. Pero ella continuó susurrándole acerca de la gente que caminaba por ahí murmurando. Haciendo divertidos, y a veces mordaces comentarios, resumió la personalidad de cada persona, pareciendo una mujer con un ataque de apoplejía.

Ella no parecía estar impresionada por la buena apariencia de Louis, su hermoso cabello castaño, sus ojos azules con un círculo verde, su suave mandíbula, las delgadas líneas de su cuerpo recostado en la silla. Después de la inicial valoración, apenas lo había mirado, seguía susurrando un comentario tras otro hasta que él estuvo riendo a carcajadas pese a sí mismo.

Cuando ella le preguntó si quería dejar el lugar y conseguir algo de café, se sorprendió a sí mismo al responder: —¿Por qué no?

Louis apreció la manera de Amanda de estar con él, sin tratar de parecer sexy o interpretar los pequeños trucos que siempre veía alrededor de él y que lo dejaban más confundido que excitado. Ella no sucumbió a su_ 'imagen'_ aun cuando él la hubiese intentado seducir, e incluso bromeó con él acerca de que era resistente a su candente mirada.

Entonces él se rió, sintiendo que aquella cosa indefinida que siempre lo mantenía tenso, se relajaba de algún modo. Se sentía realmente a gusto con esta extraña jovencita que llevaba pesadas botas negras con un decorativo vestido hindú, cuatro aretes en cada lóbulo de la oreja, y un elaborado tatuaje de una víbora asomándose bajo la curva de su brazo.

Ellos ya llevaban varias semanas siendo amigos, cuando se enteró de que Amanda era lesbiana, y no le molestó en lo más mínimo, pero decidió ocultarla de su familia. No solamente porque ellos pudieran desaprobar todo acerca de ella, sino porque ella era la única que no tenía nada que ver con su mundana y aburrida vida. Alguien que pensaba que él era divertido e inteligente y a quien también le tenía sin cuidado que 'se viera demasiado bien para su propio beneficio', como su padre tan a menudo le repetía.

También ayudaban los secretos compartidos y el que Amanda nunca se burlara de él —como hacían sus hermanos y los tipos con los que salía— si él expresaba una emoción real. Un domingo por la tarde, tomando un batido de chocolate en su casa, Amanda dijo: —Háblame acerca de tu primera vez, tu primera experiencia sexual.

—¿Oh Dios, por qué? ¡Yo he estado tratando de olvidarla durante los últimos siete años! —Louis se carcajeó.

—Está bien, está bien, yo debería conocerte mejor. Eres tan orgulloso, Louis Tomlinson, —Amanda bromeó—. Te diré qué, ¡te muestro el mío si me muestras el tuyo! —Ella se carcajeó de la cara de Louis. —¡Estoy bromeando idiota!, lo que quiero decir, es que yo te cuento mi primera vez y después tú me hablas de la tuya. ¿Trato?

—Está bien, creo, —dijo Louis de mala gana.

—Yo tenía diecisiete años, ambos tocábamos la trompeta en la banda de la escuela. Su nombre era Tom Dixon.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo pensaba que eras lesbiana!

—Yo soy lesbiana, baboso. Eso no significa que lo supiera cuando tenía diecisiete. Mejor, déjame corregirme, lo sabía, pero no tenía las palabras para definirlo exactamente. —Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, hablando con sinceridad como siempre que hablaba de amor y sexo—. Mira, yo he sentido siempre atracción por las chicas, pero es diferente para nosotras. A nosotras se nos permite tener sentimientos unas por otras, y está bien. Podemos abrazarnos y besarnos, y está bien. Podemos decirnos que nos amamos unas a otras y nadie nos discrimina. Es lindo, es incluso esperado, hasta cierto punto.

Louis asintió, pero su expresión se nubló. —Un chico dice eso y recibe un puñetazo en la cara. Especialmente en mi vecindario.

—Lo sé —dijo Amanda con suavidad, tocando la rodilla de Louis brevemente. Él miró a lo lejos, confundido por la repentina ternura en su expresión—. De todos modos estábamos en el decimosegundo grado, y Tom y yo éramos amigos, y nadie era amigo de los bichos raros. Nos hicimos amigos porque no teníamos a nadie en ese mundo más que a nosotros. —Ella sonrió y agregó—: ¡No puedo creer que fuera una desajustada en una escuela católica con una pandilla de monjas corriendo por todos lados!

Louis miró su cabello puntiagudo, sus piercings y sus botas de combate, y volvió a sonreír. —¿Eso significa que no eras del equipo de porristas, ni miembro del consejo estudiantil del presidente de la clase?

—Sí, correcto, esa era yo. —Continuó ella, riendo—. De cualquier modo, parecía que todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor tenía pareja. Todos ellos tenían sexo y hablaban acerca de eso hasta las nauseas, pasándose notas durante las clases de matemáticas y en la hora de la comida, yo creo que nosotros, ambos, nos sentíamos... tú sabes, fuera de lugar.

»Por todos lados, oíamos historias, cortas, largas, bastante tarde. Nosotros hablamos y decidimos que podríamos tener sexo juntos para ver qué se sentía.

—¿Tú, qué? Parece terriblemente clínico. Me refiero ¡no muy romántico!

—Para parafrasear una vieja canción, ¿qué es el romance? ¿Qué tiene que hacerse con él?

—¿Y estaba bien, incluso para él? Lo que quiero decir, ¿esa era la manera?

—Lo que quieres decir es: ¿Era yo sexualmente atractiva para él? —Louis asintió. Amanda admitió—: No, no especialmente. Yo no creo que él estuviera realmente interesado en mí, para serte franca, pero los dos éramos curiosos, y parecía que era lo único que se podía hacer. Yo creo.

—Oh, ¡una verdadera historia de amor!

—Cállate, Louis. Solo porque nosotros no chorreábamos y babeábamos toda la noche en el teléfono diciendo: _'Te amo más'. 'No, yo te amo más', _no significa que nosotros no fuéramos buenos amigos. Nosotros éramos amigos. Eso fue un experimento.

—¿Él era gay también?

—No, yo creo que no. Él solo estaba inseguro de sí mismo, y nunca había tenido novia, y yo me veía segura, creo.

—Está bien, así que pasa a la parte jugosa.

Amanda sonrió. —Oh, ahora estás interesado. —Ella se rió—. Nosotros no teníamos a dónde ir, pero Tom tenía un vehículo. Un viejo Wagon que era de su padre, y se le podía bajar el asiento trasero. Quedamos en reunirnos un jueves por la noche después de la práctica de la banda. Yo les dije a mis padres que había quedado con algunas chicas para estudiar en la biblioteca. En lugar de eso, Tom condujo hasta una carretera apartada, empujó hacia abajo y realizó la acción.

Louis esperó un momento, y cuando ella no profundizó, él se rió y dijo: —¡Vamos! Esa no es una historia. ¡Detalles chica, quiero detalles!

—Oh tú, ¿huh? ¡Qué perverso! Espías parejas de adolescentes desadaptados. ¡Está bien, está bien! — Amanda se rió cuando Louis pretendió alcanzarla y estrangularla—. Detalles. Bien, un detalle: Ambos usábamos aparato dental y consiguieron enredarse mientras nos besábamos. Tuvimos que conseguir unas pinzas para lograr separarnos. —La cara de Amanda permaneció inexpresiva cerca de tres segundos antes de que soltara una sonora carcajada.

—Dios, ¿puedes ser seria alguna vez? —Gimió Louis.

—Bien, ambos usábamos aparatos dentales, pero no se enredaron. Lo que sucedió es que él estuvo acariciándome un rato, y luego bajó mis jeans y me tocó. Tú sabes, usó sus dedos, y ¡ah!, ya estaba lista. Luego, él bajó sus pantalones y yo lo toqué un momento, yo diría tres segundos y entonces él me dijo que me detuviera, yo pensé que eso iba ser todo, pero luego él sacó una de esas feas cosas de plástico para su pene...

—Esas se llaman condones, —Louis intervino sonriendo burlonamente.

—Sí, lo que sea, uno de esos anticonceptivos que usa la gente hetero que tiene que preocuparse. Él se contorneó hasta que pudo situarlo en su lugar. Luego se movió a mi alrededor, digamos dos minutos, y eso fue todo.

—¿Eso fue todo? ¿Qué del dolor? ¿Qué de si te gustó? ¿Qué de lo erótico?

—Sí, un poco, no mucho y no. —Amanda se rió—. Él se estuvo disculpando todo el camino por haber terminado tan rápido, pero a mí no me importaba. Ahora, después de todo ese alboroto, yo me sentía bien, y fui por una hamburguesa. Eso fue todo lo que hicimos.

—Yo pienso que dices todo esto para quedar encima, —Louis comentó.

—¡Yo no! Así es como fue. ¡Puedes preguntárselo a Marlon, ella te dirá lo que yo!

Marlon era la compañera de cuarto y amante de Amanda, una lesbiana de las que uno no tiene dudas sobre su orientación sexual, con su cabello con corte masculino, su 'uniforme' consistente en jeans y camisas de hombre, y una actitud de chico duro. Su nombre era María, pero ella prefería que le llamaran Marlon. Se diseñó a sí misma, el joven Marlon Brando, era su héroe.

Marlon trabajaba por las noches, atendiendo un bar gay. Amanda trabajaba durante el día en una tienda de ropa. Ellas tenían su tiempo de calidad por las mañanas, después de que Marlon llegara, hasta que Amanda se iba a trabajar. Louis se había encontrado algunas veces con Marlon, y aparentemente había sido aprobado por ella, porque Amanda le había dicho que a Marlon le gustaba saber que Louis estaba cuidando y haciendo compañía a su pequeño amor, pero que mantuviera sus pantalones puestos durante el proceso.

—Ella sabe que estoy segura contigo. Es del tipo celoso, ya sabes. Piensa que todos, hombres y mujeres, quieren saltar sobre mis huesos. —Amanda sonrió, claramente complacida con su posesiva amante.

—Que soy yo ¿hígado picado? ¿Qué le hace sentirse tan segura conmigo?

—Bueno, porque yo... —Amanda se detuvo y se mordió el labio—. Yo creo, ya sabes porque nosotros somos amigos y todo eso...

Louis fijó los ojos en Amanda un momento. Él estaba seguro de que ella iba a decir algo más, pero decidió no presionarla. Sus ojos destellaban cuando ella dijo: — Está bien, L. A mí también me gustaría tener la misma oportunidad. Tu turno.

Louis miró su reloj. —¡Oh!, no sabía que era tan tarde, mamá me espera para la cena del domingo.

Empezó a levantarse del sofá, pero Amanda fue demasiado rápida para él. Usando las dos manos, ella empujó fuerte contra su pecho, haciendo que regresara al sillón.

—¡Oh no, tú no te vas, amigo! ¡No conseguirás salirte de esto con tanta facilidad! Además son solamente las cuatro y media. Puedes tomar el metro, en lugar de caminar, y todavía te quedará mucho tiempo, si te vas a las cinco. Así, que déjate de porquerías. Yo sé dónde vives. — Ella se rió, y Louis sonrió tímidamente.

—Está bien, está bien, creo que lo justo es justo, — dijo Louis admitiendo la derrota.

»Pero mi historia no es muy interesante. No hay traumas, ni fuegos artificiales, ni nada de lo que quieres oír realmente, si quieres que te lo diga.

—No, la primera vez es siempre especial, aunque sea mala. Y normalmente, es un rito de pasaje. Es importante porque es la primera vez. Es un comienzo, una manera de hacer tu entrada dentro del mundo adulto.

—No estamos para toda esta filosofía, tenemos prisa, —dijo Louis rápidamente.

—No, no tenemos prisa. —Amanda levantó la barbilla arrogantemente y después se rió—. Ahora vamos a ver si tienes valor para compartirlo con tu mejor amiga. Primera pregunta: ¿Fue con un chico o una chica?

—¡Amanda! —Louis la miró horrorizado, pero después le sonrió y vio que estaba bromeando.

Ella movió el pie con un exagerado gesto de impaciencia, y él continuó: —Está bien. Su nombre era Mary Ann Schmidt, y era una pequeña cosa bonita en decimotercer grado. Era pequeña, medía cerca de metro y medio, pero era muy atlética, muy fuerte. También era súper tranquila, y realmente me gustaba, porque no se daba aires ni se pavoneaba por los pasillos como la mayoría de las chicas que despreciaban a los pobres y aterrados 'chicos calientes'.

»Ambos hacíamos atletismo, corríamos en la pista, ella me tomaba el tiempo y yo a ella, y luego corríamos a la escuela. Éramos amigos, pero luego empezamos a salir y ella se lo dijo a sus amigas, me llamaba por teléfono, y quería más, no fue divertido. Tuvimos nuestra cita oficial. Y ella siempre estaba a mi alrededor, las cosas empezaban a importarle mucho, ya sabes lo que quiero decir, ella esperaba cosas, quería que la llevara al baile de graduación y cosas como esa.

—¿Y tú?

—Me parecía bien. Tenía que llevar a alguien. Al menos ella, de alguna manera, me gustaba. Entonces fue cuando sucedió.

—¿Después de la graduación? Típico. —Amanda asintió a sabiendas.

Louis sabía que ella no había ido a la graduación, sabía que hubiera preferido contagiarse y morir antes que asistir, pero a Louis, nunca se le ocurrió que tuviera otra opción. Él siempre cubría las expectativas que se tenían de él, en la casa, en la escuela, y ahora en el trabajo y en toda su aburrida vida.

Suspiró ligeramente. —Sí supongo. Un par de chicos habían conseguido un cuarto de hotel para después de la fiesta. Dos de ellos eran la prima de Mary Ann, y su novio Larry. Él dijo que podíamos utilizar la habitación después de Paige, la prima de Mary Ann y él, y entonces decidimos hacerlo.

—Eww, —Amanda intervino—. ¡Sábanas sudadas y apestosas después de varios chicos corriéndose!

Louis se ruborizó y dijo: —¡Cállate! Mary Ann había estado insinuando que ya era hora de que tuviéramos sexo. Ella no dijo eso exactamente. Dijo 'hacer el amor'. Quiero decir, nosotros nos besábamos y otras cosas, y yo la acariciaba en el coche, pero ella, obviamente, quería más.

—Obviamente, —dijo Amanda mirando fijamente la entrepierna de Louis. Él se cubrió con un almohadón.

—Yo recuerdo que ella dijo: _'Nosotros tenemos diecisiete años, __Louis__Tomlinson__. Nosotros nunca seremos jóvenes y libres otra vez. Este es el mejor momento de nuestras vidas'._

—Jesús, —Amanda intervino—. ¡Gracias a Dios ella era fuerte!

Louis se rió. —Deja de interrumpir. ¡Yo estoy tratando de hablar acerca de mi romántica primera vez!

—Está bien, lo siento, —dijo Amanda—. Escucharé cómo 'Louis boy' pierde su cereza.

Louis la miró ferozmente durante un momento, y luego continuó. —Bien, mis padres pensaban que iba a ir a un desayuno, algo arreglado por nuestra iglesia para después de la graduación, pero lo que aún no sabían era lo que su niño estaba haciendo. Paige decidió regresar a casa temprano, y decidimos aceptar la generosa oferta de Larry. Claro que tuve que darle veinte dólares, pero al menos conseguimos el cuarto. Recuerdo que era un poco miserable, un pequeño basurero con paredes de ladrillo desnudas, y una vieja cama, no creo que mucha gente hubiera preguntado por el decorador. Ella entró al cuarto de baño, se quitó su vestido de graduación y se puso un pequeño negligé. Yo me quité mi horrendo tuxedo azul claro alquilado, y nosotros lo hicimos. —Él miró a Amanda, y después su reloj.

—Oh, vamos —Amanda insistió—. ¡Tú puedes hacerlo mejor que eso! ¡Detalles, L! ¡Quiero detalles!

—¡Dios, Amanda! ¿Qué es lo que quieres oír?

—Hey, lo justo es justo. Y de cualquier manera, mi mejor amigo debe compartir sus secretos, ¿correcto? —Ella sonrió y Louis sintió el corazón caliente por la atención.

—Está bien. Bueno... —Louis miró fuera de la ventana otra vez—. Ella estaba asustada y yo nervioso. Ella tenía esa cosa esponjosa para el control de natalidad, se lo colocó, y después separó sus piernas y dijo que siguiera adelante.

»Yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. La besé en la boca y en 'su cosa', y ella rozó mi pene con su muslo hasta que estuvo suficientemente duro. Yo no pude entrar al principio. Tenía miedo de lastimarla. —Se volvió desamparado hacia Amanda.

—Pero... ¿lo hiciste?

—Sí, eventualmente. Yo tuve que ir realmente despacio, ella seguía diciendo que la lastimaba. No era el mejor escenario del mundo para mantener una erección. — Sonrió y Amanda arrugó la nariz.

—Finalmente, pude penetrarla. Ella gimió y ese tipo de cosas, cuando yo me corrí dentro de ella, y eso es todo, creo.

—La tuya fue tan romántica como la mía, ¡huh! — Amanda sonrió.

—Ya te dije que no fue muy sexy. De algún modo nunca lo es.

—¿Qué nunca lo es?

Louis se puso de pie. —Mira, yo realmente me tengo que ir. No olvides que el próximo miércoles veremos películas. Saluda a Marlon por mí. —Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Louis estaba fuera de la puerta.

Louis miraba fijamente la oscuridad desde la ventana del vagón de metro que lo llevaría al barrio de sus padres. Él no había pensado en Mary Ann Schmidt en años. Ni en esa terrible primera vez. En retrospectiva, creía que todo no fue tan mal. Amanda estaba en lo cierto, la primera vez normalmente es mala porque ninguna de las dos personas sabe lo que está haciendo.

Lo que realmente turbaba a Louis, era que el acto sexual nunca había sido suficientemente grato con las mujeres. Sabía que tenía buen aspecto y que las chicas lo encontraban deseable, pero de alguna manera, la experiencia siempre lo había dejado vacío y solitario. Como si alguna cosa estuviera perdida, como si no estuviera correcta.

_«¿Sería solamente que no había encontrado la mujer correcta?» «¿Existía la mujer correcta?» «¿Que estaba mal con él?»_ Sus hermanos parecían bastante felices con sus esposas. Incluso su mamá y su papá. Para todos, su papá era en algunos momentos intimidante, pero se veía que había algo de afecto físico entre ellos. Se abrazaban e intercambiaban besos cuando él se iba al taller cada mañana y cuando regresaba por la noche.

_«¿Era él en sí mismo el problema?» «¿Estaba quebrado de algún modo?» «¿No era un hombre completo?»_ Había tenido tres novias después de Mary Ann, y citas casuales de vez en cuando entre ellas. Pero ninguna hacía bombear con pasión su corazón, como en las novelas clásicas que había leído en la biblioteca o en las novelas románticas que se vendían en el supermercado. Ni una vez se había sentido desfallecer por una mujer, soñado con ella, deseado hacerla suya.

_«¿Sería que él era una persona fría?»_ Dos de sus novias habían dicho que lo era, pero él no se sentía frío. Pensaba en su sobrino y sobrinas, y sonreía. Sabía que estaría dispuesto a morir por todos y cada uno de ellos, y por su mamá y por Billy también, e incluso por Amanda. _«Quizás especialmente por __Amanda.»_

Sí, él no sentía el romance. Eso era un hecho. Quizás él se había permitido a sí mismo acercarse a Amanda precisamente porque ella no era una amenaza. Ella no lo presionaba para tener sexo. Estaba seguro con ella, literalmente. Así que el problema era el sexo.

Y sí, a Louis le gustaba el sexo. Al menos le gustaba correrse. Suponía que su propia mano derecha era su mejor amante, una pequeña y triste sonrisa en la oscuridad._ «¿Quizás el sexo con otras personas estaba excesivamente sobrevalorado?»_ De algún modo lo dudaba. Libros, películas e incluso amigos, todos ellos hablaban sobre 'el amor verdadero' y que la tierra se movía durante el sexo cuando el encuentro era correcto. No, el problema era que tenía que tener sexo con alguien. Tenía un problema. Pero no había encontrado cómo solucionarlo.

—¡Hey, L! —Dijo Amanda jadeante al teléfono. Louis sonrió. En ocasiones le gustaba cuando Amanda le llamaba 'L'. Le hacía sentirse especial, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie—. Marlon quiere llevarme a ese maravilloso club que se llama 'DeSoto'. ¡Es imposible entrar si no conoces a alguien! ¡Conoció a una chica caliente en su club que le dio tres invitaciones para esta noche! Marlon hoy no va a trabajar, así que vamos a ir, y pensé que te gustaría ir también, ya sabes, sé que has estado un poco apagado últimamente. Podría ser divertido, podrás ver 'locas', y lesbianas, y pasar un buen momento. —Ella se rió y continuó—. ¡Puedes llevar esos desgastados jeans negros que incluso a mí me hacen querer acariciarte ese pequeño caliente paquete que tienes! ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir? Es súper caliente. ¡El punto más caliente a donde ir en Manhattan, claro que eso ya lo sabes!

Louis miró a su alrededor, a su práctico apartamento con su sillón, que servía también como cama, su cocineta y la puerta cerrada del pequeño baño. Le echó un vistazo al DVD de acción que prometía diversión durante algunas horas.

_«¿Un bar __gay__?» «¿Por qué no?»_ Algo diferente para variar. Su familia podría morir si supieran a dónde iba a ir. Bien, _«¿por qué no debería ir?»_ Este era un país libre, y él un hombre adulto. Podía ir a donde quisiera y no era asunto de nadie, nada más que de él.

—Seguro, —dijo—. Con esa ropa voy a hacer a todos los raros babear.

—¡Eso es espíritu! Encuéntranos aquí para ir juntos a la ciudad.

DeSoto estaba oscuro y abarrotado, las paredes pintadas de rojo, en la atmósfera flotaba el deseo y la insinuación. La música era de jazz y dominaba el olor de incienso quemándose, lo que le produjo un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Amanda estaba vestida en seda blanca, un sexy vestido corto, raro en ella, que normalmente llevaba ropa larga y holgada que ocultaba su figura. Esta noche sus altos y pequeños senos estaban claramente delineados contra la suave tela. Se veía delicada y femenina al lado de su amante, que vestía un traje negro también de seda.

Marlon era de huesos grandes y alta, pero no gorda. Ella se movía con cierta gracia y feminidad a pesar de su masculino corte de pelo. Tenía su brazo situado protectoramente alrededor de Amanda, quien se acurrucaba sobre su hombro.

—Te ves muy bien esta noche, Louis, —dijo Marlon con una voz un poco ronca por el whisky—. Estos tipos querrán comerte vivo si los dejas. —Guiñó un ojo conspiratoriamente.

Louis estaba vestido con unos jeans negros que se pegaban a su cuerpo, mostrando la curva de sus nalgas y el atractivo bulto entre sus piernas, llamando la atención hacia abajo a sus piernas encerradas en la mezclilla negra. Llevaba botas de trabajo negras, y una camiseta blanca de fino algodón que resaltaba sus redondos músculos de hombros y pecho.

Ellos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa y sillas altas, cada quien con una cerveza. Louis se sentía nervioso y excitado. Solo el hecho de estar en un lugar tabú se sentía excitante, casi peligroso. Estaba hiper alerta de los hombres y mujeres cerca de ellos, esa sensación de alerta para estar preparado para cualquier cosa inesperada.

—¡Marlon! Esa es mi chica. —La voz era masculina, pero la cadencia femenina. Rápidamente, un alto y delgado hombre con el cabello de color naranja y muy corto, apareció en la mesa.

—¡Ginger! ¿Dónde has estado metido? ¡No te he visto por mi club!

—Oh, —dijo Ginger, cuando se apretó entre Marlon y Amanda, y frente a Louis.

Louis vio que tenía perforada la oreja con aretes de plata con forma de esposas. Estaba vestido con piel negra con un cierre hasta la mitad del camino de su suave y pálido pecho. Pantalones también de piel negra tan apretados que parecía que estuvieran pintados.

—Harry y yo hemos estado en 'La Caverna'. ¡Es tan caliente! ¡Oh, mi Dios! No creerías lo que pasa ahí. ¡Harry es muy sexy y peligroso! ¡Él me dice que haga todo tipo de cosas cuando estamos allí! ¡Solo con pensar en ello me ruborizo, mucho más si lo digo en voz alta!

Ginger movió su cabeza y se rió, el sonido tintineó en una perfecta escala como si hubiera estado practicando para que fuera perfecto. Louis pensó que no se avergonzaba acerca de lo que fuera que ese Harry le hiciera en La Caverna, fuera lo que fuera.

Sereno, Ginger inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y evaluó a Louis. —Y ¿quién es esta hermosa criatura que has traído aquí esta noche? ¿Y dónde... —se dirigió directamente a Louis—, has estado escondido toda mi vida?

Louis se ruborizó ligeramente, y empezó a tartamudear algo sin sentido.

Amanda llegó al rescate. —Ginger Crane, te presento a Louis Tomlinson. Louis, te presento a Ginger. Ginger es lo que tú llamarías una llamativa loca. Es la más reciente mascota de Harry Styles.

En lugar de sentirse insultado con la descripción como Louis hubiera esperado, Ginger solo se rió y extendió su mano hacia Louis, quien, automáticamente, extendió la suya. Cuando la sacudió, Louis notó que el agarre de Ginger era firme, aunque había esperado que fuera, de alguna manera, suave.

—Encantado de conocerte, —dijo Ginger—. Sé que Manhattan es enorme, pero nuestra comunidad es pequeña. ¿Cómo es que no te había visto por los alrededores antes?

—Oh —otra vez Amanda intercedió. Louis no dijo ni una palabra—. Louis es nuevo en la escena. Solo un observador, por el momento.

—Oh, ¿él es un observador?, hmm ¿Revisando el lado salvaje? ¿Dejando atrás la trivialidad de su pequeño mundo para unirse a una manada de locas? —La expresión de Ginger mostraba una sonrisa.

Louis sintió que se ruborizaba. Iba a protestar, pero pensó que realmente lo que Ginger decía era una gran verdad. Otra vez Amanda habló antes de él que pudiera hacerlo.

—Cállate, Ginger. Dale al tipo un descanso. De cualquier modo, ¿donde están tus modales?

Pero Ginger ya estaba mirando a lo lejos.

—Oh, ¡Harry, está aquí! Mi Amo, no quiero que me vea coqueteando con una dulce cosa como tú, Louis. —Su tono era sarcástico, se detuvo, pasó su lengua sobre sus labios y volvió a mirar a Louis de arriba hacia abajo—. ¡Al menos no sin su expreso permiso! ¡Ta-ta! Hasta luego, Marlon, cariño. Adiós. Adiós, Amanda.

Ginger ya estaba lejos cuando Louis fijó la mirada en él. —¿Qué es lo que quisiste decir con, 'por el momento', Amanda? ¿Y qué quiso decir con su Amo? La última vez que revisé, este era un país libre donde no están permitidos los esclavos.

—Oh no actúes como un ingenuo, 'bizcochito Louis' —intervino Marlon—. Él estaba hablando acerca de _D/s*_. Ya sabes, dominación y sumisión. BDSM: Esclavitud, dominación, sumisión, masoquismo. Seguramente tú lo has oído antes en tu mojigato, reprimido y protegido Brooklyn.

_(*. Dominación y sumisión)_

Louis sintió su cara caliente de indignación. _«¿Quien era esta lesbiana para llamarlo mojigato y reprimido?», «¿Acaso no estaba en un bar __gay__ con dos lesbianas, por el amor de Dios?»_ Se sentía confundido y agitado, _«¿sadomasoquismo?» «¿Látigos y cadenas?» «¿Amos y esclavos?»_ Louis tenía la boca seca y estaba mareado.

Quizás fue la cerveza. _«Podría ser que estuviera algo __borracho.»_

Pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa. Él sintió su pene saltar, presionando contra el cierre de sus jeans. Las palabras_ 'esclavitud', 'sumisión', 'Amo', 'esclavo'...,_ de alguna manera habían traspasado su cuidadoso y controlado pensamiento y se habían movido a hacer blanco directamente en su pene. Él estaba respondiendo físicamente ante cosas que rara vez había osado imaginar, y ciertamente, nunca lo había dicho en voz alta ni a sí mismo.

Solo en la oscuridad, su mano derecha masajeando su eje erecto, su mano izquierda acunando sus pelotas, sus ojos cerrados, algunas veces llegaban imágenes moviéndose a través de su cabeza. Medio articuladas, pensamientos, imágenes, ideas... de él mismo desnudo, encadenado y siendo golpeado con un látigo desde atrás, la mano que esgrimía el látigo era definitivamente masculina, los dedos largos y fuertes extendidos alrededor de la agarradera de piel...

—Louis, ¿estás bien? —Amanda se inclinó sobre la pequeña mesa y puso su mano sobre Louis—. Te ves ruborizado y sudoroso. Es porque hace mucho calor aquí, ¿quieres salir afuera unos minutos a tomar aire?

—Yo... no lo sé. —Louis tomó una profunda respiración—. Estoy bien. Quizás haya bebido mucho —dijo vacilante.

Él sentía su miedo como pinchazos en su cuello y espalda. Le parecía que estaba en terreno peligroso, pero no podía entender cuál era el peligro. Era como si estuviera a punto de aprender algo que realmente quería aprender.

—Pienso que es una gran idea, Mandy. ¿Por qué no llevas a nuestro niño fuera, al patio? De esa manera pueden regresar dentro sin tener que esperar en la línea otra vez. Yo he visto algunos amigos y quiero saludarlos. Nos encontraremos en el bar en un rato, ¿está bien? — Marlon se puso de pie, acomodando su blusa de seda sobre su pesado busto.

Amanda asintió y también se puso de pie. —Vamos, Louis. Vamos a tomar aire.

Louis siguió a su amiga a un largo y estrecho patio rodeado de árboles de los que colgaban pequeñas luces blancas que brillaban como estrellas. Pequeñas mesas de hierro forjado estaban esparcidas, todas ellas ocupadas. La gente también estaba recargaba en la pared del patio, que en realidad, era el espacio entre dos edificios. Casi todos estaban fumando, ya que no estaba permitido fumar en el bar.

Amanda encontró un espacio para ellos contra el ladrillo de la fachada del edificio. Louis sintió su cabeza aclararse. Cualquier cosa extraña que hubiera tenido en su cabeza se había ido, al menos por el momento.

Estaban de pie juntos, observando tranquilamente a la multitud de personas que se arremolinaban alrededor de ellos. Amanda comenzó su habitual juego de describir la historia de la vida de varios individuos.

—¿Ves al tipo de allá? Está casado y es juez en el tribunal de tránsito de día, pero de noche viene aquí, al encuentro de chicos calientes que le dejen chuparlos, en el callejón o en el baño de hombres.

Louis se fijó en el hombre de quien ella estaba hablando. Era un tipo de aproximadamente un metro sesenta centímetros, con el cabello gris, escaso y demasiado largo. Los botones de su camisa abierta hasta el ombligo, revelaban varias y gruesas cadenas de oro acurrucadas en una maraña de rizado cabello gris.

El hombre con el que estaba hablando era pequeño y oscuro, y parecía realmente interesado en lo que fuera que el hombre estuviera diciendo.

—Ese es su valet personal, Juan. Él estudia los bares y clubs para nuestro héroe, ofreciéndoles dinero a los jovencitos para llevarlos con su jefe a que se las chupe. Sin duda, él gana una comisión con ello.

»Wilfey piensa que además trabaja en una ferretería o atendiendo encuentros en el club, según lo que sea que le apetezca.

Louis se rió. Tomó un gran trago de su cerveza. — Esta es una escena común, Amanda. ¿Qué hace a este club en particular tan exclusivo? No veo mucha diferencia de otros bares a los que he ido, excepto que aquí a las chicas les gustan las chicas, y a los chicos les gustan los chicos.

—Oh realmente nada. Solo que este es el punto más caliente este mes. Toda la gente rica y sexy está aquí, el próximo mes puede ser otro lugar y el 'DeSoto' puede haber pasado de moda.

Justo entonces, Louis oyó una risa familiar, tintineando cromáticamente en una escala baja que solo podía ser del hombre llamado Ginger. Efectivamente, la cabeza naranja entró al patio seguida por un hombre con un ondulado cabello marrón cayéndole sobre un ojo. Vestía una simple camisa amarilla y jeans azules.

Ellos estuvieron parados juntos durante un momento; el hombre latino encendió un cigarro mientras Ginger le tocaba en el brazo, o en el hombro, un toque, una caricia de propiedad, pero también había algo que indicaba deferencia, e incluso, reverencia por él.

—Yo creo que ese debe ser Harry Styles, —Amanda murmuró—. Yo nunca lo he visto, pero él es famoso en los círculos S&M gays.

»Marlon sabe de él porque ella conoce a todos por su trabajo en el bar. Ella me ha hablado un poco de él. Aparentemente es muy caliente y tiene mucha demanda, él entrena esclavos, hombres solamente. Sin duda, ninguna mujer está permitida en su club particular. —Ella se rió.

Louis se empezó a sentir otra vez mareado. Se inclinó contra la pared, sintió el frío ladrillo contra su cuello y deseó poder hundirse en el suelo. Sentía las piernas como si fueran de hule, como si hubiera corrido mucho tiempo. Deseaba estar de regreso en su seguro apartamento, viendo una película y comiendo palomitas, su mente estaba en blanco.

Él no podía continuar mirando al hombre llamado Harry. Había algo magnético en él, y Louis hizo un esfuerzo consciente para no avanzar hacia donde estaba. Había más gente que se sentía aparentemente igual, porque rápidamente se formó un círculo de hombres a su alrededor. Ellos hablaban para tratar de llamar la atención de Harry, moviéndose y haciendo ademanes a su alrededor. Era como si fuera una especie de Rey, rodeado por su corte de sujetos adoradores.

Mientras observaba esto, Harry se volvió lentamente y sus ojos se toparon con Louis, quien, involuntariamente, sostuvo su aliento.

Los ojos del hombre eran de un rico verde claro , con largas y abundantes pestañas oscuras. Su cara era angular, su mandíbula fuerte, su nariz larga con las fosas nasales ligeramente brillantes. Él era —la palabra cayó espontánea e indeseablemente dentro de la cabeza de Louis—, abrumador.

No era simplemente que fuera el hombre más atractivo que había visto. Había algo más acerca de él, que hizo que el corazón de Louis se acelerara. Era como si el hombre estuviera leyendo su alma. Bebiéndolo, robando algo de Louis que todavía no estaba dispuesto a dar. A nadie. El hombre continuó mirándolo fijamente, y él no podía verlo, sus propias lágrimas lo impedían.

—Whoa, —Amanda murmuró—. Él te está mirando. Le gusta lo que ve. —Su voz era baja, casi con reverencia, como si ella también estuviera bajo su peculiar hechizo.

Louis empezó a hablar, pero su voz salió ronca. Lo intentó otra vez. —Yo tengo que irme, Amanda, creo que voy a enfermar, o algo así. Necesito salir de aquí.

Amanda miró fijamente a su amigo. —Tú no te ves bien, Louis. Te ves como si hubieras visto a un fantasma. —Ella puso una mano en su brazo—. No dejes que Harry Styles te vuelva loco. He oído que él tiene ese efecto en mucha gente. Creo que la palabra es 'carisma'. Realmente deberías sentirte honrado. Harry no pone sus ojos en cualquiera.

—Me tengo que ir. —Louis se movió repentinamente, como si hubiera estado amarrado al terreno por la extraña mirada del hombre y se obligara a sí mismo a liberarse. Se movió hacia atrás y se dirigió a la puerta, empujando a otro hombre al pasar, aparentemente sin darse cuenta. Amanda lo seguía con expresión de preocupación.

—Hey, L. ¿Estás bien? Quizás no debí haberte traído aquí esta noche, yo pensé que quizás tú estabas listo pero...

—¿Listo para qué? Solo me siento enfermo, eso es todo. Tú quédate aquí. Regresa con Marlon. Yo sé cómo regresar a Brooklyn desde aquí. No es gran problema. Lamento si arruiné tu noche. Te llamo durante la semana.

Se inclinó hacia Amanda y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Ella lo alcanzó y palmeó su cabeza. —Está bien, Louis, —sonrió—. Espero que te mejores.

💋

_Louis_ _ iba corriendo por un largo y estrecho túnel. Podía sentir sus pulmones raspando contra sus costillas, su respiración quemando en su garganta. El acosador estaba detrás de él, algo o alguien desconocido se había lanzado implacablemente tras él. Lo único que sabía es que tenía que seguir corriendo. Si se detenía, aunque fuera por un momento, el perseguidor podría alcanzarlo._

_El terror lo presionaba, dándole alas para que volara dentro del oscuro y húmedo pasillo. Podía oír al demonio acercándose, ganando terreno. Él sabía que no podía correr más rápido. Notó un húmedo tirón contra su desnudo pecho, sintió su pene distenderse, y sus pelotas golpear sus desnudos muslos. '¡Estaba desnudo!' La presencia seguía ganando terreno tras él. Empezó a llorar mientras avanzaba, sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. No podía dejar que lo atraparan. Él no podía. A lo lejos vio una luz. Si solo pudiera llegar a la luz, podría ser libre. Agarró fuertemente su pene y corrió. Estaba completamente erecto a pesar de su miedo, quizás precisamente a causa de eso, se encontraba _ _salvajemente_ _ entusiasmado. El acosador, o lo que fuera, seguía ganando terreno. Él estaba sexualmente excitado._

_Comenzó a _ _masajear_ _ su pene mientras avanzaba, lo que lo demoró. Se tambaleó ligeramente y perdió más terreno. Podía sentir la respiración de su perseguidor en su cuello. Estaba sobre él. Sabía que iba a morir. La persona se abalanzó y lo atrapó por la garganta._

_Louis_ _ dio un grito estrangulado y cayó de rodillas._

_En la _ _semioscuridad_ _, podía ver el perfil de su captor, sus fuertes dedos presionando su tráquea. Podía oír la fuerte respiración cuando se acercó a su cara. Él reconoció al hombre, pero no podía recordar de donde. Sintió que lo iba a matar y gritó._

Louis se despertó en la cama cubierto de sudor, su corazón acelerado. Sintió que lo había despertado su propio grito. La pesadilla había quedado vívida en su mente y le llevó unos momentos calmarse lo suficiente para estar completamente despierto.

Finalmente su respiración se calmó, tomó un trago de agua de la botella que tenía junto a su cama, se levantó y fue hacia la pequeña ventana desde donde se veía un letrero de neón, con letras púrpuras: 'Cena de Lunáticos'. La letra 'C' parpadeaba.

Louis cerró sus ojos.

_«¡Que sueño!, lo sentí tan real, no sé qué significa, ni quién era el extraño hombre que me perseguía y que lo único que quería era _ _matarme.»_

Louis estuvo pensando en el sueño un largo rato acostado en la cama, mientras su mano acariciaba su pene. Cuando el hombre finalmente lo atrapó y cayó de rodillas, él hubiera querido matarlo. _«No, sé honesto, __Louis__. Hubieras querido __besarlo.»_

Louis sintió su pene endurecerse y sabía que el culpable era el sueño. El hombre, más bajo que él, de músculos compactos envolvió sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor. Su ondulado cabello le cubría un ojo cuando se acercó a la cara de Louis.

Louis cerró los ojos y recordó al hombre como lo había visto la última vez en la vida real, en ese bar gay.

_«Harry __Styles»_. 

Apuesto, sexy, fascinantemente peligroso.

Dado que cuando despertó, sus habituales escudos defensivos habían caído, Louis no estaba censurando sus fantasías como lo hacía normalmente. En su lugar, dejó las imágenes fluir, imaginó a Harry inclinándose y besándolo, imaginó los llenos y suaves labios de Harry abriéndose, húmedos y ansiosos, deslizándose sobre su duro pene, tomando su eje profundamente en su garganta...

Cuando Louis eyaculó dentro de su mano izquierda, dejó salir un bajo suspiro y murmuró una única palabra: 'Harry', antes de caer dormido, y esta vez hasta la mañana.

💋

Amanda y Louis estaban sentados juntos frente a la televisión, con sus piernas en una vieja mesa de café. Louis había llegado directamente del trabajo, había traído un cambio de ropa con él, se había bañado en casa de Amanda, y durante la ducha se había tomado su tiempo para pensar cómo encontrar el momento adecuado y arreglar las cosas.

Amanda se puso de pie y dijo: —Creo que voy a necesitar una chaqueta esta noche, hay una pizca de otoño en el ambiente, yo amo esa estación. —Era mitad de septiembre en New York, ese peculiar momento del año en que la naturaleza se muestra indecisa, en que no es verano ni invierno, sino algo característico.

Desde el miércoles, después de que Louis dejara abruptamente el bar gay por sí mismo, él no había hablado con Amanda excepto una corta conversación para confirmar que irían al cine como previamente habían planeado.

Louis no se había levantado, en lugar de eso dijo: —¿Te importaría que nos saltáramos el cine? Realmente no tengo ganas de ir. ¿Tienes una cerveza?

—Sí a lo de la película, pero no a lo otro.

—Sí lo sé, pero yo no quiero ir, por favor. ¿Está bien?

—Bien, creo que sí. Podemos quedarnos aquí y ver la televisión. —Amanda lo miró perpleja, pero entonces brillantemente agregó—. Podemos ordenar comida china.

—Escucha. —Louis se detuvo un momento, como si estuviera organizando sus pensamientos—. Si no tienes ninguna cerveza, entonces yo puedo ir ahora a por algunas.

—No, lo siento, Marlon y yo nos las acabamos anoche. Pero tengo algo mejor. Algo realmente bueno: Bourbon, Marlon lo trajo a casa del club. ¿Quieres un poco? Solo sobre hielo. _Hmmmm_. —Ella se lamió los labios sugestivamente y sonrió.

—Sí. Sí, eso puede ser genial, gracias.

Louis pudo oír a Amanda en la pequeña cocina, colocando los cubos de hielo en los vasos. Él tomó una profunda respiración y retiró el grueso cabello que caía en su frente.

Él no había hablado con Amanda acerca de eso. Obviamente, no había hablado con nadie de esa noche en el bar, que le había quemado su cerebro.

Cada detalle, los aretes de esposas que colgaban del lóbulo de Ginger, el ondulante pulso del suave jazz alrededor de ellos, el casi empalagoso olor a clavo y salvia del incienso, el color de los ojos de Harry, cuando lo miró fijamente...

Louis movió su cabeza, intentando que se disolviera la imagen del extraño, pero no dio resultado, al momento estaba de regreso. Su presencia era igual a un secreto espíritu que se había instalado profundamente en el interior de su mente.

No había soñado con él desde la primera noche, pero ese sueño parecía oscilar en el límite de su consciencia, siempre con él, como algunos secretos que rondaban su garganta. Cada vez lo recordaba menos como una pesadilla y más como un mágico y etéreo sueño, encontrándose con que quería regresar a él. Quería ver qué podía suceder, quería sentir ese beso que ahora estaba determinado a recibir, deseando que su propio miedo no lo hubiera impedido.

Había reflexionado un poco en el sueño, en el hombre y lo que le había inspirado en los últimos días. Era casi como si estuviera enamorado, y eso, sin duda, era ridículo.

_«¿Por qué no podía encontrar una mujer que le hiciera sentirse de esa manera? ¿Una que hiciera que su corazón se acelerara, que lo hiciera sentir como que el mundo les pertenecía, quien lo hiciera sentir vivo? ¡Entonces todas las cosas estarían bien! Él la llamaría, se enamorarían, se casarían y tendrían niños. Esto haría feliz a sus padres y todas las cosas serian _ _perfectas»_ _._

Louis sonrió un poco. Incluso él sabía que eso era ridículo, la vida nunca era sencilla.

¿Qué estaba mal en él? Tenía veinticuatro años y nunca había estado cerca del amor, ni mucho menos. Amanda y Marlon se veía que tenían algo especial, había chispas entre ellas. Sus hermanos estaban felizmente casados. La mayoría de sus amigos también estaban casados o tenían a alguien especial. ¡Ahora él estaba secretamente obsesionado con un hombre! Nada menos que un hombre gay metido en toda clase de perversiones. ¿Qué estaba mal en él?

Amanda regresó al cuarto, con los vasos y una botella llena hasta la mitad de Bourbon. Ella la destapó y sirvió en cada vaso una saludable cantidad. En silencio ambos la probaron y Louis tomó un largo trago de su bebida. Sintió el calor recorrerlo.

—Bien, ¿qué sucede, L? ¿Cuál es el tema candente que quieres compartir con tu mejor amiga? —Amanda sonrió y levantó sus cejas, expectante—. Suelta la lengua, soy toda oídos.

Louis suspiró y se sirvió a sí mismo varios dedos más de bourbon. Él tenía que hablar acerca de esto... de su obsesión. Esa era la única manera de exorcizarlo de sí mismo.

—Amanda. Hay algunas cosas mal en mí.

—Bueno, ¡eso ya lo sé! —Amanda se rió—. ¡Hay algunas cosas malas en mí también! ¡Por eso nos gustamos el uno al otro! ¡Nosotros somos cachorros enfermos! —Ella se rió otra vez, pero Louis no sonreía.

—Esto es serio. Yo no sé qué pasa conmigo. Yo no puedo dejar de pensar acerca... —El se mordió el labio, su valor decayó.

—¿Acerca de qué? ¿Cuál es el problema, cariño?

Obligándose a sí mismo, Louis dijo: —Acerca de Harry. Harry Styles. El tipo del club.

—¡Oh! Bien. ¡Eso ciertamente no me sorprende! La mitad de la población gay de New York no puede dejar de pensar en él. Harry Styles es la encarnación de lo excitante. Es casi lo suficientemente sexy, como para volverme a mí hetero. —Amanda se rió y agregó—: dije casi, pero no lo bastante.

—Esto es serio, Amanda. Esto no es divertido. Yo tuve un sueño. Bueno, era más como una pesadilla. Pero era acerca de Harry. Él estaba detrás de mí. Yo estaba desnudo. Él me atrapaba. ¡No sucedía realmente nada, pero la sensación fue intensa! Tan, ¡Jesús!, tan sexual, que no puedo sacármela de la cabeza. He pensado en eso durante días. ¡Por el amor de Dios, soy hetero y se supone que no caigo por un chico! ¿Qué está mal en mí?

Amanda lo miró fijamente. Ella tomó un trago de su bourbon, pero permaneció pensativa, su mano aun a la mitad de sus labios.

—¿Tú, qué?

—¿Huh?

—¿Tú dices que eres heterosexual? ¿Oí correctamente? —Había incredulidad en la suave voz de Amanda.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que dije eso! ¿Tú piensas, lo contrario? ¡Yo nunca he estado con un chico! ¡Jesús! ¡He tenido cuatro novias! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Amanda esperó un largo momento, dejó lentamente su vaso en la mesita de café, y se limpió la boca con la mano.

Louis buscaba en su interior, imágenes que eran irritantes, pensamientos en su cerebro, recuerdos de su excitación en el sueño, la pasión, la cara de Harry cerca de la suya, el secreto, el recuerdo de las fantasías de un hombre con un látigo detrás de él, haciéndolo lamentarse...

—Jesús, —él gruñó—. Yo no sé qué sucede, no puedo sacarme eso de la cabeza.

—Hmm, —Amanda dijo finalmente—. Yo creo que tengo la solución.

Louis sintió la esperanza surgir dentro de él, aun sin saber qué era lo que ella iba a decir.

—Quizás —dijo ella lentamente—. Quizás tú eres 'bi'. Te voy a decir que yo sabía que eras gay desde el primer momento en que te vi en la biblioteca. Tú te veías demasiado bien para ser hetero, ¿sabes? —Ella se rió ligeramente, pero reflexionó al ver la expresión torturada de Louis—. Seriamente, L, yo tengo esta cosa del radar. Un 'gay radar', y cree lo que digo, yo sabía que eras gay desde que te vi, tú jovencito eres gay. O bi. Nosotros podemos llamarlo 'bi' si es más fácil para ti al principio. Por lo que yo veo, todo esto es nuevo para ti.

Louis sentía como si estuviera siendo ingenuamente castigado. Por partida doble, dada la otra sensación. Y al mismo tiempo, una parte de él, la parte secreta, aquella en la que su padre y su crianza y una vida de negación no habían tenido éxito, quedaba aplastada bajo esas palabras.

Todavía se sintió obligado una vez más a negar lo que nunca había osado decir en voz alta. —Amanda. Yo no sé lo que quieres decir. Yo nunca he estado con... Nunca he pensado en... —Tartamudeó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. _«¡Gay!»_ La verdad acerca de esa palabra, lo golpeó. No podía respirar y se sintió mareado.

Continuó tratando de negar lo que ella decía con sus labios, y con su cerebro, pero su corazón sabía, sí, sabía que ella tenía razón.

Él empezó a llorar, escondió su cara en sus manos, sus sollozos solo eran visibles por el silencioso movimiento de sus hombros. Amanda estaba justo a su lado, y, rápidamente, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, hablándole dulcemente.

—Está bien, cariño. Yo no tenía idea de que estabas tan desorientado sobre esto. Pensé que tan solo es que eras muy reservado, y decidí respetarlo. No sabía que tú guardabas ese enorme secreto incluso de ti mismo. ¡Dios! Yo sé cómo te sientes, bebé. Lo sé. Lo sé. Si eso te hace sentir mejor, no eres el único. Hay mucha gente que trata de negar partes básicas de sí mismos. Está bien, te lo juro, está bien.

Ella retiró suavemente su cabello, su cara estaba cubierta de lágrimas. Seguía llorando, pero ahora más suavemente, menos desgarrado, aliviando el dolor. Amanda continuó hablando en un tono de voz bajo y suave, como el que utiliza una madre para calmar a un bebé. —Escucha — dijo sinceramente—, esto es realmente excitante. ¡Este es tu despertar! Tu primer contacto con la libertad. Ese dolor que sentías, era debido a tu miedo y represión. Pero eso ahora ya se ha acabado. ¿No lo ves? Ahora eres libre. Tu vida empieza de nuevo y puedes abrir las alas, L. Puedes empezar a vivir. ¡Ahora puedes hacerlo!

»Y, yo estaré aquí, amigo. No eres el primer tipo que lo descubre tarde, mierda. Incluso hay tipos que se casan y tienen familia antes de finalmente entrar en el programa, — rió ella.

Louis se sentó, limpió sus ojos, avergonzado, y le sonrió brevemente.

—Está bien. Honestamente es lo que es, L. Tú sabes que esto es correcto, ¿verdad? La orientación sexual de una persona es solo una parte de quien es. Eso no tiene que definirte. Es solo una parte de la única y maravillosa persona que eres. Te amo, Louis. Además de Marlon, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido. Tú nunca me has juzgado ni hecho sentir estúpida por ser un poco excéntrica. —Ella estiró el piercing de su labio y tocó el tatuaje de una víbora pintada en rojo y azul alrededor de su brazo.

—Sé que esto es un shock para ti. Siempre me ha sorprendido nuestra capacidad para auto engañarnos, y parece que tú lo has hecho un gran número de veces, L. Apuesto a que te sientes como si hubieras corrido un maratón, o algo así.

Louis asintió, se recostó en el sofá, y pasó sus manos por su cabello. Todavía no podía hablar, aunque para ser justos, Amanda no le había dado muchas oportunidades de que tomara la palabra en la conversación.

Amanda se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear por el cuarto.

—Dios, hace mucho que no me acordaba. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que a los diecisiete años aún no sabía que era lesbiana? En esa época ya empezaba a hacerme una idea, y a los dieciocho me di cuenta de manera completa.

Amanda se sirvió otra bebida y cayó en la silla perpendicular al sofá. De alguna manera, ella sabía que si se enfocaba en sí misma, a su amigo le daba tiempo para absorber lo que había ocurrido, era lo mejor que ella podía hacer por él. Este permanecía en silencio, agradeciendo que ella continuara hablando.

—Su nombre era Anne. Anne Childs. —Amanda suspiró, mirando por la ventana—. Caí rendida de amor por ella la primera vez que la vi. Nosotras, ambas, estábamos trabajando en un rancho durante un verano en Pennsylvania. Ella estaba cepillando un hermoso caballo, después supe que se llamaba Tango. Su cabeza se inclinó de tal manera que su largo cabello rubio se mezcló con la crin plateada.

»El propietario del rancho me presentó, diciéndole a ella que yo era nueva, y que ella se hiciera cargo de mí, que me ensañara los trucos.

»Cuando ella me miró, yo pensé que mi corazón se detenía. Esos ojos azules, tan azules como _cornflowers__*_, un perfecto y puro azul, sus mejillas rosadas por el sol, sus labios rojos... sé que suena a poesía, pero ella se adueñó absolutamente de mi corazón, era como si solo hubiera tenido que alcanzarlo y tomarlo. Yo sabía que eso era más que una ilusión de colegiala, sabía que estaba enamorada. Y eso era agobiante, el corazón me dolía, y mi vagina hervía de deseo.

_(*. _ _ **Aciano** _ _, flores azules)_

Amanda suspiró y miró a la distancia, su cara se veía agridulce con el recuerdo.

Louis había olvidado su propia tormenta por el momento, cuando preguntó: —¿Y ese amor a primera vista, fue correspondido?

Amanda lo miró. —¡De ninguna manera! Esa chica, mi querida Anne, desfallecía por Henry Carson, uno de los rancheros, quien no tenía tiempo para nosotras, unas simples niñas. Él iba tras la esposa del propietario, Betty Ann, y esta tras su esposo creo, a él le gustaba apretarle el cinturón. Era una tragicomedia de proporciones shakesperianas.

»No, éramos cercanas, incluso pude tocar el hermoso cabello rubio de la inalcanzable señorita Childs; Cuando nos sentábamos frente a la fogata, ella me permitía cepillar su cabello mientras hablaba de su 'soñado' Henry Carson, y derramaba lágrimas de pasión mientras yo acariciaba su perfecto cabello en mis manos.

Amanda se rió tristemente, y entonces, brillantemente, agregó: —Dios, eso fue hace siglos, de cualquier manera. Era duro pensar que nunca conseguí nada de ella. Pero creo que era por la moralidad: 'si usted se va a enamorar de alguien, asegúrese de que sea de su misma orientación sexual, al menos tendrá una oportunidad'.

Louis tomó su vaso con ambas manos y se inclinó hacia adelante, con anhelo en su cara.

—Amanda. Me siento confundido. Yo nunca he dicho esto antes en voz alta, pero siempre pensé que algo estaba mal en mí. Yo nunca fui capaz de hacer contacto con nadie. Yo nunca tuve realmente buenos amigos, siempre me mantenía atrás por alguna razón. Y yo nunca he estado enamorado. Yo nunca me sentí cómodo con una mujer, excepto contigo, y eso no cuenta.

—Bien, muchas gracias. —Amanda levantó la barbilla fingiendo enojo, pero no pudo quitar la sonrisa de su cara por mucho tiempo.

—No, tú sabes lo que quiero decir, —Louis protestó—. Contigo me siento seguro. Creo que esa es la palabra. No saltas sobre mí, ni esperas que yo salte sobre ti. Dios, toda mi vida he estado bailando alrededor de la verdad. Al menos ahora estoy diciendo lo correcto, ahora, sé lo que siento. Y estoy confundido.

Colocó la cabeza sobre sus manos. Sintió sus ojos hinchados y calientes, el bourbon le estaba dando sueño.

Amanda se paró y se movió detrás de él. Ella, gentilmente, tomó el vaso de bourbon de su mano y presionó sus hombros, y en silencio, lo animó a acostarse.

—Sabes, cariño... Tú no tienes que resolver todo esto en segundos. Incluso con ocho onzas de bourbon, el shock emocional es bastante para tumbar a cualquiera. ¿Por qué no tomas un descanso en este cómodo sillón? Marlon no llegará hasta dentro de cuatro horas. De todas maneras, a ella no le molestará que estés aquí cuando llegue. A ella le agradas. Eso es lindo.

Louis no contestó. Ya estaba dormido.

💋

Las dos mujeres estaban murmurando juntas suavemente, sus cabezas casi se tocaban sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Amanda, que se había ido a dormir, había despertado cuando regresó su amante. Marlon ahora estaba terminando la comida que Amanda tenía preparada para ella.

—Qué escena, —dijo Marlon después de que Amanda describiera los eventos de la noche—. Siempre me ha asombrado lo que la gente puede hacer para negarlo. ¡Mierda!, si hubiera sabido que Louis se consideraba hetero, nunca lo hubiera dejado acercarse a mi niña.

Amanda rió y golpeó su cabeza. —Oh, cállate Marlon. Solo porque tú piensas que soy la mejor cosa desde el pan cortado, es un hecho bien conocido que estás loca. — Marlon desordenó el cabello puntiagudo de Amanda que esta semana era de un color más púrpura que rosa.

—Eres mejor que el pan rebanado, Mandy. Eres incluso mejor que el pan recién horneado con dulce miel, se me hace agua la boca solo con verte. —Amanda sonrió, viendo adoración en sus ojos cuando ambas levantaron la cara y se besaron.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer acerca del Sr. Tomlinson entonces? —Ambas se giraron para mirarlo. Louis continuaba dormido en el sofá, con sus brazos colocados relajadamente sobre su cara, una rodilla doblada, sus botas todavía puestas.

Amanda frunció sus labios y dijo: —¡Yo realmente no lo sé! Es duro imaginar que alguien pueda llegar a su vida adulta sin conectarse con su propia sexualidad. Imagina lo solitario que debe haber sido para él. Cuan extraño sentir que de algún modo estás roto. No conectar con la humanidad. ¿Sabes?, él no habla mucho acerca de su familia, pero por lo que he conseguido reunir, son muy conservadores, personas de mente estrecha, sobre lo que se espera de los hombres: ¡Los hombres no lloran, no sienten, no chupan y no se montan! Él está dominado por su padre y sus dos hermanos mayores. Apuesto a que Louis aprendió pronto que era mejor no mostrar ningún sentimiento, ningún comportamiento afeminado, o lo hubieran insultado y golpeado.

—Y ahora ve cara a cara su realidad. ¡El hombre es un homosexual! —Marlon se rió, pero el tono era de preocupación—. Bien, esa era la peor cosa, ¿correcto? Yo creo que lo mejor que tú puedes hacer es solo ser su amiga. Estar con él. Quizás llevarlo a Moe's e introducirlo poco a poco con unos tipos menos rimbombantes. ¿Qué piensas?

Moe's era el club en el que Marlon trabajaba atendiendo el bar. Era un lugar bastante tranquilo, en donde los amigos iban a tomar un trago y a jugar a los dardos. Los clientes eran principalmente gays, pero no era un sitio para 'levantar' como DeSoto's. Normalmente estaba lleno y ocasionalmente llegaban heteros, pero no les importaba, mientras estos supieran controlarse.

—Es una gran idea. Quizás el viernes por la noche Louis y yo podríamos hacerte una visita, si puedo convencerlo, ya sabes. —Se giró hacia Marlon—. Está enamorado.

—¿En serio? ¿Acaba de descubrir que es gay hace unas cuantas horas, y ya está enamorado?

—No, no es amor. Pero, ¿recuerdas que Harry Styles estaba en DeSoto's?

—Sí, ¿y?

—Bien, Louis se fijó en él, y aparentemente Harry también, porque intercambiaron una mirada que podría derretir la cera. Ellos no hablaron, pero Louis se fue a casa y tuvo un caliente sueño sobre el tipo. Él no me dio detalles, pero fue lo bastante loco para comenzar todo esto, para que finalmente se obligara a examinar sus sentimientos, al menos un poco. Está obsesionado con Harry Styles.

Marlon sonrió y movió la cabeza lentamente. —Bien, él necesita entrar en la línea ¿correcto?

—Creo que sí. —Amanda sonrió—. ¿Quién no está obsesionado con él?

—¿Quién? —Marlon sonrió.

Juntas dejaron la mesa, y se dirigieron a su recámara, dejando al hombre de cabello suave dormido en el sofá.

💋

Louis se observaba críticamente en el espejo.

Amanda se movía justo detrás de él.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, estoy segura. Te ves genial con esa sombra de las cinco de la tarde. Con tu cabello suave, esos ojos gris-azul, con un rastro de barba en mandíbula... incluso Harry Styles estará en línea por una oportunidad con Louis Tomlinson.

Louis se giró hacia su amiga. —¡Hey! ¿Por qué mencionarle ahora, es que va a estar ahí? Ya lo habíamos hablado, no estoy listo para verlo...

—¡Relájate, L! Yo no tengo control personal sobre Harry Styles. Yo ni siquiera había visto al tipo nunca. ¿Cómo diablos puedo saber qué planes tiene para un sábado por la noche? Aunque si tuviera que adivinarlo, diría que él probablemente estará en ese caliente club privado de BDSM. Después de todo es sábado por la noche, él debe estar torturando esclavos.

Louis la miró pensativo. Él no lo quería admitir ante Amanda, pero desde su 'confesión a ella', y más importante a sí mismo la otra noche, él había estado pensando en su orientación sexual y lo que significaba para él ese paso.

Su primer impulso fue negarlo todo, olvidarlo y seguir con su trivial, aburrida y solitaria vida. Pasó todo el día siguiente en el taller de su padre, con resaca, su mente vacilante pero activa. Seguía recordando la conversación con Amanda hasta que finalmente tuvo que admitir una verdad que siempre estuvo fuera de su alcance.

Por la noche no podía esperar llegar a su pequeño apartamento para conectarse en línea en la computadora, buscando en internet artículos sobre homosexualidad. Leyó testimonios de otros hombres sobre cómo abordaron su orientación sexual. Comenzó con un caliente jovencito, y pronto pasó de los artículos y palabras a las fotografías. Fotografías que nunca había visto antes, y menos con un consciente deseo sexual.

Hombres desnudos, fuertes, musculosos, con sus penes erectos de obvio deseo, besándose. Louis se descubrió jadeando, asustado, batallando con el deseo en sus caderas. Él se desplazaba por las imágenes de varios sitios porno gays, mientras su mente seguía a la deriva pensando en Harry. Harry Styles.

En un impulso, tecleó las letras 'BDSM'. La búsqueda mostró 46.200.000 resultados. ¡Jesús!, era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Sintió sus bolas tensarse cuando seleccionó el sitio llamado _'BDSM Niños Esclavos Extremo'._

La foto fue como un shock eléctrico para él, quien había tenido una existencia protegida.

Mostraba hombres atados con cuerdas y cadenas, sus rostros contorsionados en lo que podía ser tanto agonía como éxtasis.

Hizo 'clic' en una imagen y una película se cargó, mostrando ocho segundos de la imagen de un hombre desnudo, atado con una cuerda, y con una mordaza de pelota en la boca. Otro hombre vestido de negro con la cara oculta, sujetaba un largo y al parecer peligroso látigo. Lo levantó amenazadoramente y la imagen desapareció de la pantalla.

El corazón de Louis estaba acelerado cuando hizo 'clic' otra vez. Esta vez era un anuncio de que por solo 29,95 dólares podía ser miembro de _'BDSM Niños Esclavos',_ y ver películas sin límite que alegrarían su corazón.

Louis se alejó de la pantalla sacudiendo sus dedos. Su fantasía secreta, la que apenas había reconocido deslizándose en su imaginación durante el orgasmo, estaba ahí, frente a su computadora. Louis se inclinó en su silla, con sus pantalones ya abiertos y su pene sujeto firmemente en su mano.

Dejó caer su cabeza gimiendo ligeramente cuando la imagen de Harry, con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, se deslizó dentro de su cerebro. Tenía sus labios abiertos. No trató de alejar la imagen, sino que la permitió. 

_«Harry se movía alrededor de él, ambos desnudos. La piel contrastaba con la bronceada dorada de _ _Louis_ _ cuando se abrazaron. La mano de _ _Louis_ _ se movió sobre su eje sintiendo el terciopelo de los labios de _ _Harry_ _ sobre su pene. Gimió cuando _ _Harry_ _ se puso de rodillas frente a él y lo tomó profundamente en su garganta. Gritó de placer, cuando disparó su semilla dentro de la ansiosa boca de _ _Harry.»_

Su corazón estaba acelerado y se tomó un tiempo para recuperarse.

Cuando se corrió, por un segundo se sorprendió de no encontrar a Harry en ningún lado; estaba solo en su práctico apartamento, sus jeans salpicados con la prueba de su eyaculación que salió de su ahuecada mano.

Se puso de pie, se quitó su ropa interior y jeans con una mano, y se dirigió al baño a lavarse, recordando que estaba solo. No solamente Harry no estaba aquí con él, sino que el hombre ni siquiera sabía que existía.

💋

La Caverna, era una casa de piedra transformada, localizada al norte de New Jersey, cerca de veinte minutos fuera de la ciudad de New York.

No se parecía a la mayoría de los clubs de BDSM de la ciudad. La mayoría eran solo sótanos transformados dentro de viejos edificios.

Por el contrario, La Caverna era bastante lujosa. Los propietarios, Mark y Jason vivían en el tercer piso. Estaban bastante orgullosos de su club, de su atmósfera 'elegante y hogareña', si tal cosa fuera posible considerando que la actividad principal del lugar era torturar hombres desnudos para una mutua satisfacción sexual.

A diferencia de otros clubs BDSM a los que Harry había ido, este tenía más clase.

No había hombres masturbándose en las esquinas, sacudiéndose solos, deplorablemente, ni malos videos de porno gay. Ni solitarios imitadores intentando llamar la atención en las esquinas de los cuartos, rogando desesperados ser incluidos para cualquier favor, incluso el privilegio de lamer las botas.

A La Caverna se entraba únicamente con invitación, y abría solamente viernes y sábados por la noche. Mark y Jason se movían en altos círculos, ambos eran independientemente ricos, gracias a su experiencia en inversiones tecnológicas en los inicios del juego.

Ellos habían diseñado cuidadosamente los espacios de juegos en su club privado, sin escatimar detalles ni costos para equipar las mazmorras y cuartos de juego con lo último en látigos, equipos de contención, y juguetes.

Tenían numerosas solicitudes de admisión, muy semejante a los tiempos de las 'Cortes Reales' cuando la nobleza hacía una petición para tener una oportunidad de acceder al Rey.

Mark y Jason encontraban divertido elaborar sus invitaciones cada semana a partir de la larga lista de espera de 'potenciales invitados', que habían acumulado en sus largos años en la escena.

El recibir una invitación para un particular fin de semana era motivo de celebración y de envidia por parte de los no seleccionados.

Un pequeño círculo, la 'elite gay BDSM' tenía pase abierto al club. Harry Styles era uno de ellos, había sido amigo de Mark desde antes de los quince años, cuando estaban en la secundaria. Además era un 'chico lindo' y un respetado dominador en 'la escena'. Él pasaba varias noches al mes en La Caverna. Solo ocasionalmente iba al bar, pero normalmente llevaba su ultima 'mascota' a una de las muy bien equipadas mazmorras para un serio juego de S&M.

El club ocupaba el espacio de los dos primeros pisos. El primero tenía dos bares diferentes, en uno se servía cerveza y vino, y en el otro soda y jugos. No se permitía jugar en esos lugares. Esa área era estrictamente para que la gente que la visitara se entremezclara y se sintieran cómodos unos con otros.

La mazmorra, o cuarto de juegos, como Mark y Jason preferían llamarlo, no tenía ninguna de las restricciones que los clubs públicos de la ciudad se veían forzados a seguir.

Los límites de 'no intercambio de fluidos corporales' y 'no total desnudez' no eran obligatorios aquí. Sin embargo, seguían estrictamente una única regla establecida en la comunidad de BDSM 'segura, sana y consensual', por lo que eran imprescindibles condones, y no asistía nadie contra su voluntad. Aparte de eso, todo se aceptaba.

Esa noche Harry estaba ahí con Ginger, a pesar de que hubiera preferido estar solo. Ginger había aparecido en su apartamento en Manhattan esa tarde, justo cuando Harry salía.

Ginger llevaba su habitual traje de piel negra de una única pieza, con un largo cierre al frente y decorativos cierres en cada pierna desde el muslo al tobillo, logrando tener el efecto de un paquete esperando ser abierto. Aunque Harry esa noche no quería quitar el listón.

—Cariño, ¿olvidaste llamar a tu esclavo? He estado esperando toda la semana para verte, ¿por qué no regresaste mis llamadas? —Harry suspiró, pero le permitió abrazarlo cuando intercambiaron besos en el aire.

La verdad era que empezaba a cansarse de Ginger. Había sido divertido pasar tiempo con él, era un hombre apuesto y muy sumiso, aunque algo extravagante.

Él dejaba que Harry hiciera cualquier cosa con él, nada era demasiado degradante, humillante o peligroso para Ginger. De hecho, en ese sentido era un desafío para Harry. ¿Qué tan lejos podría Ginger dejarlo ir?

Harry era un Dom responsable y reconocía, incluso aunque Ginger parecía no tener límites, hasta dónde podía imponerse a su sumiso.

Así cuando había atado a Ginger en una percha de tortura hacía algunas semanas en La Caverna mientras otros observaban e insistían en que lo azotara hasta que Ginger rogara, Harry se había negado.

El pene de Ginger había sido una vara firme fuera de su pálido y desnudo cuerpo, sus brazos y piernas estaban atados con delgadas tiras de brillante piel y sus ojos cubiertos, impidiendo que interpretara lo que se le iba a hacer. Su cuerpo estaba cruzado con líneas rojas, y cubierto de ampollas causadas por la cualificada mano de Harry que había utilizado el látigo único que Ginger amaba.

Ginger era un esclavo del dolor, obtenía su placer siendo atado y golpeado hasta casi la inconsciencia.

Harry obtenía cierto poderoso placer en utilizar a un esclavo, pero eso no era todo para él, le gustaba mezclar el sexo dentro del juego, y si era posible la pasión. Le gustaba llevar a su esclavo al límite del deseo, y entonces, se detenía un momento, se retraía y avanzaba otra vez, mezclando el placer y el dolor hasta que se convertían en una única sensación, hasta que su amante estuviera perdido, repleto en un mar de una gran intensidad de deseo que dejaba al esclavo totalmente gastado una vez que terminaba con él.

Le gustaba Ginger, se divertía con su manifiesto comportamiento extravagante, y su perverso sentido del humor. Y él había cambiado la capacidad de Ginger de tomar lo que fuera. Pero el juego se estaba haciendo viejo y la mente de Harry empezaba a vagabundear. Harry no era conocido por largas relaciones, y no dudaba que Ginger lo supiera.

Cuando cruzaban en silencio el puente George Washington, la mente de Harry estaba muy lejos del pelirrojo que estaba a su lado. A pesar de no haberlo visto antes, y aunque solamente pudo verlo un momento una noche, Harry no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de su _'niño dorado'._

_Niño dorado_ era el nombre que le había dado en su mente, ya que no sabía su nombre.

El fin de semana pasado en DeSoto, estaba entre el habitual gentío, alrededor de unas 30 personas, cuando trató de fumar un cigarrillo.

Le gustaba recibir atención, pero esa noche en particular era tedioso, especialmente si quería encontrar a alguien.

Esa noche su mirada se fijó en un hombre de aproximadamente unos veinticinco años, el hombre le devolvió la mirada. Harry estaba seguro de que lo había mirado.

Sus miradas se conectaron y Harry sintió algo surgir a través de él. Algo más que deseo. Percibió algo extraño, temor mezclado con deseo, confundiéndolo.

Cuando volvió a mirar otra vez, quizás para aproximarse a él, el niño dorado se había ido, pero su imagen permanecía en la cabeza de Harry.

Él no le había mencionado nada de todo esto a Ginger, la última cosa que necesitaba era un amante celoso, y Ginger ya había demostrado que era posesivo en más de una ocasión.

No es que Harry se sintiera atado por las emociones de su sumiso, después de todo él era un Dom y podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero también era diplomático y no le gustaba molestar innecesariamente.

Él podría descubrir quién era el apuesto y extraño castaño después. No tenía prisa.

Primero necesitaba dejar a Ginger gentilmente. A diferencia de muchos hombres gays, no apreciaba tener varias relaciones sexuales al mismo tiempo.

Cuando era más joven, había sido más arrogante en ese sentido, pero con la edad comprendió que al final le dejaba sintiéndose solo e invariablemente quedaban sentimientos heridos y malos entendidos. Por la misma razón, rara vez se quedaba con el mismo hombre después de pocos meses, él se sentía como un sinvergüenza, tenía que admitirlo, pero normalmente se aburría rápidamente.

Toda su vida había levantado fácilmente hombres gays, a pesar de que no era el más alto, ni el más fuerte en el cuarto. Pero había algo acerca de Harry, y él lo sabía. No podía decir qué era, le habían dicho durante años que tenía cierta cosa, como una chispa, un peligroso rasgo, una llamada silenciosa que atraía no solo a hombres gays, sino también a mujeres hasta que ellas captaban el mensaje de que él no estaba disponible.

Actualmente capitalizaba lo que fuera esa esencia, adquirió poses, se empujó a sí mismo a través de sus estudios para modelar esa imagen de hombre elegante de las revistas.

Siempre había hecho ejercicio, y su cuerpo era delgado y duro, su abdomen mostraba el lavadero sexy, pechos y hombros bien desarrollados, piernas fuertes y un culo que hacía que hombres y mujeres babearan con deseo.

Como psicólogo, obtenía gran satisfacción de su práctica, se deleitaba usando su mente en lugar de su cuerpo para ganarse la vida.

Su gran apariencia le hacía la vida más fácil, algunas veces demasiado fácil. Estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que fuera que quisiera en su vida amorosa.

Él había conseguido a Ginger con apenas un pensamiento, y había sido divertido por un tiempo. Ahora tenía por delante la tarea de dejarlo suavemente, sin dramatismos ni lágrimas.

—Un penny por tus pensamientos —dijo Ginger suavemente, dejando una mano en el apretado pantalón de Harry

Harry, viendo fijamente el futuro delante de él dijo: — No muchos. Este fin de semana —miró hacia atrás a la botella de vino—, Jason nos surtió como la última vez.

Ginger asintió y no dijo nada. Retiró la mano, giró su cuerpo y encaró a Harry.

Harry se preguntó si entendería la indirecta, estaban prohibidos los juegos sexuales en el bar. El BDSM y alcohol no se mezclan, como bajan las inhibiciones, puede ser peligroso para ambos lados de la ecuación D/s. Su lenguaje corporal decía lo que quería.

Harry esperaba que esa noche fuera el momento adecuado para dejar a Ginger. Sabía que se había terminado. Dado que él tenía a alguien más en su cabeza, no podía seguir con esa charada, no era justo jugar con Ginger esta noche, no cuando el corazón y la mente de Harry ya estaban en otro sitio.

Él sonrío para sí mismo. _«Corazón y __mente»_. De hecho, no había tenido siquiera un encuentro con el tipo. _«Podía ser un completo __idiota»__. «¡Podía ser __hetero__!»_ No. Incluso cuando esos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, Harry tenía que admitir que él estaba razonablemente seguro de que el tipo era gay, aunque también reconocía que sus deseos podrían estar engañándolo. _«¿Y si él ya estaba tomado?»_ Harry aún así iría por él, eso seguro.

Él esperaba que no fuera tan duro para Ginger como se imaginaba. Quizás por estar en un lugar público, Ginger se comportaría con más gracia de la que tendría en algún lugar privado.

Cuando Harry intentaba explicar delicadamente que la emoción se había ido, Ginger lo interrumpió.

—Harry, no soy estúpido. Yo sentí que te retiraste desde la semana pasada o algo así, yo sabía que esto no iba a durar para siempre. Mira, yo no soy una chica adolescente golpeada por el amor. Sí eres caliente; sí eres el mejor Dom, yo nunca había estado con nadie en este bar. Pero hey, ¡eres Harry Styles, por el amor de Dios! Yo nunca hubiera creído que me dieras diez segundos de tu atención, mucho menos dos meses. Y entre tú y yo, —se inclinó hacia adelante y con su mejor voz de niña continuó—: El kilometraje que yo me llevo, mierda, que he conseguido por ser el sumiso de Harry Styles, va a llevarme, creo que hasta el 2010.

»Pero antes, este demasiado flaco pelirrojo con gusto por los látigos y cadenas, que ya está en la escena, quisiera saber a quién tienes de mi talla. Ahora que yo estoy listo para moverme y efectuar mi propio asesinato.

Ginger inclinó la cabeza y se rió con la tintineante cadena baja de una escala musical, esa era su marca.

Harry se sobresaltó ligeramente. A pesar de toda la atención y elogios que recibía, todavía se sentía apenado, se sentía extraño de pensar en sí mismo como una especie de artículo, un artículo a través del cual, los demás adquirirían poder y estimación solo por su asociación con él.

Aún así se sintió aliviado de la gentileza de Ginger, quien dijo: —No pienses más en eso, querido niño, —y le dio una palmadita en el muslo—. Pero es tu deber hacia mí ahora, —se inclinó hacia adelante para que los demás en el acogedor estudio que servía como bar no pudieran oír—, yo quiero un favor de ti, antes de que me deseches.

—Oh, Ginger, yo no te desecho yo sólo...

—No, no. No estoy protestando. Déjame decir lo que quiero. Yo lo entiendo completamente, ya te lo he dicho. Pero el favor que pido es simple, solo quiero saber quién es él.

—¿Quién es quién?

—Quién es por quien te deshaces de mí, Sr. Styles. Y no pretendas otra cosa, porque yo te conozco. Yo sé que tu mirada vagabunda va de un hombre a otro, nunca se detiene, dejemos la delicadeza. ¿A quién has dirigido tu amorosa mirada después de a mí? Huh. Prometo no ponerme celoso. Yo solo quiero saberlo. Además conozco a todo el mundo, quizás yo pueda presentártelo. —Se rió otra vez—. El hecho tácito es qué Harry Styles no necesita ser presentado, los atrapa en el aire.

—Realmente no hay nadie.

Ginger contempló a Harry, y este desvió la mirada. Normalmente él podría fijar la mirada en Ginger pero no con la imagen del apuesto extraño pasando por su mente, mientras sus ojos lo buscaban.

—¡Aha! —Ginger exclamó—. ¡Yo lo sabía! Ahora tienes que decírmelo. Yo te voy a acosar hasta que lo hagas, empuja todo afuera. ¡Vamos, dímelo!

—Oh cállate, —Harry se rió, ¡qué diablos!, ¿qué pretendía? ¿Cómo podía Ginger conocer lo bastante a su pequeña y aislada comunidad? —Está bien, está bien. Tú ganas. Pero yo no sé quién es el tipo. No sé nada acerca de él. Por lo que sé, podría ser un drogadicto, un idiota o un sacerdote célibe.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Ni idea.

—¿Qué? ¿No conoces su nombre?

—Ya te lo dije, no sé nada acerca de él, solo lo vi una vez.

—¿En serio? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde lo viste?

—En DeSoto. El pasado fin de semana. Tú estabas conmigo. Un tipo bajo y castaño, estaba en el patio, pero solo un segundo. Algo acerca de él atrapó mi mirada. Y no sé. Algo acerca de él...

Él se detuvo cuando Ginger abrió ampliamente sus ojos y su boca. —¿Él? Yo pasé la última semana fantaseando con él.

Harry sintió su pulso acelerarse. —¿Qué significa eso? ¿Tú lo conoces? ¿Quién es?

Él estaba tratando de controlar la excitación de su voz, pero falló.

—Bien, déjame ver. Déjame ver qué puedo recordar.

Ginger se recargó hacia atrás en su silla. Se acurrucó y esperó un momento antes de mirar a Harry.

—Déjame ver, regresar mi mente atrás... es todo muy vago...

Harry tomó una profunda respiración y se obligó a parecer indiferente. Conociendo a Ginger estaba planeando jugar con él y tomarse todo su tiempo.

—Oh sí. Él era el novato, husmeando alrededor de las locas. Fue invitado por su amiga lesbiana, Marlon, y su pequeña pareja punk.

—¿Su nombre? —Harry dijo suavemente.

—Déjame ver. —Ginger golpeó ligeramente un lado de su cara y miró al techo... —Louis algo. ¿Williams? No, no es correcto. Algo plano. Algo mundano, obvio. ¿Cómo era? Oh sí, Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson.

El nombre entró en la conciencia de Harry.

Ginger continúo. —Era bastante claro que estaba fuera de su elemento. Si es gay, él no lo sabe. Que es lo que yo apostaría en este caso. Tienes un largo trabajo delante de ti, Styles. ¿Con que él? Admito que se ve bastante bueno. ¡Está para comérselo y olvidar la cuchara! —Se rió y levantó el vaso—. Y lo tendrás, de eso estoy seguro.

Harry se obligó a recordar una razón para levantarse y alejarse de Ginger.

_«Louis __Tomlinson»__._ Harry se sentía como un idiota, pero no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. No solamente sabía el nombre de su niño dorado, él sabía exactamente dónde ir a buscarlo.

—Dos más de lo mismo, Pete, —dijo, y le dio un billete de veinte dólares para pagar la cuenta.

💋

Era sábado por la noche y, como siempre, Moe's estaba lleno.

Había grupos de dos y tres personas alrededor del bar y en el frente de los tres tableros de dardos a lo largo de la pared. Las cabinas estaban llenas con hombres y mujeres, pero separadas por géneros, hombres con hombres y mujeres con mujeres. Mucha gente había ido allí esperando encontrar a alguien, saludando, presentándose.

Amanda y Louis llegaron cerca de las diez de la noche, justo en el momento en que Maureen, Moe para sus amigos, ponía música y algunas parejas se dirigieron a la pequeña pista de baile en un lado del salón.

Marlon estaba poniéndoles unas cervezas a unos clientes cuando ellos entraron. Ella sonrío y levantó la mano; Amanda y Louis se dirigieron al bar.

Amanda usaba un vestido típico de tela suave, con un cinturón amarillo de piel, y botas de trabajo con la punta plateada.

Louis estaba vestido a la última moda, con jeans descoloridos y camisa blanca. En lugar de cinturón llevaba una bandana roja amarrada en la presilla del pantalón, resultado de los esfuerzos de Amanda en su vestuario.

Louis se sentía nervioso, estaba más relajado en DeSoto, a pesar de que Moe's se parecía más al bar de la esquina en Brooklyn, donde él normalmente pasaba tiempo con otros tipos, viendo el juego en la televisión y hablando acerca de mujeres de forma abstracta y de deportes en detalle.

Varias personas llamaron y saludaron a Amanda cuando pasaron.

Cuando ellos llegaron al bar, Marlon besó a su novia, y dijo: —Hey, bizcochito Louis. Te ves muy bien.

Louis sonrió y asintió esperando que los nervios no se notaran.

Marlon dijo: —¿Qué queréis tomar?

—Yo quiero una cerveza, la que sea que tengas está bien —Louis sacó su billetera.

—Guarda eso, corazón. La primera va por mi cuenta, —dijo Marlon. Le dio a Louis su bebida, y preparó la bebida favorita de Amanda: tequila con hielo y lima.

Louis miró alrededor del cuarto, había varios grupos de hombres, y algunos solos.

Todos ellos estarían entre los veinte y los treinta. Varios de ellos se veían muy bien, hasta donde él apreciaba.

Louis se sentía muy nervioso, casi como un adolescente en su primer baile con chicas, desorientado y asustado. Él nunca había tenido esa experiencia. Sabía que en la secundaria los demás chicos estaban nerviosos, pero él nunca se conectó. Precisamente porque él no se sentía atraído por las chicas, no podía imaginar la angustia y miedo que sus amigos tenían. Ahora sabía la razón de su indiferencia.

Ahora que finalmente lo había admitido, estaba nervioso.

Alguien se aproximaba a ellos, se giró de nuevo al bar y derramó cerveza en sus pantalones.

—Siéntate y relájate, —dijo Amanda señalando la silla al lado de ella en la barra.

—Viene hacia acá, —dijo precipitadamente Louis.

Amanda tomó un trago de su tequila con lima — ¿Quién? —preguntó, enfocada en su bebida.

—Yo no sé quién es, pero viene para acá. —La voz de Louis se acercaba al pánico y Amanda se rió y se giró para ver quién había causado ansiedad en su amigo.

—Jesús, relájate, L. No es como que fuera a joderte por el culo aquí en el bar. Es solo George St. Lawrence. Trabaja en la oficina postal, ¿sabes? Él no va a morderte, te lo juro.

George fue directo hacia ellos, entonces Amanda dijo: —Hey, George. Este es mi amigo Louis. Louis Tomlinson, George St. Lawrence.

Ellos estrecharon las manos y Louis se quedó maravillado con su masculino agarre. Se dio cuenta de que tenía toda clase de estúpidos estereotipos sobre homosexuales en su cabeza, y sería mejor que los superara rápidamente.

—Hey, —dijo suavemente.

George medía aproximadamente un metro ochenta, tenía cabello color arena, y una cara agradable, aunque no especialmente memorable.

George, revisaba a su vez a Louis, apreciando lo bien que se veía; inclinó la cabeza y finalmente dijo:

—Encantado de conocerte. —Sosteniendo la mano de Louis un segundo bastante largo, intentó ver algún significado dentro de sus ojos—. ¿Te importaría si me uno a ustedes?

Sin esperar la respuesta de Louis, George se sentó en una alta silla roja al lado de él.

Apoyó los codos en el bar y rozó el brazo de Louis. Este, impulsivamente, lo retiró. Su corazón se aceleró rápidamente. _«¿Sería este su primer amante?»._ Louis sabía que los hombres gays se movían rápido, no andaban con sutilezas de cortejos.

_«Espera un minuto, ¿realmente sabía eso o era otro estereotipo?»_

Se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada, él era un inocente y debería andar con cuidado. Gracias a Dios, Amanda estaba cerca de él. Ella no iba a dejarlo hacer nada estúpido, _«¿lo haría?»_

George comenzó a hablar, preguntándole a Louis lo que hacía para vivir y comentando acerca de su trabajo en la oficina postal.

Hablaba de una forma innocua, un tanto aburrida, y Louis sintió que se relajaba.

Diablos, eso no era muy diferente de hablar con una mujer en un bar. De hecho era de alguna manera más fácil, porque no temía que ella quisiera buscarlo y él no fracasaría otra vez.

Al menos esta vez estaba siendo honesto consigo mismo por primera vez en su vida. Sonrió, y George, que pensó que la sonrisa estaba dirigida a él, se la devolvió mostrando largos dientes amarillos.

—Tienes una sonrisa hermosa, ¿alguien te lo había dicho?

George inclinó su cabeza en un gesto de auto desprecio y corrigió.

—Seguro que alguien te lo dijo ya, ¿quién soy yo para bromear?

Louis se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba tan nervioso como él. Al parecer, el no ser nuevo en todo esto no te lo hacía más fácil, el tipo no era especialmente guapo, y no se veía muy confiado.

Louis se encontró más relajado al saber que George solo era otro tipo solitario. Esta vez la sonrisa sí iba dirigida a George, quien se ruborizó y se acercó más.

Amanda se inclinó rápidamente, y acercó su boca al oído de Louis. —Estás genial, L. —Lo animó—. Yo voy a saludar a Jane y Frankie, ¿está bien? Estaré ahí, si me necesitas.

Ella se fue dejando a Louis totalmente solo con su nuevo 'amigo'. Tomó una respiración y se giró hacia George, sus ojos brillaban con ansiedad ante él.

💋

¿Cómo es esa expresión?:_ 'Parece que el tiempo se detiene'. _Obviamente el tiempo no se detiene, pero hay momentos en que parece que se congela, cuando todo el bullicio de la vida cotidiana se calma repentinamente y todos los sentidos parecen enfocarse en un momento perfecto.

¿Cómo fue que Louis escogió ese preciso momento para girarse hacia la puerta, moviendo su taburete lentamente hacia George, pero que, por alguna razón, su vista pasó de su cuerpo dirigiéndose hacia la entrada?

¿Cómo fue que Harry escogió ese preciso momento para entrar, y giró su cara hacia el bar, donde él sabía que Marlon Cohen estaría trabajando ese sábado en la noche?

Él no había planeado salir esa noche, ya que la última noche en La Caverna lo había agotado. Incluso aunque Ginger se había tomado las cosas con una gracia razonable, Harry siempre encontraba esos momentos difíciles. Pero entonces había descubierto el nombre del hombre de sus fantasías, 'Louis Tomlinson', y todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir a Moe's y preguntarle a Marlon dónde encontrarlo.

Él no conocía bien a Marlon, pero sí lo suficiente, e incluso si ella no podía decirle dónde encontrarlo, al menos le diría que Harry estaba interesado.

Harry siempre obtenía lo que quería, y por primera vez, estaba honestamente decidido a conseguirlo.

Louis no podría rechazarlo, ellos estaban conectados. Incluso si se consideraba a sí mismo hetero, él había estado en un club gay y Harry lo 'corrompería', más que eso, en poco tiempo dejaría de considerarse un tipo hetero.

Los aspectos de D/s eran otra historia. Harry no tenía ni idea de si Louis tenía cualquier interés en esa línea, pero ellos tendrían tiempo, todo el tiempo.

Harry había planeado quedarse tranquilamente en casa esa noche de sábado, había alquilado su vieja película favorita, y planeaba pasar el tiempo solo, saboreando su nuevo descubrimiento.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba determinado a detenerse, dudando en dar el siguiente paso y encontrar a su niño dorado.

_«Hasta estar __seguro»_. 

Él quería estar seguro. Deseaba saborear su descubrimiento un poco más, antes de hacer realidad sus fantasías. Algo más lo estaba molestando: El miedo.

Harry Styles, sumamente confiado y siempre dispuesto a tomar lo que quería, se encontraba para su propia sorpresa secretamente asustado de Louis Tomlinson.

_«¿Qué si no quería nada con él?».«¿Por qué se alejó después de haber intercambiado una candente mirada?»_

Al menos ahora, si no salía a buscarlo, Harry podía mantener su fantasía más tiempo. Él podía seguir siendo un dulce recuerdo acurrucado en su corazón, en lugar de una potencial fuente de dolor y rechazo.

_«Detente»_, Harry se amonestó a sí mismo. _«Suenas como __Ginger__, por el amor de __Dios»__. «Yo estoy haciendo de esto un drama, incluso aunque lo esté haciendo solamente en mi cabeza. Que se joda esto, yo voy a __conseguirlo»__._

Resuelto, se bañó y se examinó críticamente en su espejo de cuerpo entero mientras se secaba su firme y plano abdomen. Se giró mirando de perfil su culo, bastante bien redondeado sobre sus fuertes piernas. _«Lo voy a __hacer»__,_ pensó.

Era inconsciente de que su mayor atractivo estaba en sus ojos, en su expresión, en esa secreta chispa de sexualidad natural que emanaba de él igual que un fino y raro perfume.

Se puso unos pantalones de lino gris y una camisa formal de seda gris oscuro, enrollando las mangas hasta la mitad de los brazos. Cuidadosamente, se colocó un pequeño diamante en el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, su única joya excepto por un reloj de plata.

Pidió un taxi, no quería batallar buscando estacionamiento un sábado por la noche.

Cuando entró al club se giró hacia el bar, buscando a la gran y alta mujer llamada Marlon, quien esperaba que pudiera ponerlo en el camino de descubrir a su niño dorado.

Entonces el tiempo se detuvo.

Cuando la frase 'el tiempo se congeló' los atrapó a ambos, Harry y Louis, el silencio cayó entre ellos. Después de una fracción de segundo, cuando el tiempo fue restaurado, cada uno de ellos murmuró: —Oh Dios mío, es él.

Pobre George. Él no tenía ninguna oportunidad después de eso. Para darle crédito, lo vio y desapareció cuando Harry se aproximó al bar.

💋

Louis sintió su estómago cerrarse, la adrenalina correr por sus venas como una cosa viva.

_«Comprende, __comprende»_. Estas palabras seguían corriendo a través de su cabeza, lentamente él se giró hacia el bar. Sin duda su cara estaría brillante y roja. Cruzó sus piernas tratando de esconder la repentina erección que la mirada de Harry Styles había causado.

Sus sueños y fantasías de la pasada semana estaban centrados en ese hombre.

Su ondulado cabello caía en su cara, ocultando uno de los ojos, el otro era grande, de color verde y estaba fijo en él. Él estaba aquí _realmente_.

Él oyó al hombre aproximarse, lo sintió en la silla de al lado, olió su esencia, una cosa ligera e indefinible, alguna cosa intensamente atrayente.

Contra su voluntad se giró hacia el hombre, atraído hacia él. No podía hablar, sin duda su voz se quebraría.

—Buenas noches, Marlon, —dijo Harry con facilidad, con una voz suave y baja—. ¿Me sirves una copa de Cabernet cuando tengas oportunidad?

Louis tragó, dándose cuenta de que no había respirado desde que el hombre se había sentado.

Tomó aire y miró al guapo hombre. Harry, estaba girado hacia él, sus ojos observándolo, justo igual que la primera desafortunada noche. Su boca se curvó hacia arriba, en una cálida sonrisa cuando dijo: —Hola. ¿Nos hemos visto antes? Mi nombre es Styles. Harry Styles.

Extendió su mano a Louis, quien la tomó rezando porque la suya no lo traicionara con un temblor. —Tomlinson, —contestó de igual modo—. Louis Tomlinson. —Y entonces, estúpidamente, agregó—: A sus órdenes. 

_«Dios ¿por qué dije eso? Se oyó como en el siglo _ _diecinueve»_ _ «¡Tonto!»_

Pero Harry se veía encantado, porque, levantando sus ojos verdes ligeramente, preguntó: —¿De verdad? Me gusta eso de un hombre. 'A mis órdenes', eso tiene potencial, Louis. Sí, de verdad.

Louis se ruborizó, entendiendo rápidamente las implicaciones de sus palabras.

¡Oh claro! El tipo estaba dentro de BDSM, sin embargo probablemente no sabría que Louis lo sabía.

Harry sonrió ampliamente cuando Louis se ruborizó, y este deseó poder hundirse debajo del suelo del bar, o tener un anillo mágico y desaparecer.

—Aquí tienes, Harry. ¿Qué te trajo a este humilde y pequeño lugar, eh? ¿Visitando los barrios bajos? —Marlon colocó una servilleta de papel en su lugar y puso el vaso de vino rojo encima, enfrente de Harry. Ella miró a Louis con expresión cínica e incluso divertida. Pero en lugar de traicionarlo, quizás consciente de que él podía morir mil veces en ese momento, ella simplemente dijo—: Hey, Louis, ¿puedo traerte otra cerveza?

Louis asintió, agradeciendo la distracción. Ambos se observaron tomando sus bebidas.

Cuando Marlon dejó la fresca cerveza y se llevó el vaso vacío, Harry continuó su conversación, su voz era agradable, con un ligero acento. —Este no es mi lugar habitual, pero ¿tú vienes a menudo? Hace mucho que no venía a Moe's, pero este es un buen lugar para relajarse, sin nadie que te moleste.

—¡Oh! Um. Sí. Yo creo, no. No, esta es la primera vez que vengo. Yo estuve en DeSoto's el pasado fin de semana con mis amigas. Quizás fue entonces cuando me viste, no lo sé. La verdad es que yo no salgo mucho.

_«Oh Jesús, ¿puedo oírme más lamentable?»_ Louis se golpeaba mentalmente a sí mismo en la cabeza.

Harry solo sonrió. Tocó ligeramente el muslo de Louis con dos largos y delgados dedos.

—Relájate Louis. Esto, está bien. Yo creo que tú, lindo, eres nuevo en todo esto, y estás un poco abrumado. Bien, todo lo que yo puedo decirte es que no lo estés.

»¿Qué dices si nos movemos a una cabina un poco más privada? Podemos conocernos, contarnos dónde hemos estado, y todo lo demás de nuestras vidas. —Se rió ligeramente, sus ojos estudiando suavemente al obviamente nervioso joven.

Louis mordió su labio, miró alrededor del cuarto a la cabina donde Amanda estaba sentada con su novia, completamente ignorante de que Louis estaba encarando al objeto de sus deseos. _«¡Esto es real, justo en el bar de Moe's»._ Desde donde estaba sentado, todo lo que pudo ver fue la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—Allá hay uno, —Harry señaló y cruzó el cuarto. No dudó, asumió que Louis seguía explorando el cuarto en busca de una cabina vacía.

_«¿Por qué no? No necesito que __Amanda__ me sostenga la mano. Por el amor de Dios, __Harry__Styles__ no me va a __morder»__._

Parecía un tipo agradable. Louis se dio cuenta que él esperaba que fuera alguien engreído y distante. Alguien preocupado por sí mismo, alguien que sabía que llamaba la atención de otros. 

_«¿Cómo podría no saberlo?»_

Sin embargo, este hombre se veía modesto, agradable y sensato. Sí, él era tan sexy como el infierno, pero no de una manera amenazadora. Louis se puso de pie y dijo: —Está bien para mí.

Ellos tomaron su bebida y se sentaron en una cabina para dos en una esquina del salón.

Louis sintió durante un momento una punzada de culpa cuando pasó a George, quien levantó su vaso hacia la hermosa pareja y los vio alejarse. Su cara era una hoja en blanco.

Cuando ellos estuvieron cómodamente sentados en lados opuestos de la mesa, Harry dijo: —Bien, ¿qué te trajo a Moe's?

—Oh. Bien. —Louis sintió su lengua enredarse, estaba literalmente hecha un nudo. Eso era ridículo.

Nunca se había sentido así con una mujer, sin importar cuán hermosa fuera. ¿Cuál era su problema?

Él tomo un trago de su cerveza y comenzó a hablar, esperando que las palabras pudieran salir de sus labios, aunque no supiera qué era lo que iba a decir.

—Louis. Por favor. No sé por qué estás tan nervioso, pero, por favor, relájate.

Louis se rió fuerte, de manera poco cortés, y después señaló: —Dios, es tan obvio, como todo esto. Yo... lo siento. Es solo que no esperaba verte, no aquí, no esta noche.

—¿Esperabas verme en algún otro momento? Entonces, ¿dónde esperabas verme?

Louis observó al apuesto hombre, que estaba frente a él. 

_«¿Estaría a su nivel?» _

Él tenía alguna experiencia con mujeres, aunque realmente una experiencia limitada. Normalmente es peligroso estar con alguien que no se siente atraído por ti. Invariablemente, alguien, al final, resulta herido. Sabía que no quería ser él.

Por otro lado, ¿qué tenía que perder? Se sentía hecho un total idiota. Quizás en este caso, la honestidad fuera la mejor política. ¿Qué podía ser peor que el hecho de que la primera impresión fuera de torpeza? Harry podría haberlo invitado a la cabina por lástima, y estar ya arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho.

—Joder, —dijo Louis suavemente antes de darse cuenta de que la palabra había estado esperando en su lengua.

—Lo siento, ¿dijiste joder? —Harry lo observó perplejo.

—Hombre, soy yo el que lo siente. La he estado jodiendo desde el momento en que tú caminaste hacia mí desde la puerta. Es solo... bien, yo no esperaba verte, eso es todo. Después de la primera noche, si lo quieres saber, he estado pensando un poco en ti, y ahora estás aquí, a mi alcance, e incluso podría tocarte. Claro, eso es si no me asustara que tú vieras mi maldita mano temblar. —Louis se rió con una expresión lamentable.

Harry sonrío, mostrando sus hermosos y derechos dientes contra su piel y sus labios rojos. —Louis, debo decirte algo, yo tenía una pista acerca de quién eras, pero puedo ver que tú estás muy nervioso y definitivamente agitado acerca de algo.

»Por si se te resulta más fácil, te diré que vine aquí para saber más de ti. De cualquier modo, yo no esperaba ver a 'mi niño dorado', solo vine para tantear el terreno y tratar de saber más sobre ti, antes de hacer contacto realmente.

Ahora era Louis quien lo miraba fijamente. —¿Tu... qué?

Harry se ruborizó ligeramente y se rió. —Ves, yo estoy tan nervioso como tú, solo que lo oculto mejor. Cuando entré en el bar y dije, '¿nos hemos visto antes?', era una tontería, yo sabía exactamente dónde te había visto. El pasado sábado, en DeSoto's, en el patio. De repente estaba ahí, este Adonis dorado, en jeans negros, y cuando miré otra vez, ya te habías ido.

—Pero tú estabas con ese tipo, Ginger... algo, él dijo que tú eras su Amo. El llamativo pelirrojo... —Louis sé mordió sus palabras consciente de que podía ofender a Harry con su crudo comentario.

Pero Harry solamente se rió y recargó hacia atrás su cabeza. —¿Él dijo eso? Y sí, él es un poco llamativo, es el primero en admitirlo, y lo toma como un cumplido. Pero ahora, sobre el otro asunto de lo que dijo, ya no lo es, aunque sí lo fue alguna vez. Supongo que me gusta jugar a eso con mis amigos, y he jugado con él de vez en cuando. Es un esclavo del dolor y obtiene satisfacción sexual con la dominación. Ahí realmente no había amor involucrado, no de mi lado al menos.

Louis absorbió ese momento, las palabras, 'dominación sexual' reverberaban en su cabeza. Suavemente preguntó: —¿Niño dorado?

Harry sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de Louis, quien sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar a través de la punta de los dedos de la mano del otro hombre. Él resistió el impulso de tomar la mano y besarla, en lugar de eso, solo se quedó tranquilo.

Harry dijo: —Así es como yo te llamaba en mi cabeza, ya que en ese momento yo no sabía quién eras. De hecho, fue Ginger quien me dio tu nombre. Dijo que habías ido allí con Marlon y su chica, y yo sumé dos más dos, y vine aquí a buscarte, o a preguntarle a Marlon sobre ti.

Harry tomó un trago de su vino. —Ahí lo tienes, — dijo—. Ahora tú lo sabes todo. Has estado pensando en mí desde esa noche, y yo he pensado en ti. Y ahora los dos estamos aquí.

—Sí, —Louis repitió estúpidamente—. Nosotros estamos aquí.

—Ahora la pregunta es, ¿qué vamos a hacer con eso?

💋

El apartamento de Harry en la parte baja de Manhattan era pequeño pero elegante, mucho más que el práctico apartamento de Louis en Brooklyn. Louis estaba sentado en el borde de una silla de cuero negra, observando el cuarto, las exquisitas pinturas en las paredes. Él no sabía mucho de arte, pero le gustaba lo que veía. Harry Styles era como se había imaginado que podía ser, todo clase.

Tenía un librero lleno con interesantes títulos, tanto de ficción como de no ficción, pero Louis se sentía demasiado nervioso para levantarse y echarles una mirada, algo que habría hecho en circunstancias más normales.

_«Circunstancias __normales»_. 

Aquí estaba él, en el apartamento de un desconocido. Se habían marchado juntos de Moe's, después de haber mantenido una conversación de apenas veinte minutos. Harry había dicho: — ¿Vamos a mi apartamento? —y a Louis ni siquiera se le ocurrió negarse. Era algo inevitable que ellos terminarían ahí, estaba predestinado.

—Déjame tan solo decirle adiós a Amanda. Yo vine con ella y no quiero que se preocupe.

—Seguro, —dijo Harry—. Mientras, yo voy al bar a pagar.

Tomaron un taxi hasta el edificio de apartamentos, sin decir ni una sola palabra en el trayecto. Mientras subían los tres pisos de escaleras, Louis se preguntaba qué hacía allí, pero dentro de él lo sabía. Esto era el inicio de algo.

Realmente, el inicio de su vida.

Harry regresó con dos vasos llenos con un vino rojo. — Esto es un 'Puerto'. Mi favorito para beber. ¿Te gusta?

—No lo sé —dijo Louis—. Nunca lo he probado, normalmente bebo cerveza.

—Bien, es agradable para relajarte. Este es un vino especialmente agradable, lo encontré recientemente en una pequeña tienda en Broadway. Tiene cuerpo, con tonos frutales. Y finalmente extremadamente viejo.

Harry giró un poco el líquido de su vaso y tomó un trago. Se sentó mirando a Louis probar su bebida.

—¿Bueno, qué piensas? —dijo Harry con una expresión impaciente.

—Es delicioso. Más dulce de lo que esperaba, — Louis contestó.

—Realmente es un vino de sobremesa. Muy concentrado, para beber solo a sorbos, no logra alterarte.

Louis tomó otro sorbo. —Es realmente delicioso. — Él sonrió a Harry quien se inclinó en la silla.

Hubo un breve silencio, mientras disfrutaban el fino Puerto. Ya era tarde y Louis había bebido varios tragos, pero se sentía vivo. Y en ese gran apartamento, con el despreocupado y tranquilo hombre, Louis se encontró a sí mismo relajado. Harry había puesto algo de música suave de teclados y cuerdas. El silencio entre ellos era complicado, pero amigable.

Después de un momento Harry dijo: —Dime, ¿qué fue lo primero que hizo que te dieras cuenta de que eras gay?

Louis tosió atragantándose con su vino, y dijo: — ¿Discúlpame?

Harry se rió. —Hey, eso es lo que hago para ganarme la vida, soy psicólogo, y tengo sensibilidad acerca de estas cosas. Es bastante claro, aún si no tuviera entrenamiento para reconocer esas señales, que estás luchando con alguna cosa nueva, y esa cosa es tu orientación sexual. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Louis que miraba a lo lejos, regresó a Harry y asintió.

—Estás en lo correcto. Yo soy... Yo soy gay.

—Esa es la cosa más difícil que has hecho, admitirlo en voz alta. —La voz de Harry era suave.

—Sí. Sí, yo creo que lo es. He estado pensando en eso por un tiempo, aunque la primera vez fue totalmente una locura, me tumbó, ¿sabes? Los Tomlinson no son homos. —Sonrío disculpándose.

—Yo creo que los Tomlinson no admiten que ellos son homos, —Harry se rió.

—Sí. No hay opción. Nada emocional es una opción, a menos que seas mujer. Incluso entonces, se ve mal si se vuelve demasiado emocional. Nosotros, los Tomlinson, aceptamos y tomamos las cosas como hombres.

Harry asintió, lentamente dijo: —No hay nada de malo en hablar de eso en circunstancias normales. —Volvió a fijar su mirada en Louis, quien se sintió ruborizar, aunque no estaba seguro de que Harry lo hubiera notado.

—Déjame moverme aquí al sofá, como contención — dijo Harry, se puso de pie, dejó su silla y se sentó junto a Louis. Harry se inclinó hacia atrás, y Louis se quedó en el borde del sillón como si fuera a saltar en el momento en que notara algo.

—Bien, háblame acerca de eso, Louis. ¿Cómo un hombre caliente y sexy como tú, ha pasado todo el camino dentro de sus veintes sin saber que es gay?

Louis miró dentro de su vino y contestó lentamente.

—Yo creo, que no lo sé.

Harry siguió tranquilo y Louis continúo. —Yo sabía que había algo mal en mí. Algo diferente. Yo nunca fui capaz de conectarme. En otras palabras, no me conectaba con una mujer. Yo podía apreciar su belleza, la belleza de la forma de una mujer, pero, incluso en mi mente, no pensaba en el sexo. —Sonrío ligeramente. _«Debe __pensarque__ soy un extraño, aunque quizás no sea así para __Harry»._— Es solo que yo no lo sabía, nada me emocionaba, nada aceleraba mi corazón ni calentaba mi sangre, yo tenía que imaginar cosas, ya sabes, para tener una erección y poder tener sexo con ellas. Eso era casi igual que una obligación. Yo siempre terminaba sintiendo que había hecho trampa, y que, de alguna manera, había fallado.

Miraba implorante a Harry en busca de aceptación y entendimiento.

—Eso se oye difícil —dijo Harry—, el ir por la vida así, imagino que te estabas quebrando.

—¡Quebrado, sí! Esa es exactamente la palabra que usaba en mi cabeza. Ahora encuentro que quizás no esté quebrado, no esté jodido. Solo estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado, porque cuando te vi... —Se detuvo y mordió su labio, sintiéndose repentinamente tímido—. Bien, yo ya había visto tipos que se veían bien, sin duda, e incluso admito que algunos me habían parecido calientes y me habían causado una erección. Pero siempre fui capaz de atribuirlo a la envidia. Yo podía decirme a mí mismo:_ «Hombre, si solo lograras verte como él, entonces te sentirías sexy y todas las chicas querrían estar contigo y tú con __ellas»__._ Pero me estaba engañando, ahora lo sé.

—Tú no puedes pensar eso, Louis. Porque tú eres tan caliente que yo necesito ahora mismo un baño con hielo para contenerme. —Harry se rió y Louis se rió también, agradecido. Se recargó en el sillón y estiró sus piernas, al fin.

—Bien, gracias. Pero, Harry, cuando te vi, algo hizo 'clic' dentro de mí, igual que un interruptor cuando lo enciendes, y repentinamente fui consciente. Sé que suena extraño, había pasado veinticuatro años sin saber lo que era, y ni siquiera había oído hablar de que eso pudiera pasar. Yo nunca pensé en mí mismo como un estúpido, pero, ¡Jesús, qué tonto fui!

—No es estúpido en absoluto. Tú te sorprenderías de saber cuánta gente pasa toda su vida sin conectar con lo que realmente son, sin explorar nunca su propio potencial de diversas maneras. Realmente, Louis, tú no debes gastar otro segundo golpeándote a ti mismo sobre esto. Es en qué es lo que realmente te excita en lo que debes centrarte, y en el hecho de que ahora estás vivo, despierto y consciente. Estás listo para comenzar tu nueva vida.

—Eso es justo lo que he estaba pensando desde que, de alguna forma, tú te conectaste en mi cabeza. Eso me gusta. Pero también estoy un poco nervioso —Louis sonrió.

—Oh, no estés nervioso. Si yo estoy conectado contigo, es solamente porque tú estás conectado conmigo también. Hay algo entre nosotros, ambos lo sentimos desde el primer momento en que nos vimos uno al otro. Yo tengo algo que decirte, Louis. Para mí generalmente no es como esto. Yo 'juego en el campo' tú sabes, selecciono a alguien, y si quiere, nos unimos, lo uso y cuando me aburro se terminó el juego. Sé que se oye frío, pero tú encontrarás que esto es común en la escena gay. Muchos hombres incluso esperan eso de su pareja.

»Con eso no quiero decir que no haya romance y amor verdadero también, seguro que lo hay, pero no es en lo que nos enfocamos la mayoría. Creo que la mayoría buscamos placer sexual.

Harry sonrío y Louis se rió.

—Eso no es diferente en los hombres heteros, créeme, nosotros... —Él se detuvo y enmendó—. Yo creo, que ellos solo juegan al enamorado para conseguir a la chica, es la mujer la que quiere todo eso de las flores y las velas.

Harry se rió. —Bien, yo no sé. Un poco de romance es muy sexy también, en circunstancias correctas. Solo estoy diciendo que nunca había encontrado al tipo correcto. Al menos hasta ahora.

Él dijo las últimas palabras suavemente, casi tentativamente, como si temiera que Louis pudiera refutarlo. Louis no contestó, sintiendo su boca repentinamente seca. Harry tomó en su mano el vaso de la mano de Louis y dejó ambos vasos en la mesita de café frente a ellos.

Sin hablar, ellos se acercaron más uno al otro en el sofá, hasta que sus muslos se tocaron. Harry extendió el brazo lentamente y acarició la mejilla de Louis. Este se sintió mareado y asustado, pero también muy excitado. Sintió su pene ponerse rígido contra sus pantalones. Tragó y cerró sus ojos cuando Harry continuó acariciando su mejilla, con su otra mano descansando suavemente sobre el muslo de Louis.

—¿Puedo besarte? —Dijo suavemente. Louis no podía abrir los ojos, pero asintió lentamente. 

Temblaba cuando los labios de Harry tocaron suavemente los suyos. Se sentía como una estatua, incapaz de responder o resistir. Harry lo besó mientras él mantenía la boca cerrada. Después de un momento, se movió sobre la mejilla de Louis y besó ligeramente la piel, permitiendo a la punta de su lengua rozar la carne. Louis continuaba como una piedra, con los ojos cerrados.

La mano de Harry se deslizó lentamente del muslo hacia el pene de Louis que se tensó hacia la mano. Cuando tocó el cierre de sus jeans, el calor y la ligera presión de la mano de Harry sobre su entrepierna sacó un gemido de los labios de Louis. Su corazón se aceleró en su pecho y sus labios se abrieron. Él trató de acomodarse a la armonía de su corazón respirando más rápido.

La presión en su pene aumentó súbitamente, los labios de Harry encontraron los de Louis, y esta vez permitió la invasión de la lengua. A pesar de la urgencia que lo impulsaba a aceptarlo, el beso de Harry fue lento, seductor.

Louis estaba sentado con su cabeza recargada en el respaldo de piel negra del sofá, su cabello brillaba a la luz de la lámpara. El hombre de cabello marrón, usaba la punta de la lengua haciendo temblar a Louis, penetrando entre su lengua y sus dientes, deslizándose dentro de la boca de Louis, uniéndose de tal manera, que Louis se sintió completamente cautivo de una deliciosa nueva sensación, no hubiera podido moverse ni aunque lo hubiera deseado. Pero él no quería, prefería estar completamente quieto para que Harry no detuviera nunca ese peculiar y perfecto beso.

Harry se detuvo, pero solo lo suficiente para llevar más allá el deseo de Louis. Su lengua penetró más profundamente dentro de la boca, encontrando la lengua de Louis, quien rápidamente se sintió vivo, y besó y chupó la boca de Harry respondiendo finalmente a su amor.

Harry tomó a Louis en sus brazos, lo tiró hacia adelante de tal manera que la mejilla de Louis chocó contra el pecho de Harry cuando lo acunó en un fuerte abrazo. Louis sentía que su pene iba a explotar, estaba presionando dolorosamente contra sus jeans, la punta mojaba su ropa interior por el deseo. Como si le leyera la mente, Harry bajó el cierre de sus pantalones, y deslizó sus dedos hábilmente por la abertura de los calzoncillos de algodón de Louis.

—Tomo mi premio, —susurró con un seductor acento. Su mano agarró el grueso eje erecto de Louis, y este gimió cuando Harry deslizó sus dedos ligeramente de arriba hacia abajo de su pene; luego lo exprimió, aplicando la presión perfecta hasta que Louis gimió y gritó. El placer cada vez mayor dentro de su cuerpo era casi insoportable. Era como una luz blanca y perfecta, tan brillante que uno no la puede mirar, y al mismo tiempo no puede resistirse a dejar de hacerlo a riesgo de sufrir ceguera, solo por sentir su belleza y calor. Después de un minuto, el jovencito disparó su pegajosa semilla en varios fuertes chorros, estremeciéndose y arqueándose, su voz expresaba pasión.

Después de un momento se recuperó y trató de sentarse, mirando hacia su regazo. —Oh, Jesús, —murmuró sobrepasando la humillación al placer cuando se dio cuenta lo que había hecho—. Lo siento, lo siento, oh, no sé... mierda, yo estaba listo, quiero decir, he hecho un lío aquí, yo normalmente no acabo tan prematuramente, es sólo...

Harry acalló las protestas de Louis con otro beso. Entre besos él murmuraba: _—Shh, __hush__...__hush__,_ Louis. No hay problema. Fue dulce. Fue adorable. Es la prueba de tu pasión por mí, y de que tú, de buena gana, la dejaste ir. No te disculpes por ser un viril sexy hombre. Solo alégrate. Acuéstate y cierra los ojos, yo voy a cuidar de ti.

Louis se recostó nuevamente, su corazón golpeando en su pecho, las endorfinas en su sangre haciéndolo sentir feliz y estupendo.

Se dio cuenta de que nunca había experimentado un placer así con una mujer, y ciertamente no con su propia mano. La intensidad del orgasmo lo tomó completamente por sorpresa.

Ahora, él sentía algo húmedo y caliente en su pene, y se dio cuenta de que Harry lo estaba tomando dentro de su boca. Él estaba solamente medio erecto y todavía pegajoso por su corrida. Louis, instintivamente, empezó a empujar para alejarse, entre horrorizado y entusiasmado. La boca de otro hombre estaba en su pene lamiendo su semilla. Entonces Harry deslizó su lengua caliente y húmeda suavemente bajo las bolas de Louis y él se olvidó de estar horrorizado.

—Oh, —gimió suavemente cuando la dulce lengua de Harry se movió con habilidad por debajo del saco de sus bolas, lamiendo el camino de regreso hacia su pene erecto. Lo tomó dentro de su boca hasta que todo su pene estuvo enterrado en la boca, la punta rozando la suave golosina de la garganta de Harry.

Louis sintió los dedos de Harry rodeando las bolas, ahuecándolas juntas, aplicando una ligera presión, al mismo tiempo que masajeaba el pene con sus labios y lengua.

Él no pensaba detenerse hasta que Louis eyaculara otra vez, esta vez profundamente en su garganta. Instintivamente, Louis agarró la cabeza de Harry cuando disparó su carga, sosteniendo al hombre que recibía su oferta. Harry lo permitió, esperando hasta que Louis dejara de estremecerse antes de salirse suavemente del gastado hombre.

La cabeza de Louis cayó hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios abiertos, sus mejillas ruborizadas. Con un gesto casi maternal, Harry colocó el flácido pene de Louis dentro de sus pantalones, y se sentó al lado de él, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, su pecho jadeando. Harry dijo: —Ese fue mi regalo para ti, pero a partir de ahora, tendrás que ganártelo.

💋

Louis raramente había pedido algún día libre en el trabajo, ya que no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. Él no estaba casado, no tenía niños, y francamente, era motivo de orgullo personal saber que podían contar con él, incluso aunque él, secretamente, preferiría no desempeñar ese trabajo.

Cuando llamó al taller el lunes por la mañana para avisar que estaba enfermo, su hermano Hank se sorprendió. —Hey, el empleado con asistencia perfecta no puede hacer eso. Tú no te oyes enfermo hermano, ¿qué estás, enfermo de amor? ¿Finalmente has encontrado a la chica de tus sueños? Bien, tómate tu tiempo ¿eh? —Hank se rió como si hubiera dicho algo extremadamente gracioso.

Louis contestó automáticamente. —No, no es nada de eso. Es solo un dolor de estómago que no me dejó dormir en toda la noche. Estoy agotado, pero estoy seguro de que mañana estaré bien.

—Bien, se lo diré a papá. Espero que no te lo descuente de tu paga.

—Sí, muy divertido. Adiós, Hank.

Cerró el teléfono celular y lo dejó en la mesita de noche de Harry. Él no había dejado el apartamento desde el sábado por la noche. Harry, recostado, le dio un codazo, sonrió y dijo: —No dormiste en toda la noche, huh, ¿qué fue eso jovencito?

Louis se rió e hizo un simulacro de golpear a su amante. —Nosotros tenemos que salir. ¿Correcto? Tenemos que ir fuera a por comida, la gente va a pensar que me secuestraste. —Pero en lugar de tratar de levantarse se giró, quedando otra vez en posición de cuchara contra Harry.

Louis nunca se había sentido tan maravillosamente bien en su vida, el apretado y pequeño nudo de odio y auto desprecio, simplemente se había deshecho, disuelto dentro de esa extraña alegría que acababa de descubrir en su vida.

Harry, rizando el cabello de Louis agregó: —Sí, tenemos que salir. Yo tengo unos pacientes que ver esta tarde, y realmente tú tienes que ir a tu casa y asegurarte de que todavía tienes apartamento, además de que tienes que comprar lo que te dije. Por supuesto recordarás nuestra conversación.

_«Su _ _conversación»_ _. _

Louis sintió un pequeño hilo resquebrajar su valor. Era un delicioso miedo, ya que estaba intrigado y excitado porque Harry había hablado con él acerca de eso. Él había estado dispuesto a intentar hacerlo en ese momento, mientras Harry hablaba, pero este se había negado.

—Tú necesitas detenerte, mi salvaje semental.

_Necesitas acostumbrarte a la idea de tu orientación sexual_.

_A la idea de que ese dulce _ _culito_ _ tuyo va a ser desflorado. _

Cuando Louis se ruborizó Harry dijo—: ¿Ves? Tú ni siquiera puedes hablar de ello, mucho menos hacerlo. Realmente no estás listo para una cosa así.

El delicioso día y medio pasados, había transcurrido con Louis permitiendo pasivamente que Harry lo besara y acariciara todo su cuerpo, dejando una estela de fuego con sus manos y boca, y dándole un orgasmo tras otro sin pedir nada a cambio.

Finalmente Louis estuvo saciado y encontró el valor suficiente para preguntar si podía corresponder. Tentativamente, le había hecho el amor al cuerpo de Harry, limitándose a sí mismo a las indicaciones de Harry de que solo besara y masajeara su cuerpo, y que las piernas, pene y culo estaban estrictamente fuera de los límites.

Eso tuvo el efecto de que Louis quisiera lo que no podía tener, y presionó a Harry para que le permitiera tocar su pene y su culo. Louis quería ir más rápido, la contención forzada volvió a Louis loco de deseo y lujuria.

Cuando finalmente dijo: —'Por favor, Harry, córrete, hombre, dámelo a mí. Yo quiero probar tu pene. Por favor, te lo ruego..., solamente dámelo' —Harry autorizó ese privilegio.

—Oh, me gusta cuando ruegas, —murmuró suavemente, y finalmente permitió a Louis explorar su pene.

A pesar de que Harry no era un hombre alto, medía solamente un metro ochenta y cuatro centímetros, y Louis un metro sesenta y dos, aunque él tenía un bien desarrollado pene. Era grueso y cubierto de venas, y estaba duro como el acero cuando Louis finalmente, se atrevió a tomarlo con esa virginal lengua.

Harry estaba acostado sobre su espalda, sus brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza, sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo relajado. Louis sentía su propio pene saltar en respuesta a las señales del hermoso cuerpo de Harry, el amplio, y liso pecho, fuerte y plano abdomen bajo el que emergía su erecto pene, igual a un pequeño dios esperando ser adorado. De rodillas entre las fuertes piernas de Harry, Louis se inclinó hacia adelante, mareado por los nervios y el deseo.

Una parte de él no podía creer que iba a hacer esto. En su círculo, cuando un tipo quería molestar a otro agresivamente y proclamar su superioridad, podía decir algo como: _'Chúpamela__, idiota'._ Tomar el pene de otro hombre en la boca era considerado la peor degradación. Él incluso se había sentido vagamente avergonzado cuando su novia había querido hacerlo, como si eso la denigrara. Por supuesto, no se lo impidió, su propio egoísta placer superaba sus preocupaciones filosóficas.

Sin embargo, pese a una vida de aversión ante ello, él ahora se encontraba a sí mismo en posición sobre el erecto pene de Harry, listo para devolverle lo que tan amorosamente había derrochado en Louis en las horas anteriores.

Encontró que su boca se hacía agua con la perspectiva. Se inclinó hacia adelante, y cuidadosamente tomó la base del pene de su amante. Lamió tentativamente la cabeza rosa oscura, descubriendo que sabía a almizcle y a sal, y Louis quería más.

Con suavidad, bajó su boca sobre el eje, resistiendo el impulso inicial de vomitar. No estaba seguro de poder tomar ese largo y grueso pene en su boca mientras sentía que la invadía. Él empujó hacia atrás y entonces sintió la mano de Harry sujetando ligeramente la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sin forzarlo, pero alentándolo a continuar, a que lo intentara otra vez.

Esta vez Louis fue capaz de relajarse lo suficiente para evitar el reflejo de las nauseas. Como Harry gemía y se arqueaba, Louis estaba emocionado con tener el poder de darle algo de ese placer. Él comenzó a tomarlo con menos cuidado, acariciando y chupando el pene de Harry con más impulsividad, lo que parecía despertar en Harry todos los sentidos.

Louis encontró que le gustaba la esponjosa sensación de la suave cabeza, la piel tensa envolviendo la dura roca, y el dulce y delicado peso de las bolas en su lanudo saco, igual que pequeños huevos en su suave nido.

Se sentía al mismo tiempo tierno y lleno de salvaje lujuria mientras lamía y besaba el eje erecto una y otra vez.

Él todavía no había encontrado valor para tomar el líquido que se le ofrecía cuando hacía a su amante correrse, en lugar de eso, se apartaba y ocultaba su rostro cada vez, haciendo reír a Harry, quien fue un amante paciente y se aseguró de que Louis también se corriera cuando llegara el momento correcto.

—Aprenderás no solo a tragar mi semilla, mi dulce niño, sino que también lo amarás. Lo anhelarás, y mendigarás por eso. Yo puedo enseñarte el honor de tomar la semilla de tu Amo.

_«¡Amo!»_

Fue entonces cuando se inició la primera de muchas conversaciones sobre D/s. Lo que implica, quién es adecuado para eso y quién no, cómo encaja la homosexualidad en ello, y la experiencia personal de Harry en la escena.

Estudió cuidadosamente las reacciones de Louis, dándole solamente la cantidad de información que él sentía que Louis podía manejar en ese momento. Con ello consiguió crear intriga y aumentar el deseo de Lou, empujar demasiado rápido podría hacer que este se bloqueara.

Harry decía: —Nosotros lo tomaremos lentamente bebé. Confía en mí en esto, sé lo que estoy haciendo. He entrenado a muchos sumisos, algunos con mucho menos potencial que tú. Yo te entrenaré para que me sirvas perfectamente, y nunca desearás regresar al desabrido _'estilo vainilla'._ Puedo prometerte eso.

»Pero nosotros lo haremos en mi propio espacio, usando mis métodos, y cuando yo decida, la primera cosa que tienes que aprender es paciencia. Esta es una virtud que no mucha gente tiene, incluso entre los que profesan la sumisión, de hecho hay muy pocos auténticos sumisos. Yo creo que es algo con lo que se nace, igual que el ser zurdo o gay. —El sonrió y guiñó un ojo a Louis.

»De nuestras conversaciones, deduzco que nunca has tenido ninguna fantasía de sumisión o masoquismo particularmente fuerte. Lo que me lleva a creer que no necesariamente estás inclinado a ello. Eso no significa que no pueda enseñarte o guiarte. Con un poco de cariñosa disciplina, te puedes convertir en mi esclavo sexual.

Louis tembló un poco mientras él le decía esto. De hecho, aunque no hubiera profundizado en sus fantasías, él había tenido sueños secretos acerca de látigos y cadenas. Sueños que solamente llegaban a su consciencia cuando se masturbaba, en el momento en que estaba tan cerca del orgasmo que sus inhibiciones bajaban lo suficiente para que sus fantasías prohibidas emergieran.

—Las he tenido, ¿sabes?, —murmuró rápidamente—. Durante las conversaciones del fin de semana yo no lo he admitido, pero... —él dijo—. Yo he tenido esas fantasías.

Harry levantó sus ojos de color verde y sonrió, no preguntó por más detalles, solo esperó.

Louis continuó. —Yo sueño algunas veces con eso cuando me estoy tocando a mí mismo. Yo tengo recuerdos de esas fantasías...

Él se detuvo. Se sentía tímido, pero decidido. Quería decirlo en voz alta. Intelectualmente sabía cuan tonto era sentirse tímido con Harry. Ellos habían estado juntos las últimas treinta horas, muchas de ellas desnudos y en los brazos del otro.

Pero el poder de esa fantasía era tan fuerte que le hacía detenerse. Ese era un secreto que había mantenido oculto, casi incluso de sí mismo, durante toda su vida sexual. Ahora él estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras, paralizado al principio, pero tomando valor de la cariñosa sonrisa de Harry, quien lo alentaba. Sabía que Harry no lo juzgaría, y de repente estaba deseoso de compartirlo.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama, Louis recargado en el respaldo. Su pecho desnudo, y su mitad inferior cubierta con la fina sábana azul oscuro de algodón egipcio de Harry. Este estaba sentado en la cama a su lado, completamente desnudo y totalmente cómodo en su desnudez. Sus largos y delgados dedos con una perfecta manicura, descansaban ligeramente en sus muslos.

Cuando Louis vio las manos de su aristocrático amante, deslizó las suyas bajo las sábanas, consciente de que eran ásperas manos de trabajador y las uñas irregulares y mordidas por un hábito nervioso.

Harry inclinó la cabeza lentamente, su cabello caía sobre un ojo. Él observaba a Louis, mientras esperaba que hablara, perfectamente inmóvil, observando, como un animal salvaje que esperaba que confiaran en él.

Louis, mirando las manos de Harry, dijo: —Algunas veces, cuando estoy acostado solo en la cama y me estoy dando placer a mí mismo, y estoy duro y listo para correrme, esas imágenes entran como un flash a través de mi cabeza. Cuando estoy tan caliente, me olvido de pensar que es algo sucio.

Él miró hacia arriba a la cara de Harry, y aclaró. —Yo estoy ocupado para pensar si es sucio, para negar todo lo que me rodea. —Se rió sin alegría—. Ahora yo no sé qué pensar. —Harry inclinó la cabeza un poco más y Louis se ruborizó y admitió—: Yo sé que esto es una mentira. Lo que sí sé, lo que pienso, es que esto es increíble.

Agitó sus brazos alrededor del cuarto, abarcando toda la experiencia de los dos últimos días en su gesto. — ¡Fabuloso! ¡Increíble!. —Hizo una pausa y continuó en voz más suave—: Y para ser honesto, yo quiero más, ¿sabes? Yo quiero ser honesto contigo, y quizás por primera vez, conmigo mismo.

—La fantasía... —Harry suavemente coaccionó.

—Sí. Sí, la fantasía, la imagen —Él bajó la voz y miró a lo lejos, como si sus ojos estuvieran inspeccionando su mente en ese momento—. Yo me veo a mí mismo atado. Sujeto con cuerdas y algunas veces con cadenas. Yo estoy desnudo. No puedo ver mi cara, pero sé que soy yo. Y hay alguien detrás de mí. Un hombre. Yo solo veo sus brazos. Brazos y manos poderosas. Él siempre lleva un látigo. Un gran látigo para toros, y golpea la parte trasera de mi cuerpo.

Él se detuvo y Harry esperó. Finalmente dijo: —¿Y entonces?

—Bien, realmente eso es todo. Yo sé que no es mucho para una fantasía, ¿huh? —Louis lo miraba avergonzado—. Mierda, yo ni siquiera puedo tener una fantasía apropiada.

—De ningún modo. No es eso lo que significa. Yo solo estoy sorprendido de que estuvieras lleno de esas fantasías hechas y derechas. Eso parece más un sentimiento, una imagen congelada, casi una idea.

—Sí, creo, creo que eso es así. Yo sé que no es mucho, pero siempre fue lo suficiente para llevarme al borde.

—Interesante que esa imagen involucre a otro hombre, incluso cuando te considerabas hetero. ¿Cómo reconciliabas eso en tu mente?

—Bien, no lo sé, solo trataba de ignorarlo. Como tú dices es increíble que yo pudiera negarlo, yo creo que simplemente nunca pensaba en ello, ni siquiera más tarde. Lo veía solo como una pequeña cosa extraña que me ayudaba a masturbarme más rápido. Realmente nunca le di importancia, aunque fuera algo habitual.

—Oh, no cuestiones eso. Yo pienso que es muy importante que estar atado y desamparado te diera el impulso necesario para llegar al clímax. No solamente atado y desamparado, sino a la misericordia de otro hombre. Piensa en las implicaciones, mi amor. Piensa en lo que podría convertirse esta pequeña semilla que es tu imagen, este flash de tu fantasía, con la apropiada iniciación, con el correcto entrenamiento. —Él sonreía, la curva de sus labios, de repente se volvió cruel. Louis subió las piernas hacia su cuerpo cubierto bajo las sábanas.

Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse. —Como te dije antes, hay algunas cosas que quiero que compres y tengas listas para mí cuando regrese. ¿Recuerdas lo que eran?

Louis asintió y tragó, su manzana de Adán se balanceaba.

—Bien. —Harry se giró hacia Louis. Llevaba puesta ropa interior, un bikini de seda negra, su pene y sus bolas empaquetadas en forma tentadora dentro de él.

Louis tenía puesta la mirada en la entrepierna de Harry cuando murmuró: —Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Dilo en voz alta.

Louis tomó una respiración. _«¿Por qué era tan difícil?» _Solo eran unos artículos que tenía que adquirir en una tienda de variedades. Bueno, más que eso. _«¿Por qué repetir en voz alta la lista, le parecía tan difícil?»_

Harry lo observó un momento, por primera vez en su reciente relación, el tono de su voz era severo, un borde de acero debajo de la bondad. —Quiero oírte decirlo. Este es el comienzo de tu entrenamiento, tú dices lo que yo quiero. Te rindes a mí, necesitas aprender a abrirte totalmente a mí. Una parte del proceso involucra quebrar tu ego.

»Ahora tú, Louis Tomlinson, el atlético, con buena imagen, sexy, y muy caliente jovencito que sabes que eres, incluso aunque no aprecies tu propia sexualidad, piensas por ti mismo sobre cómo percibes el mundo y cómo actuar.

»Cierto, ahora tu ego te dice que tú tienes el control. Eres tu propio hombre.

»Pero al convertirte en mi esclavo, como un verdadero sumiso, no te opondrás a mí, simplemente te dejarás ir a través de mis órdenes en el mismo juego, tu voluntad tiene que quebrarse. Tú me darás las sensaciones más privadas de ti mismo, te entregarás a mí completamente para que yo, en cierta forma, pueda reconstruirte.

»Si el proceso se lleva a cabo con amor y respeto, no solo con deseo y explotación, te sentirás realizado. Tú naciste para esto, y yo nací para enseñarte, el resultado es la más poderosa y sensual unión que puedas imaginar.

Harry, se había puesto su traje mientras hablaba, y ahora estaba sentado en la cama, estirando el brazo para tocar el de Louis.

—Yo nunca he llegado hasta ahí, Louis. Yo he llegado cerca con otro hombre. Nosotros estábamos enamorados, pero no era un verdadero sumiso. Él era sexy, él estaba deseoso, pero su corazón no estaba en esto.

»La sumisión es diferente a solo tener inclinación masoquista. Lo que quiero decir, es que una cosa es conseguir encenderse al ser azotado, que puede ser solamente cuestión de sensaciones, la estimulación de terminaciones nerviosas y el encanto erótico de tener a un hombre fuerte tomando el control. Pero la sumisión, como yo pienso que es un verdadero sumiso, es la total entrega de tu propio ser a otro. Es un concepto romántico. Sé que te he dicho lo que anhelo varias veces en los últimos dos días.

Louis asintió, iba a hablar, pero Harry lo calló colocando un dedo en sus labios. —No, yo no espero una respuesta ahora. No la quiero porque tú no sabes todavía lo que significa. Tú has despertado a la agonía de la pasión cuando susurro dulces promesas, y yo no deseo agarrarme a eso, ni mucho menos. Al contrario, no puedo permitírmelo. No tan pronto en el juego. Tienes mucho tiempo para averiguar lo que realmente eres, y lo que realmente quieres.

»Y tómate las cosas con calma, si descubres que no eres un sumiso, yo estaré bien con eso también. Tú seguirás siendo mi niño dorado. —Louis sonrío.

Harry agregó: —Así que ahora, paso uno de tu entrenamiento: Dime qué es lo que vas a comprar. Nombra los artículos que voy a usar en ti, para ayudarme a quebrarte antes de reconstruirte otra vez.

Louis tomó una respiración y entonces recitó: — Cuerda. De un centímetro de grosor, fácil de atar y desatar. Una regla. Déjame ver, oh sí una bufanda de mujer. Um... —Louis se detuvo tratando de pensar si había olvidado alguna cosa.

Aparentemente lo había hecho porque Harry agregó: — ¿Y...?

Llenándose de vergüenza, Louis recordó la cosa más importante, o al menos la cosa más embarazosa. — ¿En serio quieres que diga eso...?

Harry alzó sus ojos verdes. —Lección número dos. Yo siempre soy serio cuando estoy hablando de tu entrenamiento. Serio de muerte. Y será mejor que tú también o serás castigado.

_«¡Castigado!» _

Eso se oía casi ridículo, Louis era un hombre adulto que podía vencer a Harry en un combate físico fácilmente. Pero él no podía negar la rápida erección de su pene ante esa palabra. Harry exudaba un poder que Louis no entendía, pero ante el que, definitivamente, respondía.

Lentamente, sintiendo la sangre en sus mejillas, él dijo: —Un dildo. Uno pequeño.

—Eso es correcto. ¿Uno pequeño por qué?

—Porque lo vas a usar en mí.

—¿Usar como? Lección numero tres. Quiero que seas directo. Yo no quiero eufemismos. Tú eres lindo, con tu tímida manera de decir cosas como, _'tocándose a sí mismo'_ y_ 'placer a sí mismo',_ pero esa manera de hablar se va. Desde ahora dirás lo que significa, serás directo y honesto acerca de tus sentimientos y usarás palabras reales para describir esos sentimientos. Si te estás masturbando y te pregunto qué estás haciendo, me lo dirás así. Y ahora que ya hemos hablado de que vas a comprar un dildo, dime para qué, y dímelo explícitamente.

Louis se mordió el labio inferior. Suavemente dijo: —Quieres que yo compre un dildo que no sea muy grande porque lo vas a usar en mi culo.

—Sí, está bien para comenzar. ¿Usar cómo?

Tomó una profunda respiración y dijo: —Tú lo introducirás en mi culo.

—Correcto. ¿Y recuerdas por qué voy a hacer eso?

—Sí, —dijo Louis en un susurro.

—Dímelo.

—Para que esté listo para tu pene.

Harry sonrió. —Es correcto. Pero esa no es la única razón. ¿Recuerdas la otra?

—Por favor. —La voz de Louis era implorante. 

_«¿Por qué eso era tan difícil?»_

Leyendo su mente, Harry dijo: —Esto es difícil porque todavía no estás listo para ser mi sumiso. Si lo estuvieras, serías capaz de obedecer una simple demanda como esta con una respuesta explícita. Ya que esto es nuevo para ti, voy a darte un descanso. —Sonrió, otra vez la cruel curva apareció, cuando dijo—: Te voy a enseñar que puedes convertirte en un objeto de mi propiedad. Si yo decido degradarte introduciendo un dildo en tu ano, tú lo aceptarás porque yo así lo quiero, solo por eso. Lo que tú quieras no tiene nada que ver con esto. ¿Entiendes?

Cuando Louis no contestó, Harry dijo. —No, yo puedo ver que no. Está bien. Nosotros tenemos tiempo, bebé. Yo no tengo prisa. De hecho, el proceso es mucho más divertido que el resultado, te lo aseguro. —Él palmeó la cabeza de Louis en un gesto paternal y dijo—: Ahora levántate haragán, yo tengo que ir a trabajar.

💋

Louis caminó a través de los pasillos de la tienda, buscando los artículos que Harry le había pedido que consiguiera. De vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor.

_«¿Quién podría imaginarse el uso que se iba a dar a los artículos de uso doméstico básico que estaba comprando?» _

Harry no había dicho para qué quería esas cosas, pero la imaginación de Louis se había desatado desde que se separaron frente al apartamento de Harry.

Guardó sus cosas en una bolsa, volvió a pensar en Harry y caminó hasta la estación del metro que lo llevaría a 'La Village' donde había varias tiendas de artículos de sexo, donde sin duda tendrían lo que Harry le había pedido que comprara. 

_«¡Un __dildo__!»_

¿Cuál era el gran problema? Él sabía que los hombres gays realizaban sexo anal todo el tiempo.

Cuando hicieron el amor el fin de semana, Harry había hecho algo que había conmocionado y emocionado a Louis. Él estaba acostado sobre su abdomen, sus músculos relajados después de un masaje de cuerpo completo que Harry le había dado, cuando sintió una presión profunda de los fuertes dedos que lo habían acariciado. Fue solo un ligero toque, pero Louis suspiró totalmente relajado, incapaz de moverse o de hablar.

Quizás debido a que él estaba agotado después de horas de dulces y calientes besos y el profundo masaje, él no protestó y ni siquiera se movió cuando los seguros dedos de Harry separaron sus nalgas. Cuando Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y rodeó ligeramente con su lengua la pequeña y arrugada abertura de Louis moviéndose suavemente, él, al contrario, permaneció inmóvil.

_«¿Podría él hacer esto?» «¿Dejar que un hombre lo tocara de una manera tan íntima?». _

Su corazón vibraba contra las suaves sábanas cuando la lengua lamió ligeramente más abajo, entre sus piernas, y sintió pequeñísimos besos. Por un momento Louis se encontró curiosamente decepcionado.

Esa sensación le hizo querer más. En lugar de resistirse, se encontró anhelándolo. 

_«¿Sería así como las mujeres se sentían cuando eran vírgenes?»_, se preguntó, _«¿anhelando la sensación de un hombre dentro de ellas?»._

Louis se encontró arqueándose para sentir mejor la sensación de la lengua de Harry haciéndole cosquillas en su entrada interior, hasta que su natural timidez sexual salió ganando.

Él sabía que los hombres gays tenían sexo anal, este era su más íntimo intercambio, sus relaciones sexuales. Pero podría llevar un tiempo dejar en el pasado toda una vida de pensar que eso era algo sucio y desagradable, e incluso peligroso.

Una novia que había tenido hacía tiempo, había murmurado en su oído durante el sexo, diciéndole: —Me gusta por el culo, —pero él se sintió incapaz de responder, incluso se sintió ligeramente disgustado, y ella no se atrevió a repetirlo. Todo el tiempo él pretendió que no había oído nada y ella se sentía sin duda avergonzada. Ellos lo habían intentado nuevamente, pero terminaron poco después.

Sin embargo, ahora él estaba aquí, imaginando cómo la caliente lengua se alejaba, y Harry, otra vez masajeado los fuertes músculos de su espalda, ocupaba el lugar con su pene. Cómo el grueso y duro pene presionaba contra su esfínter virgen, reclamándolo de la manera más íntima.

Louis sacudió la cabeza para limpiarla de pensamientos, cuando el metro llegó a la estación de La Village. Subió las escaleras de la estación y salió fuera, al fresco aire de primeros de octubre, pensando que la ciudad se veía tan brillante y llena de promesas que él no lo olvidaría. Él no iba a menudo a Manhattan. Había llevado una existencia aburrida y monótona en su 'anterior vida', como llamaba ahora a la etapa de su vida anterior a Harry, que incluía el taller, su pequeño apartamento, el bar de la esquina donde veía los deportes, la casa de sus padres, y unas pocas tiendas que visitaba para hacer las compras necesarias para cubrir sus necesidades diarias.

_«¡Que aburrida y vacía vida había dejado!»._ La única cosa realmente placentera antes de esto era la biblioteca, y más recientemente su amistad con Amanda. 

_«¡Amanda!»_ no le había hablado desde que se separaron en Moe's. Ella le había dejado un mensaje en su celular el domingo por la mañana. Llamaba para revisar como le había ido en 'su gran cita'.

Cuando Harry dejó brevemente el apartamento, para bajar al vestíbulo a por su correo del día anterior. Louis le devolvió la llamada. Amanda no contestó, por lo que le dejó un mensaje rápido, asegurándole que todo estaba bien, que seguía con Harry y que la llamaría más tarde. Sabía que ella iba a estar muriéndose de curiosidad, por lo que sería mejor volver a llamarla. Vio que tenía dos mensajes en su celular, el primero preguntando, el segundo demandando: _«¡Detalles L! ¡Detalles!»_

Él la llamaría más tarde esa misma noche. Harry y él habían acordado encontrarse de nuevo en el apartamento de Harry a las seis de la tarde, pero además habían convenido que Louis pasara el resto de la semana en su propio apartamento, dándose ambos tiempo para absorber lo que habían experimentado juntos. Louis quería protestar y decir que quería pasar cada segundo con Harry, pero sabía que eso era lo más adecuado. Después de todo, esto podría ser simplemente un apasionamiento, el cual podría ser caliente y brillante, pero también podría quemarse rápidamente si no se cuidaba. Louis sabía que no renunciaría a lo que se estaba desarrollando con ese excitante y ligeramente peligroso hombre.

Pretendiendo tener una madurez que no sentía, asintió mostrando su acuerdo con que pasarían el resto de la semana separados, irían a sus respectivos trabajos y se enfocarían en sus vidas diarias hasta que se encontraran de nuevo el viernes.

_«Hey»_, se consoló a sí mismo, _«son solo cuatro días __separados»__._ Él tendría que trabajar horas extras para recuperar el día perdido y había dejado colgada a Amanda, y sabía que esta semana pasaría volando. Y además, ellos habían quedado en verse otra vez esta noche.

Llegó a la cuarta avenida y deambuló un poco buscando el lugar correcto, justo antes de la séptima avenida. Miraba a su izquierda y a su derecha furtivamente. Se detuvo en un sótano donde había una tienda de artículos sexuales, con un letrero donde se leía: _'Betty's__Sex__ Juguetes para el distinguido perverso'._

_«Al menos tienen sentido del __humor»__,_ pensó

Louis, sonriendo ligeramente cuando empujó la puerta haciendo sonar una campanilla.

Louis examinó la abarrotada tienda con los ojos bien abiertos. En el estante central de la tienda, había videos para adultos de todas las variedades. A lo largo de una de las paredes, largos ganchos sostenían, literalmente, cientos de dildos y vibradores en envases plastificados con etiquetas en las que se aseguraba 'gran satisfacción'. En otra pared, corpiños, boas de plumas y artículos de piel y látex colgaban de los estantes.

La pared negra situada al fondo de la tienda, tenía la mercancía más intrigante; había, máscaras, mordazas, esposas y cadenas, látigos únicos, fustas de piel, látigos cortos y otros en brillantes colores, bastones y toda clase de otros peligrosos implementos, que Louis ni siquiera podía nombrar; además de las habituales mordazas de pelota, había otras con forma de pene, en negro, púrpura oscuro y rojo brillante.

Debió haberse quedado mirando durante mucho tiempo, porque la grande y pesada mujer del mostrador dijo: —Mejor cierra la boca o se te va a meter una mosca. Tú no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

Avergonzado, Louis apretó la mandíbula, y mirando ferozmente a la mujer, dijo: —Soy de Brooklyn, nacido y criado en Williamsburg. —El orgullo en su voz era visible.

En lugar de sentirse impresionada, la mujer movió la cabeza y se rió. —Lo dicho, no eres de por aquí. Bien, ¿vas a seguir mirando estúpidamente todo el día, o vas a comprar algo? No prestes atención a eso, yo diría que ninguna de esas lindas piezas está hecha para tus dulces ojos. —Ella lo miraba lujuriosamente, lamiendo sus labios con un gesto exagerado, y los ojos fijos en su entrepierna.

Louis se dio la vuelta murmurando: —Ah, gracias. —Ella le había recordado su misión, por lo que regresó a la pared de los dildos. Se detuvo un momento, sus ojos se movían desde los enormes penes de colores que iban del rosa caliente al verde neón, hasta los que tenían tamaños y texturas más parecidos a la realidad; Había otros que funcionaban con baterías, también en colores plateados, negros y dorados.

Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. En la etiqueta se leía_ 'para el hombre distinguido'_, y mostraba la figura de un hombre flexionado, mostrando su bien formado culo a la cámara. El dildo era pequeño, pero no lo suficiente para no parecer amenazante, y estaba diseñado para la penetración anal.

Con cuidado, tomó el paquete de su soporte. Louis se sentía caliente y sudoroso; tragando saliva, dejó el paquete en el mostrador, ruborizándose cuando los ojos de la mujer miraron del paquete a él.

—Me lo imaginaba —dijo ella cuando registró la compra—, los más calientes siempre son gays.

Con su compra bajo el brazo, salió del sótano a la agradable temperatura de fuera.

💋

—Está bien, intentémoslo otra vez. —La voz de Harry era paciente, pero firme. Louis estaba de pie, desnudo en el cuarto de baño de Harry. El pequeño dildo engrasado con lubricante, estaba sobre el lavabo, el espejo reflejaba cuando lo alineaba contra su ano.

Como habían acordado, la noche del lunes Louis regresó al apartamento de Harry. Él esperaba otro interludio romántico en el cuarto de baño, pero Harry tenía otra cosa en mente.

Louis se mordió el labio. Dos veces, Harry le había hecho doblarse y separar sus propias nalgas. Las dos veces había obedecido, pero en cuanto la punta pegajosa del pene de caucho había tocado su virginal entada, había saltado y se había apartado.

La tercera vez, Louis se alejó tan bruscamente, que Harry tiró el dildo al agua caliente del lavabo. —Vístete, Louis.

—No, por favor. Lo siento, yo puedo con esto, sé que puedo.

Harry estaba enfocado en lavar el falo hasta que finalmente lo enjuagó. Su boca se estrechaba en una firme línea que mostraba su irritación. Él sentía que era culpa suya, por no haber instruido adecuadamente a Louis. Harry raramente culpaba a su sumiso, él lo había encontrado, él era el Dom, el maestro, y había tratado de tomar al sumiso de una forma que este no estaba preparado para aceptar.

_«El chico tenía potencial, no había duda, pero él estaba empujando demasiado rápido.»_

Harry se recordó a sí mismo que Louis no era del tipo que elegía habitualmente. El podría levantar al chico más caliente de la escena BDSM. Normalmente a quienes elegía, tenían al menos algo de experiencia, hombres que sabían dónde estaban y qué querían. Harry estaba considerado un gran entrenador, generaba admiración por ello, lo que le hacía más fácil elegir sus compañeros de juegos, aunque él no se sentía completamente cómodo con ello.

La escena gay, o al menos el círculo en el que él se movía, _'la brillante escena',_ era en sí misma extravagante y abierta a la conducta sadomasoquista. Cuando él acudía a las fiestas de los más exclusivos clubs gays de BDSM, se esperaba que se comportara de cierta manera, vestido de piel y seda, manejando látigos con experta gracia, permitiendo la adoración de sumisos, los que se congregaban a su alrededor haciendo demostraciones de cariño.

A él le agradaba, después de todo, era una imagen diferente a la del terapeuta tranquilo y digno que proyectaba durante el día.

Normalmente se divertía tomando un extravagante masoquista y entrenándolo dentro de las reglas de obediencia con juguetes sexuales, aunque no pretendía crear autómatas que obedecieran ciegamente cualquiera de sus órdenes. Lejos de eso, lo que Harry apreciaba realmente, era la gracia de la sumisión, que para él, era algo extremadamente romántico.

Como Dom obtenía una enorme satisfacción al ver al esclavo sumiso de su elección, encadenado y golpeado por cualquier instrumento sexual elegido por él. Eso no significaba humillación ni degradación para Harry, quien pensaba que sus esclavos necesitaban este tipo de tratamiento para sentirse plenos.

La mayoría de los sumisos masculinos, gustaban más del dolor y la humillación que las mujeres sumisas. Una vez que se les autorizaba, se corrían sexualmente de una manera muy intensa, incluso rogaban por eso, por ser sometidos a actos de humillación y degradación cada vez mayores.

Él había visto a hombres sumisos aceptar que les orinaran o defecaran encima, e incluso eran forzados a comer su propio excremento. Había visto a hombres afeitados de la cabeza a los pies, vestidos como mujerzuelas con sostén y altos tacones, desfilando con una máscara de cerdo en la cara, y era habitual en los juegos de algunas fiestas, obligar a los esclavos a gatear sobre sus manos y rodillas con un rabo dentro de su culo, moviéndose como un animal, y siendo castigados con un látigo o un bastón si fallaban.

Sin embargo, a Harry, este tipo de tratamiento y conducta no le gustaba. Al contrario, él pensaba que eso no tenía mucho que ver con la sumisión. Pero aunque él no participaba en este tipo de juegos que atraía a algunas personas, tampoco los censuraba, ya que había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo, que lo que excitaba a una persona, podría disgustarle a la siguiente, y reconocía que él no estaba en posición de juzgar las peculiares predilecciones de otro, no cuando él obtenía satisfacción de entrenar a sumisos para que se mantuvieran perfectamente quietos, sin moverse fuera de su posición, mientras él les da bastonazos en el culo que se le ofrecía, hasta que este estaba cubierto por calientes líneas rojas y ampollas. No cuando él sentía llegar una deliciosa furia de poder como resultado de tener control sobre alguien atado y desnudo a sus pies, expuesto totalmente a su misericordia.

Harry se consideraba a sí mismo un Dom romántico, pensaba que la combinación de amor y sumisión era infinitamente más poderosa que el simple acto de sumisión; Cualquiera podía desarrollar un acto sumiso, pero si este se hacía con amor por parte de ambos amantes, para Harry eso se aproximaba a lo sublime.

Él sabía que esas opiniones no eran las más habituales en los círculos en donde jugaba. Sin embargo no podía adaptarse a los demás simplemente azotando y jodiendo a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, eso solo haría cosquillas a su diversión. Dado que estaba seguro de que su filosofía sobre el amor no era la más adecuada en el círculo de D/s, él mantuvo sus ideas para sí mismo y se ganó una reputación de Dom distante y controlado que era totalmente justificada.

De hecho, cuando encontraba a la persona adecuada, Harry podía hablar durante horas, compartiendo sus sueños y esperanzas, aprendiendo con deleite todo lo que pudiera acerca de la persona escondida tras la fachada que mostraba al mundo. Sin embargo, Harry rara vez se había encontrado con una persona así. La última persona por la que sintió amor, había desaparecido de su vida hacía años. Había sido 'Mark Cunningham', un apuesto irlandés con cabello rojo y blanca y cremosa piel, y pecas en la nariz y en los hombros.

Ellos se habían conocido en una cena de unos amigos, y habían conectado inmediatamente. Hablaron durante horas en la fiesta, antes de dejarla y llevar su conversación a un bar-café. Mark había hablado largamente de su arraigada naturaleza sumisa y de su intenso deseo de encontrar un verdadero Dom. Harry había quedado totalmente impactado.

Emocionado con la posibilidad de haber encontrado al fin su alma gemela, Harry le había tomado la palabra, ansioso y preparado para tomar a ese amoroso jovencito bajo su protección y llevarlo por el camino que él siempre había soñado. Mark era un masoquista, interpretaba esa parte bellamente en contraposición de la naturaleza dominante de Harry. Sin embargo no resultó, para Mark fue un juego, mientras que Harry esperaba algo más.

Después de un comienzo apasionado, con un satisfactorio intercambio de poder y juegos S&M, Harry había tratado de llevar las cosas a un plano superior. Aunque él tenía la esperanza de mostrar a Mark la verdadera sumisión en un sentido más romántico, Mark estaba reacio. Él podía tomar bellamente una flagelación, porque eso era lo que le gustaba. Podía chupar el pene de un hombre como si fuera un regalo de Dios, tomándolo profundamente en la garganta, y sosteniéndolo firmemente hasta que los músculos de su garganta lo ordeñaban creando una sensación que Harry no podía describir, y eso también era algo que a Mark le gustaba hacer.

Pero cuando Harry había tratado de llevarlo más allá, entrenarlo en otras prácticas eróticas difíciles, Mark se había resistido, diciendo que lo distraían de la intensidad de la flagelación. Cuando Harry ataba y vendaba los ojos de su amante con una seda, y retenía el orgasmo de este como método de control, Mark podía cumplir mientras disfrutaba del equilibrio de estar al límite, pero cuando estaba listo se corría y el juego terminaba.

Harry había amado a Mark, y creía que él también lo amaba, pero al final ambos estaban frustrados. Mark porque encontraba las demandas de Harry irritantes y demasiado controladoras, y Harry porque se dio cuenta de que a pesar de lo que Mark había dicho en su primer encuentro acerca de sí mismo, y de su deseo de ser entrenado, para él era solo un pequeño juego previo.

Al fin Mark se marchó, y el corazón de Harry se rompió por la pérdida de sus sueños. Desde entonces, él se había contentado con jugar con los jugadores habituales, conduciéndose como si realmente fuera un Dom frío y distante. El misterio y la inaccesibilidad que le rodeaban hacía, irónicamente, que fuera la persona más solicitada en el círculo D/s.

La mayoría de sus relaciones tenían una corta duración, ya que disfrutaba de la atención de impacientes jovencitos, algunos de los cuales mostraban tendencias sumisas, pero ninguno había conseguido atravesar la coraza con la que había rodeado su corazón desde que Mark lo dejara. Él les permitía entrar en su vida hasta que se aburría y los dejaba. Algunas veces ellos se iban graciosamente, como Ginger, otras lloraban y pretendían que era amor verdadero, pero eso nunca fue así, al menos para Harry.

Hasta Louis.

Cuando apareció, repentinamente, igual que una perfecta estatua, vestido de blanco y con su cabello brillando a la luz de la lámpara del patio, algo estalló dentro de Harry. Él sintió anhelo en su corazón cuando puso los ojos en el extraño.

A pesar de eso, él se distanció un momento, cuestionándose esa sensación, tras el cual el hombre se había ido. Incluso se preguntó por un segundo si habría sido real. Pero sabía que no podía haber imaginado esos ojos verdes brillando a la media luz del patio, ni la expresión de su cara. _«¿Era anhelo? ¿Podría ser que él también hubiera sentido la conexión eléctrica entre ellos?»_

Normalmente Harry se alejaba de los niños bonitos. Generalmente estaban centrados en sí mismos y eran inmaduros, por lo que él perdía rápidamente el interés después de que el deseo inicial se quemara por sí mismo.

A sus treinta años Harry había empezado a perder el gusto por las relaciones de una sola noche, y ni siquiera obtenía una auténtica satisfacción con las de un mes.

Cuando Louis desapareció la primera noche, Harry se había consolado a sí mismo pensando que solo era otro semental buscando un poco de diversión, sin ataduras y sin emociones involucradas. A pesar ello, de algún modo, Harry no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Cuando los días pasaron, sus pensamientos seguían girando en torno al misterioso niño dorado, instalándose más profundamente en su memoria en lugar de desaparecer de ella.

Harry normalmente no creía en el destino, pero cuando Ginger le proporcionó la clave para encontrarlo, diciéndole cómo se llamaba, y dónde podría tener noticias de él, la mente de Harry decidió que buscaría al tipo, ni siquiera pensó que fuera un problema no saber si era gay. Tenía que verlo al menos otra vez, y tenía esperanzas de que cuando lo hiciera, conectaran.

Louis se veía muy inexperto. Como un inocente en un mundo lleno de hombres cínicos y sinvergüenzas que usaban a otros, mientras eran usados a su vez, todos moviéndose con una completa indiferencia y desfachatez. Louis era como una fresca y pequeña flor, o una mariposa recién emergida, con sus alas todavía húmedas de la crisálida de su propia negación.

Superando las expectativas más ambiciosas de Harry, Louis le había revelado a él y a sí mismo, sus tendencias sumisas. Harry creía que era sincero, pero inexperto, y sabía que la fantasía y la realidad algunas veces no coincidían, y cuando lo hacían, los resultados podían no ser satisfactorios. Los pequeños sueños secretos de Louis sobre ser retenido y flagelado podrían sucumbir bajo el peso de la realidad.

Sin embargo, parecía tan ansioso y tan dispuesto a probar, que Harry había accedido, permitiendo que su propio deseo por Louis nublara su mejor juicio. Una vez que hubo colocado el pequeño dildo dentro de una bolsa, él regresó con Louis.

Él podía ver la vergüenza en su cara, mezclada con deseo y anhelo. Cariñosamente, él acarició la mejilla del jovencito.

—Está bien, —le dijo—, lo siento, Louis. No debí apresurarme hasta que estuvieras suficientemente preparado. Esto no va a ser fácil, ya lo sabes. Yo voy a pedirte un montón de cosas que tú sentirás que no estás preparado o no eres capaz de hacer. A mí me corresponde enseñarte, guiarte hasta llegar allí. Yo seré quien tomará las decisiones, el jefe, el que decide.

»Llévate esto a tu casa, —Harry agregó, feliz de ver desaparecer la vergüenza de la cara de Louis, aunque la frustración todavía era evidente—. Mira, yo siempre he utilizado chicos con experiencia. Incluso si ellos no habían sido nunca sumisos, cuando entraron en la escena se sentían cómodos con su sexualidad y querían experimentar con la D/s. Olvido que tú eres completamente nuevo. Debo tomarme mi tiempo contigo, y lo haré, te lo prometo.

Besó a Louis en la mejilla y acarició su espalda. — Ahora déjame ver las otras cosas que has comprado. —Se sentó en el borde de la cama—, y recuérdame la tarea que te he puesto para el resto de la semana.

Louis lo miró desconcertado, pero no preguntó nada, lo que era una buena señal de su buena voluntad.

Diligentemente, Louis sacó la cuerda, aún dentro de su envoltorio de plástico, y los otros artículos que Harry le había dicho que adquiriera. Harry sacó una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo trasero, la abrió y cortó el envoltorio de plástico de la cuerda. Luego la desenredó y la cortó en varios pedazos de aproximadamente sesenta centímetros.

Después de la cuerda, tomó la regla de madera y la brillante bufanda roja. —¿Sabes para qué son estas cosas? —Harry preguntó.

—Bueno, yo sé para qué se utilizan habitualmente, pero dudo que eso sea lo que tienes en mente.

—¿Qué es lo que crees que tengo en mente?

Louis se ruborizó un poco y dijo: —Tú, um, vas a usar eso en mí.

Harry sonrió, estrechando sus ojos. —Cierto, yo voy a usar esto en ti. Voy a usar la cuerda para amarrar tus muñecas y tobillos. Y voy a usar la bufanda para vendar tus ojos o amordazar tu boca, o incluso para fastidiar tu carne. La regla puede ser útil para darle una azotaina a tu culo o a tu pene.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron cuando Harry dio su pequeño discurso. Harry se movió muy cerca y colocó una mano sobre sus pantalones, en la entrepierna. Él se rió, una risa baja cuando dijo: —Tu erección desmiente tu expresión, jovencito. O quizás simplemente lo complementa. Tu miedo está deliciosamente mezclado con deseo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? Tú estás intrigado, excitado por lo que yo te ofrezco, pero al mismo tiempo, lógicamente estás asustado. Asustado de no poder manejar la tortura, y también de que pueda gustarte todo esto. O quizás estés asustado porque te gusta mucho. —Él dijo esta última oración suavemente, con la mano aún en la entrepierna de Louis, cerrándose cariñosamente sobre el dulce paquete.

Después de un momento lo soltó. Louis se lamía los labios pero seguía sin hablar. Él empezó a inclinarse sobre los objetos, pero Harry lo detuvo. —No. Tú no estás listo todavía para tomar esos. Si fueras capaz de tener el dildo profundamente en tu culo con algo de gracia, yo te dejaría tomar estas cosas para que experimentaras en casa, pero como aún no estás listo, estas cosas seguirán aquí, y yo decidiré cuándo es el momento correcto para experimentar un poco más, mientras tanto, simplemente piensa acerca de ello. Piensa acerca de lo que yo voy a hacer contigo, cuando pruebes ser lo suficientemente fuerte para mis atenciones.

Louis fijó la mirada en Harry, aparentemente inseguro de qué decir. Él parecía infeliz, y Harry se ablandó y dijo más cariñosamente: —Por favor, no pienses que me has fallado, Louis. Para nada, si alguien falló, fui yo por apresurarme. Sólo quiero que te tomes el resto de la semana, y pienses en estas cosas. Para que decidas por ti mismo, sin la distracción de mi presencia, si esto es algo que quieres explorar.

»Sin embargo, tengo una misión para ti. Quiero que entres en internet y leas sobre BDSM, sobre el romanticismo de la sumisión. Lee historias, testimonios. Ve a la página oficial de 'esclavos' y lee de primera mano lo que es ser un sumiso. Aunque hay mucha porquería en línea, mezclados entre la basura y el simulacro hay testimonios reales. Personas que viven el estilo de vida 24/7 y lo cuentan en internet de manera significativa.

»Así que revísalo, desplázate por las páginas, comprueba cómo te sientes cuando leas esas cosas. Y sé honesto contigo mismo. Has pasado parte de tu vida escondiendo tus sentimientos, incluso de ti mismo. Esa parte de tu vida ya se ha ido. Yo espero que, incluso si tú y yo no podemos seguir con esto, nosotros encontremos una manera diferente de seguir juntos sin la obligación de mantener una relación D/s. Tú todavía quieres esto, ¿no? Por fin has encontrado valor para ser abierto y honesto.

Louis asintió. —Sí, yo ya lo he aceptado, y no hay vuelta atrás. Incluso si lo quisiera, que no quiero, ya sabes, —se sentó en la cama, empujando los potenciales juguetes sexuales a un lado—. Yo no pude hacerlo, pero sentí que te defraudé, y a mí mismo. Nosotros habíamos hablado acerca de esto durante horas, y yo realmente pensé que podía manejarlo. Todavía deseo intentarlo, pero siento que puedo explotar si entro de nuevo en ese cuarto de baño.

Harry se sentó al lado de Louis, puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y dijo: —Escúchame, Louis, lo que sucedió no fue culpa tuya. Ahora déjalo ir, ¿está bien? Ya te dije antes que no debemos apresurarnos. Esto no es una carrera. Y yo no voy a dejar que tú cargues con la culpa para agradarme de alguna manera, ni que pienses que fuiste el que falló.

—Está bien, —Louis sonrío—. Yo puedo vivir con eso.

—Eso está mejor. —Harry se rió—. Porque yo te quiero conmigo, tú no tienes una idea de cuánto.

Recostó a Louis sobre él, buscó sus labios, y se besaron por un momento. Louis intentó prolongar el beso, claramente quería más.

Harry lo alejó. —No, no. No ahora, dulce corazón. Es hora de que nos separemos; nos reencontraremos el viernes aquí alrededor de la siete. Tu pene me dice que estás ansioso, y nosotros podemos conseguirlo antes si nos sentimos así. Entre hoy y el viernes piensa acerca de todo esto, en lo que significa. Tienes mucho en lo que pensar, ¿estás de acuerdo? Puedes llamarme a cualquier hora, no podré contestar durante el trabajo, pero puedes dejarme un mensaje en el móvil, o aquí, en la casa. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, está bien —agregó Louis alejando su cara. Harry pudo ver que él no estaba totalmente feliz con el acuerdo, pero que estaba tratando de aceptarlo.

Louis se puso de pie y dijo: —Bien, entonces será mejor que regrese a Brooklyn. Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar temprano.

Harry también se puso de pie. —Espera, quiero que te lleves una cosa contigo. Espera un segundo. —Harry dejó el cuarto y regresó al momento con una pequeña bolsa—. Puedes hacer con esto lo que desees, pero no olvides traerlo de nuevo el viernes —le dijo dándole la bolsa que contenía el dildo.

Louis se ruborizó, sosteniéndolo en sus manos un momento antes de volver a meterlo dentro de la bolsa. Harry lo acompañó a la puerta y bajó con él los tres pisos de escaleras. Finalmente, Louis se alejó en el atardecer.

Después de que Louis se fuera, Harry se sentó en el sofá de su sala mirando hacia el cielo que oscurecía. _«¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto?» _Parte de él deseaba que Louis siguiera allí, desnudarlo lentamente, prepararlo para el sexo anal con besos y prestando una esmerada atención al resto de su cuerpo, hasta que Louis rogara por la invasión.

Sin embargo, cuando Louis había vacilado, lo había enviado lejos, precisamente porque él realmente lo deseaba completamente. Él sabía que Louis no podría seguir ocultándose, él había despertado una mañana y se había dado cuenta de que su vida entera era una mentira, pero podría arrepentirse de un tórrido romance de una semana.

Añadir el elemento D/s complicaba aún más las cosas. Harry sabía que Louis estaba enfrentándose a un montón de cosas en ese momento, e incluso aunque el hombre pensara que podía manejarlas, él lo había empujado más rápido de lo que era capaz de asimilar. El episodio de esta tarde con el dildo que había comprado y llevado a casa de Harry, podría ser el beso de despedida.

El viernes, regresaría, o esos tres días solo serían un precioso sueño sin consecuencias.

Se sirvió un vaso de vino 'Puerto' y lo tomó lentamente, mirando el cielo de Manhattan sin verlo realmente, y con su mente puesta en el maravilloso y extraño hombre que había desplomado su vida entera.

Como siempre, sería el tiempo el que diría si el destino había decidido que Harry y Louis estuvieran juntos para siempre.

💋

_«Así pues, ¿realmente, pasé el fin de semana entero con Harry Styles? Wow, Louis. Eso sí es algo diferente.»_

_«¿Qué es lo que eso significa?»_ Louis llevó las bolsas del supermercado a su pequeña cocina, mientras sostenía su teléfono celular entre su hombro y su oreja. Él quería hablar temprano con Amanda, pero se había sentido muy confundido hasta que finalmente asumió que era gay, y que tenía que hablar con alguien más acerca de eso.

Había intentado llamarla varias veces en el curso de la tarde, pero no se había atrevido a encender el teléfono, y finalmente fue ella la que salvó la situación al llamarlo.

—Espera un minuto, tú eres el 'señor hetero' en un momento, y al siguiente prácticamente estás viviendo con un tipo. ¡Y no con cualquier tipo, L, sino con un Dom! ¡Harry Styles está dentro de la escena! Tú sabes, látigos, cadenas y 'Gran Danés'.

Louis se rió ligeramente y dijo: —No es un Gran Danés.

—¡Oh! Así que discutieron ese aspecto de la personalidad de Styles, ¿lo hicieron?

Louis tragó saliva sin contestar su pregunta, en lugar de hacerlo, sacó el pequeño dildo de la bolsa y lo sostuvo un momento. _«¿Qué pensaría ella si supiera, que no solamente lo habían discutido, sino que habían comenzado a experimentarlo?» «¿Podría entenderlo?»_

Amanda tenía una mente abierta y nunca juzgaba. Esa era una de las cosas que más apreciaba de ella. Pero una cosa es admitir que eres gay ante otra persona que también lo es, y otra compartir tu más oscura y secreta fantasía acerca de ser atado y flagelado, y todavía peor, que la fantasía había comenzado a hacerse realidad.

Decidió ir por el camino seguro por el momento, después de todo, ella no le revelaba secretos de su vida amorosa con Marlon, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo él?

Vagamente la dijo: —Lo sabía desde antes de conocerlo, tú me lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Y eso no te asusta también?

—No. Él es realmente un hombre agradable, Amanda. Bueno, eso es tratarlo ligeramente, es increíble. —Louis guardó silencio un momento, por su cara pasó una sonrisa cuando recordó a su amante, su cara elegantemente cincelada, su ondulado y brillante cabello desordenado cayendo sobre uno de sus ojos, obligándole a acomodárselo hacia atrás una y otra vez, pero que siempre volvía a caer. Louis tocó su propia boca, maravillado de que pocas horas antes Harry la había besado. Recordarlo, hizo que su pene creciera en sus pantalones, y tuvo que acomodarlo para estar más cómodo.

—Hey, ¿sigues ahí?

—Sí, sigo aquí.

—Bien y ahora L, ¿vas a verlo de nuevo? ¿Vas a dejar colgada a tu chica, ahora que tienes un chico con quien jugar? —El tono en que lo dijo fue ligero, pero Louis notó miedo y humillación entre las palabras.

Él sintió su corazón doler por Amanda, y se dio cuenta de que la quería. Lo que había comenzado como una interesante distracción de su aburrida vida, se había convertido en una verdadera amistad.

Sonrió y dijo: —¡Claro que no te voy a dejar colgada, cariño! Tú eres mi amiga, la que ha estado conmigo a través de esta extraña mierda con la que estoy tratando. Eres la que me llevó a DeSoto's, y no lo habría encontrado si no hubiera ido. Y Dios sabe cuánto tiempo más hubiera continuado engañándome sin tu amistad y tu apoyo.

Amanda suspiró profundamente al teléfono. —Eso es tan dulce, L, realmente lo aprecio. En realidad no tengo amigos, ¿sabes?, excepto Marlon y tú, porque no conecto con la gente fácilmente. No mucha gente respeta mi estilo, o son de mente estrecha. Pero tú eres diferente, incluso cuando creías que eras el 'señor hetero', nunca hiciste que me sintiera rara o diferente. —Ella hizo una pausa, y a Louis le pareció como si estuviera diciendo adiós.

Cuando se detuvo a pensar acerca de ello, se dio cuenta que las cosas probablemente podrían cambiar entre ellos. Louis era el acompañante de Amanda, alguien que estaba con ella mientras esperaba que su amante regresara a casa. Y ahora que él tenía un amante —se emocionó un poco al decir esas palabras en su cabeza—, las cosas podían ser diferentes, porque naturalmente, pasaría con Harry tanto tiempo como fuera posible, y este no tenía un trabajo nocturno como Marlon.

Como si le leyera la mente, Amanda dijo: —¿Qué hace Harry cuando no está azotando sumisos en los clubes de moda los sábados por la noche?

—Es psicólogo. Tiene su consulta privada en Manhattan.

—Bien, _'la-ra-lá'._ Así que es el 'señor corbata y pantalón'. ¿Sabe que tú solo eres un humilde mecánico, un obrero que se gana la vida con el sudor en su frente y grasa en sus pantalones?

Louis frunció el ceño. Ya sea que ella lo supiera o no, había tocado un punto sensible. Él estaba molesto, porque le hubiera gustado ir a la universidad. En lugar de sentirse orgulloso del buen trabajo que realizaba en el taller, estaba vagamente avergonzado. Junto con todos sus demás sueños, él reprimía su deseo de haber tenido una educación universitaria y una carrera profesional.

—A él no le molesta —dijo abruptamente.

—No, puedo imaginármelo, probablemente le guste la idea de tener un semental caliente, un tipo duro para jugar con él. Un granuja del lado equivocado de la calle le agrega un poco de peligroso sabor. —Ella se rió, y Louis se encontró a sí mismo comenzando a irritarse.

—Hey escucha, realmente estoy muy cansado y tengo que levantarme temprano, voy a tener que despedirme de ti. ¿Está bien?

—Está bien. ¿Nos vemos el miércoles por la noche como de costumbre? Yo reviso las novedades en el cine.

—Sí, seguro, está bien. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, L. No me olvides.

Louis sacó comida congelada del microondas, y se sentó en el sofá para comérsela frente a la televisión, pero no prestaba atención a la imagen de la pantalla, sino que miraba fijamente la pequeña bolsa de plástico que tenía el dildo dentro.

Después de comer, tomó la bolsa y entró en el cuarto de baño. Él no tenía ningún lubricante, pero sí vaselina. Encontró el pequeño tarro, y lo dejó en el estrecho mostrador. Abrió la bolsa y tomó el pequeño falo.

Regresó al baño, se desnudó, entró en la ducha, y se enjabonó y enjuagó rápidamente. Salió fuera otra vez, tomó la toalla y se secó mientras se observaba a sí mismo en el espejo. Tenía un bonito cuerpo, pero realmente nunca se había examinado antes. Sabía que había gente que pensaba que se veía bien, de alguna manera era un característico hombre americano, pero nunca había sido engreído. Su auto imagen era realmente pobre, debido a las críticas de su padre y a sus propias inseguridades.

En el momento en que su corazón se había desviado por un camino diferente, estaba cansado de su vida heterosexual, nunca había disfrutado su sexualidad, ni había sido feliz con las atenciones femeninas, estaba aburrido del amor. En lugar de que su cuerpo fuera una fuente de proezas sexuales, solo estaba orgulloso de tener resistencia para el trabajo y los deportes.

Sin embargo, ahora, tocado por primera vez por alguien que hacía que su corazón se acelerara y su pene tuviera una erección, Louis se veía a sí mismo diferente. Miró fijamente su imagen, sus delgados hombros, los castaños y ligeros vellos de su pecho, su esternón, siguió bajando por el camino de su abdomen y por su estrecha cintura y su ombligo, hasta el vello púbico rubio oscuro donde anidaba su pene, levantado a media asta sobre sus pesadas y bien formadas bolas. Se miró de perfil para ver sus fuertes nalgas y sus carnosos muslos, bien desarrollados tras años de correr en la pista.

—No está tan mal —dijo en voz alta, deseando que Harry estuviera tras él en ese momento, rodeándolo con sus brazos, presionando su pene erecto contra su culo.

Tomó el dildo en sus manos y lo observó. Era más pequeño que el tamaño medio de un pene, y ciertamente más pequeño que el largo y grueso pene de Harry._ «¿Podría él realmente tomar el pene de otro hombre por su culo?»_

Él sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que Harry tuviera expectativas de hacerlo, y realmente él también lo quería. Pero aún así, sentía su culo y nalgas encogerse con nerviosa anticipación. _«Dolerá, sin duda tiene que doler»._

Harry le había dicho que lo más importante era relajarse y estar preparado mentalmente para ello, no estremecerse interiormente. Cuando Louis había murmurado que quería intentarlo, Harry le había dicho: — Paciencia, todo a su tiempo.

Ahora Louis sonreía. Obviamente Harry estaba en lo cierto. Diablos, Louis pensaba que no podía alojar ni siquiera ese pequeño falo. Lo giró en sus manos. _«¿Por qué había querido Harry que se lo llevara a casa?»_ Sin duda quería que lo usara, o al menos que lo manipulara pensando en ello. _«Bien, pues ciertamente estaba pensando en ello»._

Abrió el pequeño tarro de vaselina, y cubrió con parte de la sustancia la cabeza del dildo. Girándose de espaldas al espejo, observó su espalda, separó sus nalgas con los dedos de la mano izquierda y sostuvo el dildo con la mano derecha.

Cautelosamente, tocó con la punta su esfínter. Naturalmente no se sentía tan nervioso como cuando estaba con Harry, ahora podía tomarse su tiempo, presionando con mucho cuidado solo la punta. Lo llevó hacia su entrada, respirando cuando la pegajosa punta tocó su culo. Tomó una respiración, diciéndose a sí mismo que se relajara, que no era un gran problema.

Presionó con cuidado de nuevo, apretando un poco más, hasta que la punta se deslizó a través del anillo de músculos de su entrada. Eso no estaba tan mal, él podía con ello. Presionó más, viendo en el espejo cómo su piel se ruborizaba y el pene de caucho entraba en su culo. Cuando la presión aumentó causándole dolor, gimió, pero no lo sacó, en lugar de ello, cerró los ojos y presionó más fuerte. Cuando finalmente lo introdujo completamente, su corazón se aceleró mientras miraba libidinosamente su culo.

Miraba fijamente al espejo, sintiendo a la vez fascinación y rechazo por lo que veía; sus testículos se veían rojos entre sus nalgas, también sentía un poco de orgullo avanzando lentamente a través de él. Lo había hecho, había metido la maldita cosa en su culo, y solamente era lunes por la noche. Tenía toda la semana, hasta la noche del viernes, para practicar. Harry estaría orgulloso de él.

Él quería llamarlo, sentía que era correcto llamar a su amante dominante, que supiera que lo había hecho, pero lo pensó más cuidadosamente durante unos minutos. Ya que ellos se habían separado por decisión e insistencia de Harry, Louis no quería actuar como un necesitado. Si Harry creía que ellos necesitaban su propio espacio para pensar sobre todas estas cosas, Louis no arruinaría esa decisión la primera noche que estaban separados. Sí, Harry le había dicho que podía llamarle a cualquier hora, pero sin duda no se refería a esa primera noche. Acababa de separarse de Harry por primera vez, y ya lo echaba de menos.

_«¿Lo estaría extrañando a él?»_ Quién sabe, quizás tenía otro tipo caliente esperando para estar con él durante la semana. Quizás quería que Louis fuera su juguete de fin de semana y tuviera una serie de sumisos para usar el resto de los días. Sonrió al sentir que unos horribles celos inundaban como veneno sus pensamientos.

Sí, ciertamente el estereotipo gay se adaptaba a joder a un tipo diferente cada la noche, ¿por qué no? No se necesitaba el romance para correrse cuando dos penes entraban en el juego. Louis sabía que ese era un pensamiento poco caritativo y homofóbico, y que había algo verdadero entre ellos. Él había creído a Harry cuando dijo que estaba cansado de su estilo de vida. Que estaba buscando el romance con un amante sumiso con quien pudiera compartir su vida.

¿Louis quería esa clase de compromiso? A decir verdad, no lo sabía, aunque era cierto que quería volver a ver otra vez a Harry, y comenzar su sexy, caliente y peligrosa exploración de la D/s y el BDSM.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, y agarró su pene con una mano, mientras el pequeño falo seguía en su ano. Sintió su pene endurecerse y alargarse cuando lo masajeó suavemente. Escupió en sus dedos, y movió el duro caucho, imaginando que era Harry, en lugar de su propia imagen reflejada, quien lo miraba.

Con el dildo enterrado en su culo, sabía que si Harry pudiera verlo, su pene estaría aún más duro. Con solo pensar en las quince veces que se había corrido en los tres días anteriores, no tuvo problemas para eyacular después de una breve estimulación. Sonrió con placer cuando disparó su semilla, que dejó un rastro que manchaba el espejo frente a él.

Eran solamente las nueve de la noche, pero Louis se sintió agotado de repente. A pesar de ser joven y vigoroso, estaba sintiendo el costo de los pasados tres días de sexo salvaje, interminables conversaciones y poco dormir.

Con cuidado, se quitó el pequeño dildo de su ano, lo lavó con agua y jabón, y lo secó, antes de colocarlo de nuevo en su pequeña bolsa. Se sentía agotado, por lo que se fue a dormir a su sofá-cama con el recuerdo de la última conversación que había tenido con Harry, y sus verdes ojos fijos en él.

💋

—Hey, mira quién decidió aparecerse. —Eran las siete y media, treinta minutos antes de la hora oficial de entrada, que era a las ocho, pero su padre y su hermano Hank ya estaban allí. Billy entraba a las diez, porque se quedaba hasta las seis para cerrar, bastante después de que los demás hubieran acabado su jornada.

Frank estaba bebiendo una taza de café, y tenía el periódico abierto en sus rodillas, mientras que Hank estaba en la máquina registradora, contando el dinero que había dentro del cajón. Frank alzó la vista un segundo para ver a quien se refería Hank. Él saludó a Louis con un gruñido, y este le devolvió el saludo.

—Así que has estado enfermo, ¿huh? Con dolor de estómago —se burló su padre—. Suena como si tuvieras seis años:_ 'Me duele la barriguita papi'. _Pobre bebé Lou-Lou.

En lugar de hablar, Hank lo empujó hacia Frank que tenía en su cara una agria sonrisa, pero su vista seguía en el periódico. Louis sintió subir su temperatura. Hank siempre estaba tomándole el pelo, siempre divirtiéndose a costa de él, haciendo insinuaciones despectivas, y algunas veces, incluso llamándole _'niño marica'_ o _'vagina'_. Él quiso replicar, pero en lugar de eso, se mordió el labio.

En ese momento Louis decidió no dejar que Hank pudiera molestarlo, él estaba más allá de todo eso. El dulce secreto de que Harry Styles estaba en algún lugar deseando verlo otra vez, le brindaba una especie de coraza que lo protegía de los molestos comentarios de Hank.

Había sido difícil para Louis lidiar toda su vida con los intimidantes comentarios de Hank, los cuales a su padre le eran indiferentes, e incluso los alentaba. Él había aprendido desde temprano a esconder su dolor y pretender que las palabras de Hank no significaban nada para él. Pero sí lo hacían.

Pero hoy sonreía, pensando que si Hank y su padre supieran cómo había pasado él estos tres últimos días, ellos lo matarían primero a él y luego a sí mismos.

_«Bueno, ¿y qué si les hablo acerca de todo esto?»_

Aunque él empezaba a sentirse cómodo con su reciente auto-descubrimiento y con ser honesto acerca de ello, no quería mostrarse ante esos dos neandertales. Así que decidió ignorar a Hank completamente, diciendo: —¿Y cuáles son los planes para hoy, papá? ¿Hay algún trabajo urgente que hacer?

—Sí, claro —contestó su padre abruptamente—. Puedes trabajar en ese de allá —dijo señalando un deportivo rojo en uno de los compartimientos—. Necesita un reajuste del motor, y la dueña viene pronto a llevárselo.

Louis asintió, feliz de tener algo en qué enfocarse. El trabajo era en su mayor parte automático, y aunque algunas veces cambiaba, rara vez lo satisfacía. Por primera vez en su vida adulta, se encontró pensando lo mucho que lo odiaba. _«¿Por qué seguía allí?»_ Si continuaba trabajando con Hank y su padre, estaría sujeto a esos abusos día tras día. «_La vida es demasiado corta para eso»._

Era la primera vez en veinticuatro años que tenía ese tipo de pensamientos. Comprendió de repente que la vida era realmente corta, y no debía caer en la interminable rutina de trabajar, dormir, ver pasar los fines de semana... una y otra vez durante tanto tiempo.

Tener a alguien por primera vez en su vida que realmente se preocupara por él, le hizo ser consciente de lo fugaz de la vida. 

_«¿Qué estaría haciendo Harry en este momento?» «Probablemente abriendo su oficina, tomando su café, leyendo el correo...»_

Louis estaba pensando en eso, cuando fue interrumpido por Hank, que dijo: —¿Qué jodidos te pasa, hermano? Antes, cuando te llamé bebé, no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para defenderte, y ahora estás ahí parado, con cara de tonto y mirada soñadora. Yo no creo que estés mejor, espera un minuto...

Hank era más alto que Louis, pero de una constitución mucho más robusta, y su postura siempre era ligeramente amenazadora. Se acercó y puso una mano en el cuello de Louis, quien instintivamente retrocedió, pero no antes de que Hank lo dejara sin respiración.

—Bueno, bueno ¡yo puedo ver eso! —se jactó—. ¡El pequeño Louis está enamorado! ¡Sí! Tiene la señal aquí mismo, en su cuello. Hey, reconozco a un enamorado cuando lo veo. ¿Dónde estuviste ayer, Louis? Admítelo, finalmente atrapaste a una chica. Y una perra que te puso una marcha, sin duda, chupándote el cuello como si siguieran en la secundaria.

Louis se ruborizó, y olvidó su promesa de ignorar a Hank. Inconscientemente tocó el lugar que Hank había señalado. _«Jesús, el hombre estaba casado y con hijas, ¿cuándo iba a dejar de molestarlo?»_ Lo que realmente molestaba a Louis no eran las palabras, sino el tono casi obsceno con que Hank hacía sus comentarios.

Louis cerró los puños fuertemente a su lado y finalmente dijo: —¿Por qué no te jodes, Hank? —luchando consigo mismo para no aplastar con su puño la presumida y musculosa cara.

—¡Hey! —gritó su padre—. No quiero ese sucio lenguaje en mi taller. Regresa a trabajar, Louis. Yo no puedo creer que tú permitas que Hank te altere. ¿Por qué no creces de una vez?

Louis se alejó, agradecido de tener trabajo que hacer. Abrió el coche y revisó el motor._ «Esos dos podrían joderse ellos mismos»._ Miró fijamente el reloj, lamentablemente todavía faltaba un rato para que llegara Billy, ya que estaba más relajado cuando este llegaba. Él era una influencia tranquilizadora para todos, con su abierta y brillante disposición, y su facilidad para tratar a la gente.

_«¿Qué diría Billy si se sincerara con él?»_ De algún modo, Louis sabía que incluso a Billy podría resultarle difícil aceptarlo. A pesar de lo tranquilo que era, él había sido educado como el resto de ellos en lo de 'ser un hombre', con todo lo que esto implica.

💋

Este sentimiento era nuevo para Harry. Él quería llamar a Louis, decirle que había cambiado de opinión, y pedirle que regresara esa noche, que no quería esperar tres días para verlo.

Pero nunca lo llamó. Harry siempre había sido el amado, no el amante. No escatimaba afecto y atención a los amantes que había elegido durante el tiempo que se mantenía interesado en ellos, pero nunca había desfallecido por ellos. Realmente apenas pensaba en ellos cuando no se encontraban a su alrededor; _'Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente'._

_«¿Cómo fue que Louis había atravesado sus defensas?» _

Él no podía estar enamorado, no tan temprano en el juego. No, debía ser un mero encaprichamiento, seguro, pero se sentía como algo más. Bueno, a menudo hablaba con sus pacientes de sentimientos más que de acciones, y no necesariamente coincidían con la realidad. Nunca nadie se había metido en problemas por sus sentimientos, pero los hechos, definitivamente, le podían causar problemas. Él había comenzado a imponer su lado dominante a Louis. Le había dado una orden: _«No se verían hasta el viernes»,_ por lo tanto, no debía hablarle. Sin embargo sentía que lo necesitaba, pero si lo llamara, revelaría su vulnerabilidad y quedaría abierto para sufrir.

Harry sonrió ante la ironía de la situación, él era un terapeuta entrenado que estaba fuera de lugar. Se encontraba sentado en su pequeña y hermosa oficina, localizada a tres cuadras de su apartamento, donde acudía un flujo constante de pacientes adinerados, muchos de ellos gays, en búsqueda de respuestas. Ellos se sentían seguros con Harry, quien no hacía referencia a su orientación sexual en la terapia, a menos claro, que tuviera alguna razón para ello.

Una cosa que siempre aconsejaba a sus pacientes, era que fueran abiertos, que no se cerraran a los demás, ni escondieran sus verdaderos sentimientos por miedo a que los rechazaran. La comunicación era primordial para que cualquier relación tuviera éxito.

_«¡Qué fácil era estar allí, sentado en su gran silla de piel, y ofrecer su sabio asesoramiento. Era mucho más difícil vivirlo!»_

Bien, él no podía llamar a Louis. Pero no seguiría ocultando ni racionalizando sus sentimientos. Les daría a Louis y a sí mismo, el tiempo necesario para absorber lo que habían experimentado ese fin de semana. Esto era especialmente importante para Louis, él mismo se lo había dicho. Louis era más joven y completamente inexperto. Sexualmente hablando, era muy parecido a un adolescente, y nunca había tenido una relación amorosa madura con otra persona.

Las probabilidades eran buenas, porque de hecho, la relación se estaba desarrollando. Louis podía adquirir experiencia con Harry, y después ambos estarían listos para moverse. Harry suspiró. —Jesús, Styles —dijo en voz alta—. Admítelo, estás actuando igual que un niño nervioso y preocupado de si tus afectos van a ser correspondidos. Tómatelo un día a la vez —se dijo ante el cuarto vacío—. Si esto es lo que quieres hacer, se irá desarrollando poco a poco, y sino...

No pudo completar el pensamiento, se alegró de la distracción que le brindaba la llegada de un paciente, precedida por el sonido del timbre de la puerta del edificio de pequeñas oficinas.

Harry lo atendió, aliviado de ser capaz de enfocarse en los problemas de otro. Tendría tiempo de pensar en su 'niño dorado' más tarde.

💋

Cuando llegó a la puerta del apartamento de Harry, Louis estaba nervioso. La noche estaba cayendo y él llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de piel. Era otoño, lo que justificaba que estuviera temblando. Presionó el timbre y esperó oír la voz de Harry en el intercomunicador, por lo que se sorprendió al verlo en persona en el vestíbulo, abriéndole la puerta. Estaba jadeando ligeramente, al parecer, había bajado corriendo los tres pisos de escaleras.

—Hey, estás aquí —dijo Harry haciéndose a un lado para que entrara. Sonrío, pero no la gran y abierta sonrisa que hacía que el corazón de Louis brincara. Vestía un pantalón negro y un suéter de cachemir color crema. Parecía salido de una revista, con una mano situada de manera casual en su cadera y su cabello desalineado perfectamente A pesar de esa fría recepción, sintió a su pene endurecerse y a su corazón acelerarse.

Él le sonrió, también vacilante. Quería agarrar a Harry, abrazarlo fuerte y gritar:_ —¡Estás aquí! ¡Realmente existes! _—En cambio solo se quedó ahí, sintiéndose incómodo, con sus manos todavía en sus bolsillos.

—Hey, pasa, pasa. Estoy feliz de que estés aquí. Yo no estaba seguro de si vendrías. Quiero decir... ¿no me has llamado? —Esta observación surgió como si fuera una pregunta. Louis había decidido conscientemente no llamar a Harry, había decidido que habían sido demasiados abiertos y dependientes durante el fin de semana y necesitaban estar separados.

Harry, por supuesto tampoco había llamado, no queriendo revelar su propia vulnerabilidad.

Louis comentó con voz casual. —Tú tampoco me llamaste.

—Estás en lo cierto. Ambos fuimos unos idiotas. Vamos a subir, Louis. —Se rió y eso alivió la tensión entre ellos.

Dentro del apartamento, Louis se sentó en el sofá mientras Harry traía unas cervezas. Louis tomó un gran trago de su botella fría. —Wow, eso huele bien.

Desde la cocina Harry dijo: —Estoy haciendo comida de Puerto Rico para ti. Algo que mi abuela me enseñó a hacer, se llama _'arroz con salchicha'*_. La clave está en el _sofrito*_. El de mi abuela, es la envidia de todas las amas de casa del vecindario, en el Bronx del sur.

_(*. En español en el original)_

_(*. Salsa caliente, que contiene cebolla, ajo y cilantro entre otros ingredientes)_

—Lo siento, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

Harry regresó a la sala sosteniendo su botella de cerveza. Llevaba una pequeña bandeja con algunas cosas, que dejó en la mesa frente al sofá. —Bienvenido al mundo de la comida de Puerto Rico. Puede que no sepas esto de mí, pero me encanta cocinar, y mi abuela fue mi mejor maestra. Yo he experimentado también con otras culturas; China, hindú, italiana, francesa, pero siempre regreso a mis propias raíces. Supongo que no hay nada mejor que aquello con lo que creciste.

Señaló a los pequeños panecitos fritos y amarillos, que descansaban en un brillante y colorido plato alargado de barro, y un pequeño tazón con algún tipo de salsa para sumergirlos. Eran planos y fragantes, olían a ajo y plátano.

—Estos son plátanos*. Y este es un pequeño manjar llamado arañitas, que en español significa pequeñas arañas. Mira esas pequeñas rayitas del plátano, supongo que es porque parecen las patas de las arañas. ¿Nunca habías visto plátanos?

—He visto bananas —dijo Louis desconcertado.

—Bien, los _plátanos*_ son como las bananas, pero más dulces. A menudo se cortan en rodajas y se fríen en aceite y sal, igual que las patatas. Pero en esta receta, se cortan en forma de pequeños panecillos, y se fríen en aceite y ajo. Después se sumergen en esta salsa, que tiene aceite de oliva y ajo prensado.

_(*. En español en el original)_

Harry tomó un pequeño panecillo en sus dedos y lo giró, sumergiéndolo en la salsa. Le indicó a Louis que se inclinara hacia adelante y llevando el bocado a los labios abiertos de Louis, le dijo: —Ten, prueba uno —y deslizó la comida dentro de su boca. Louis mordió y lo masticó, mirando a Harry.

—Hmm, esto es delicioso, yo había probado las bananas, pero con esta salsa, es realmente bueno.

Él permitió que Harry siguiera alimentándolo con los panecillos; después de cada bocado, Harry tocaba los labios de Louis aparentemente húmedos por la salsa, pero con cada toque de sus dedos, Louis sentía pasar una sacudida a través de sus caderas.

Louis lamentó que el ritual se terminara. Se dio cuenta de que tenía una erección, y cruzó torpemente las piernas; pretendiendo una falta de entusiasmo que no sentía, dijo: —¿Qué tenemos para cenar, las bananas de Puerto Rico?

Harry se rió. Si se había dado cuenta del impacto sexual que causó en su amante que lo alimentara, decidió no demostrarlo. —No, no. Eso es solo el aperitivo. Cenaremos 'arroz con salchichas'. Como dije antes, está hecho con un sofrito, que literalmente quiere decir que se fríen juntos, ligeramente, una combinación de hierbas y vegetales. Es una receta típica de las abuelas —le sonrió a Louis—. El de la mía es una receta secreta y me hizo jurar que nunca la revelaría. Pero sí puedo decirte que los ingredientes básicos son, cebolla, ajo frito, y aceite de oliva, además de _culantro _y pimiento verde y rojo, pero el resto es secreto.

_—¿Culantro?_ ¿Quieres decir cilantro?

—Ah, algunas hierbas suenan igual en español, pero no, el culantro es más ácido. Espero que te guste, lo hice un poco más suave de lo habitual porque no sabía si te gustaban las especies.

—Bien, si sabe tan bien como huele, me va a encantar. Vamos Harry. —Louis sonrió, sintiendo una cálida felicidad dentro de él, y un nudo de nervios en su estómago. La intensidad y dulzura que habían compartido el anterior fin de semana, estaban contaminadas con la incertidumbre de si habían contactado realmente, y con la torpeza de la inseguridad.

Louis se terminó su cerveza y dejó la botella en la mesita. —¿Puedo decirte algo?

—Por supuesto. No tienes que preguntar, puedes decir lo que quieras.

—Ya lo sé. Yo quería llamarte.

—¿Y entonces? —Harry inclinó la cabeza.

—Yo no quería que me vieras muy necesitado — admitió Louis francamente.

Harry sonrío arrepentido y dijo: —Esto nunca es fácil. Yo también tengo que hacerte una confesión. También quería hablar contigo.

—Bien, ¿y por qué no lo hiciste? —preguntó Louis sonriendo.

—Yo tampoco quería que me vieras muy necesitado. —Ambos se rieron y la tensión se disipó completamente.

Durante la deliciosa comida, hablaron de cosas neutrales, sus familias, su infancia, sus películas y libros favoritos. Después de la comida se dirigieron a la sala, donde Harry sirvió helado de mango casero en pequeños tazones plateados.

—De rodillas aquí, a mis pies —indicó.

Louis que se estaba sentando en el sofá al lado de Harry, se detuvo, mostrando en su expresión que se lo estaba cuestionando.

—Está bien —dijo Harry—. Quiero alimentarte otra vez. Pero una vez que llene tu cuerpo, puedo no permitirte usar tus manos durante horas, incluso días. Tu cuerpo me pertenece a mí completamente.

Louis se arrodilló, su corazón latía aún más rápido con esas extrañas palabras. _«¡Con qué rapidez podía Harry alterar su estado de ánimo!»_

Él se chupó los labios, tratando de procesar lo que Harry acababa de decir._ 'Una vez que llene tu cuerpo'. 'Tu cuerpo me pertenece a mí completamente'._ La mente de Louis se rebelaba, _«eso, seguramente era solo un juego»_. Sin embargo, su cuerpo respondió, su respiración se aceleró, su pene presionaba en sus jeans. Lo que fuera todo eso, él se sentía profundamente excitado por las dominantes y peligrosas palabras.

—Coloca tus manos detrás de tu espalda —ordenó Harry. Louis obedeció, preguntándose qué iba a suceder. Harry levantó su cuchara llena con helado de color amarillo anaranjado, y Louis abrió los labios para probar la dulce combinación del mango y el hielo. Estaba delicioso, Harry introdujo lentamente la cuchara dentro de la boca abierta de Louis, que en lugar de sentirse como un niño o un indefenso bebé, encontró la experiencia curiosamente erótica.

Harry también probó el helado, usando la misma cuchara. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Louis mientras alimentaba al jovencito, que aún se encontraba de rodillas con los brazos en su espalda.

Cuando el tazón se vació, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la boca, serpenteando su lengua entre los deseosos labios de Louis. Se besaron durante un momento, luego Harry se alejó sentándose en el sofá. Louis empezó a levantarse, pero la mano firme de Harry sobre sus hombros lo detuvo.

—No, quédate ahí, continúa sobre tus rodillas.

Louis se ruborizó un poco, pero obedeció, su erección ahora estaba claramente delineada en sus jeans.

—Eres caliente —murmuró Harry con sus ojos fijos en la entrepierna de Louis.

Tocó la parte superior de los bazos de Louis, indicándole que podía dejar sus brazos relajados a los lados.

—Ven, quiero que estés más cerca de mí, siéntate a mi lado —dijo dando una palmada en el sofá.

Louis obedeció, sintiéndose a la vez tímido, nervioso y emocionado.

—Así, Louis —dijo Harry; su voz, ligeramente alterada, era profundamente autoritaria. —¿Completaste tu misión esta semana?

—¿Mi misión? —Louis se ruborizó profundamente cuando comprendió que Harry quería saber qué había hecho con el dildo. Él se lo había introducido cada noche después del trabajo, dejándolo en su interior cada vez más tiempo, y cada vez había sido más fácil.

Pero Harry dijo: —Sí, ¿estuviste investigando en la red, y explorando en internet, el mundo de la BDSM y la sumisión? ¿Qué sensaciones tenías después de leerlo?

—¡Oh! —dijo Louis viéndose un poco tímido—. Sí, sí. Yo lo hice. Ya sabes que yo había navegado antes un poco, después de que te conocí en DeSoto's. Pero esta semana encontré un montón de sitios de esclavos, y leí un montón de testimonios y otras cosas de la vida dentro del estilo de vida 24/7 como me habías pedido. Yo creo que no podría con eso.

—¿Por qué?

—La vida como ellos la llevan, viviendo en una jaula y otras cosas, siempre con perforaciones y mordazas, orinar en un periódico en la cocina... Todas esas cosas me parecen desviaciones.

Harry se rió. —Dios, a mí también. Yo no encuentro nada romántico en convertir a mi amante en una mascota torturada. Mírame —se inclinó hacia adelante, su voz era ardiente—, la dominación y la sumisión deben ser un libre intercambio de poder, dar graciosamente y aceptar amorosamente.

—Sí —Louis interrumpió—, yo vi algo de eso también. Intercambio de poder. Parecía una cosa de alta sociedad, y leí acerca de ello; lo llamaban 'total intercambio de poder'.

—Sí. Existen algunas sociedades de D/s y BDSM, especialmente aquí en la ciudad, que están compuestas principalmente por un montón de gente poderosa que se reúne tratando de elevar sus perversiones sexuales dentro de algo noble y sutil. Oh, y para algunos de ellos es solo una forma sencilla, siendo gordos, estúpidos y perdedores, de levantar pollitos sumisos que hagan lo que ellos quieran.

Louis se rió. —Bien, entonces, ¿eso es lo que consideras que es el BDSM? ¿Una perversión sexual?

Harry respondió seriamente. —Yo creo que mucha gente lo percibe así. Y pienso que algunas personas de esas pequeñas sociedades que has visto, creadas por esos pequeños grupos elitistas, tratan de justificarse porque en lo profundo de sí mismos, están avergonzados.

Tocó ligeramente la pierna de Louis, sus dedos dibujaron una línea hacia arriba, hacia su muslo.

—Para contestar tu pregunta directamente, no. Yo no considero la dominación y la sumisión, ni las demostraciones sexuales y sensuales de ello como una perversión. Considero que eso es algo hermoso y apasionado, una poesía en movimiento.

—Oh, Harry —murmuró Louis. Ellos se acercaron uno al otro, sus bocas se tocaron, primero ligeramente, pero después abrieron los labios y sus lenguas bailaron. Durante el beso, Harry desabrochó el botón de la camisa de mezclilla de Louis. Sus manos pasaron suavemente sobre los firmes pezones, enviando ondas de placer a través del cuerpo de Louis.

—Levántate —ordenó Harry en un murmullo, y Louis obedeció.

Por su mente pasó rápidamente la imagen de otro sumiso. _«¿Se estaba llamando así mismo de esa forma?»_. Leyó su historia en internet, era una mujer llamada Kathleen, aunque ella se refería a sí misma con letra minúscula. Su Amo le había ordenado que documentara el día a día del proceso de su entrenamiento como esclava sexual. Cuando el Amo hablaba, ella se ponía de pie y el entrenamiento continuaba.

Había fotografías diarias en cada entrada; cuando inició el diario, ella era más bien corpulenta, con facciones tensas y nerviosas, y su mirada fija. Louis pensó que se veía miserable por estar desnuda, y porque su imagen hubiera sido subida a un sitio en donde cualquiera la podía ver.

Louis pasó las páginas a través de los siguientes días y semanas. Kathleen había escrito que ella se empezaba a sentir más segura y con más confianza de sí misma y de su posición. Incluso las fotografías del diario mostraban el cambio. Ella aparecía más delgada, pero, más que eso, su porte había cambiado; en lugar de estar medio encorvada tratando de ocultar su desnudez, estaba erguida; era alta e incluso orgullosa.

Entonces descubrió en ella algo nuevo, una expresión de paz. Louis estaba fascinado, no solamente con la descripción de la tortura sexual y los rituales de su duro entrenamiento, sino por cómo se había transformado su personalidad.

A él le había sorprendido la severidad del entrenamiento. Ella permanecía en una jaula, apenas una pequeña perrera, cuando no estaba siendo utilizada por su Amo.

Era flagelada con severidad en su espalda y culo, donde tenía marcas recientes abiertas, otras en proceso de cicatrización, y por último había líneas púrpuras y negras que parecían más antiguas.

Ella siempre estaba desnuda, no se le permitía vestirse nunca, y era obligada a utilizar un periódico en la cocina como sustituto del baño.

Aunque había estado molesto por la severidad del entrenamiento, estaba fascinado e incluso impresionado, por el cambio de su conducta durante el proceso. Lo que él consideraba denigrante y más allá de la humillación para ser descrito, ella lo tomaba con una increíble gracia y serenidad, que claramente no poseía al principio del entrenamiento.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en la mente ahora, Louis? —Harry preguntó viendo en la cara de Louis que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

Louis contestó. —Yo estaba pensando en una chica esclava que descubrí en internet. Ella se llamaba 'esclava kathleen'. Tenía en su blog las fotografías y el diario que describían día a día su entrenamiento. A ella era a la que me refería cuando hablaba de las perforaciones y los periódicos en la cocina. Pero a pesar de todas las cosas raras en las que estaba metida, no se veía disgustada ni denigrada. Ella se veía, ¿qué palabra puedo usar? — Después de una pausa de un momento, dijo—: 'ennoblecida'. Sí, ennoblecida, ella había cambiado a lo largo de las semanas y los meses, convirtiéndose en una persona diferente. Al principio se veía regordeta, una chica nerviosa, una mujer con sensualidad serena. Después de la tortura, humillación sexual y más palizas de lo que uno se pueda imaginar ella se veía... no sé...

—Engrandecida.

—Sí. Exactamente.

—Quítate tú camisa, Louis.

Él no preguntó. Se quitó su camisa de mezclilla y la dejó en el suelo.

—Quítate tus pantalones.

Louis miró fijamente a Harry quien dijo: —No me mires a mí. Mira hacia adelante y haz lo que te he dicho.

Louis sintió una pequeña sacudida de miedo, pero su pene estaba presionando cuando desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones y empezó a empujarlos por sus piernas.

—Botas también.

Él se quitó las botas y los calcetines, y finalmente, los jeans.

Estaba de pie con solo su ropa interior, un práctico calzoncillo de algodón que envolvía su culo.

—Quítate esa horrible ropa interior y no quiero volver a verla otra vez. Nosotros iremos mañana a conseguirte ropa interior apropiada.

Louis sonrió ligeramente, su guardarropa entero consistía en jeans, camisas de mezclilla y franela, y camisetas. También tenía un traje negro que usaba en las bodas y funerales. Él nunca había pensado en su ropa interior, compraba un paquete de calzoncillos económicos de algodón blanco, y no tan a menudo como debiera.

Él se había dado cuenta de que Harry usaba cachemir, seda y lino fino en su ropa hecha a la medida. A él le gustaba Harry, pero no se encontraban en la misma liga.

Se hallaba distraído con esa línea de pensamiento, cuando oyó a Harry repetir: —Te dije que te quites eso. Ahora.

Lentamente, se quitó su calzoncillo, su pene saltó fuera perpendicular a su abdomen, balanceándose hacia su amante cuando se giró hacia él.

—Ojos al frente —le repitió Harry en tono firme.

Cuando Louis obedeció, Harry dijo: —Creo que estás listo para empezar tu entrenamiento con toda su fuerza. Pero necesito oírlo de ti. ¿Estás de acuerdo desde este momento, con obedecerme y aceptarme como tu amante dominante? ¿Cómo tu entrenador? ¿Tu Amo? ¿Ser mi sumiso?

Louis murmuró algo inaudible y Harry dijo tranquilamente: —Yo necesito escucharlo de ti. Habla alto. Este es el momento en que nosotros podemos entrar en esto. Tú puedes decir que no, ya lo sabes, te vestirías y, bueno, nosotros nos moveríamos de otra manera. —Harry se levantó y se movió enfrente de Louis, estiró el brazo y acarició su mejilla. La punta del pene de Louis rozó la hebilla del cinturón de Harry. Louis tembló un poco, pero permaneció de pie, inmóvil.

—Recuerda, esto no es para todos. Y no es un requisito obligatorio para que permanezcas en mi vida. Por eso es por lo que yo quería que esta semana lo pensaras, que hicieras tu propia investigación y miraras tu propia alma. Si quieres seguir adelante, quiero que seas capaz de pedirlo completamente, sin reservas.

»Eso significa que esto tiene que ser completamente consensual. Si tienes la más ligera duda, dímelo ahora.

Louis intentó hablar, pero su voz no salía. Se limpió la garganta y lo intentó otra vez.

—Yo quiero esto.

—¿Tú quieres qué?

—Yo quiero ser tu sumiso.

Harry asintió lentamente. Miró la cara ruborizada de Louis, sus ojos descendieron lentamente por debajo de su torso hasta su semierecto pene, que se balanceaba lujuriosamente ante su cuerpo.

—Eso me alegra. Yo quiero ser tu dueño.

Él se sentó en el sofá dejando al jovencito que permaneciera firme, y dijo: —Bien, háblame sobre el dildo, Louis. ¿Lo usaste?

Louis consideró por un momento mentir, pero recordó algo que Harry había dicho el anterior fin de semana, cuando ellos hablaron por horas acerca de la sumisión sensual.

—La honestidad —había dicho Harry—, es primordial. Es más importante que las proezas sexuales, o la habilidad para someterse, cuan duro se pueda aceptar un látigo, o lo bueno que se sea chupando penes. Es más importante que el amor.

—¿Más importante que el amor? —había preguntado Louis.

—Sí, en lo que respecta una relación D/s es vital. Lo que quiero decir es que si uno miente, si engaña a su amante dominante pensando en darle gusto, no le está dando el regalo de su sumisión. Por lo tanto el amor que piensa que está dando está viciado por eso, no significa nada, es imperfecto.

Después se habían acostado desnudos, era su segunda noche juntos, exhaustos de hacer el amor, contentos solo de tener en los brazos al otro. —Si eres realmente mío, puedo pedirte total y completa honestidad. Si no te gusta alguna cosa, o te asusta y yo te digo que me cuentes tus sentimientos, yo quiero que me los digas con completa franqueza, lo que sea que sientas realmente. Si no lo haces, y nosotros seguimos avanzando profundamente dentro de la relación Amo/esclavo, sin que tú estés completamente de acuerdo con el resultado de tu participación, nosotros podemos fallar como amantes. Creo verdaderamente que la deshonestidad, abierta o por omisión, es el beso de la muerte de cualquier relación, pero principalmente de una relación de D/s.

Recordando esta conversación, Louis admitió: —Sí.

—Cuéntamelo.

—Bien. —Louis tomó una respiración—. Yo, ah... Yo practiqué con él.

—Sé específico.

—Yo, bien, yo lo introduje en mi culo. Fui capaz de hacerlo cuando estuve solo.

Miró fijamente a Harry y luego a los lejos, su pene estaba inclinado.

Harry se puso de pie otra vez, moviéndose frente a su amante, y tomó cariñosamente el miembro de Louis en una mano, mientras acunaba con la otra sus pesadas bolas.

—Muy bien —dijo suavemente—. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Acarició el pene de Louis por un momento. Louis respiraba profundamente e inclinó su cabeza para que Harry le besara.

—No. Quédate quieto. No puedes moverte a menos de que yo te lo diga. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí.

—Sí, Señor. Yo quiero que desde ahora, cuando estemos de este modo, te dirijas a mí como 'Señor'. Cuando estés desnudo y yo dándote ordenes, quiero que me digas 'Señor'. Cuando ambos estemos vestidos y solo pasando el rato, puedes llamarme Harry. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, Señor —dijo Louis suavemente. Después se mordió el labio.

Un fuerte placer tironeó de sus terminaciones nerviosas cuando Harry acarició con habilidad su pene y pelotas, compensando el temblor de miedo al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, desnudo y a merced de ese fuerte y dominante hombre a quien le había prometido obediencia.

—¿Lo has traído contigo?

—¿El dildo?

—Sí.

—Sí. Está en mi bolsillo trasero. —Él señaló hacia sus jeans que estaban amontonados en el suelo.

—Tómalo.

—Oh, yo realmente...

Harry lo interrumpió. —No tienes permiso para hablar. Solo tómalo. Ahora.

Louis se inclinó, alcanzó sus jeans, sacó la pequeña bolsa y agarró lo que Harry le había pedido.

—Vamos al cuarto de baño, quiero que me muestres tu nueva habilidad.

Sin esperar a ver si lo seguía, Harry salió de la sala.

Louis lo siguió con el corazón acelerado.

Harry se dirigió a la cama, sentándose en la orilla. Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó un tubo de lubricante.

—Usa esto. Muéstrame que ya puedes hacerlo por ti mismo.

—¡Oh, Dios! Harry, ah... Señor. No sé, si yo podré... 

Otra vez Harry lo interrumpió.

—Seguro que puedes, no seas ridículo. La modestia no tiene lugar en una relación D/s. Yo ya he visto tu culo. Lo toqué e incluso lo lamí. Y aunque no lo he jodido, puedes estar seguro de que lo haré. Ahora, no seas desobediente. Yo quiero que te sitúes frente a mí, te inclines, separes tus nalgas, e introduzcas ese pequeño pene en tu culo. Seguramente ahora puedes acomodarlo con facilidad. Tengo la esperanza de que pronto puedas acomodarme a mí.

Louis sintió el calor en su cara. Él sabía que se estaba ruborizando con intensidad ante la perspectiva de separar sus nalgas frente a su amante. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo sabía que estaba siendo un poco tonto. Después de todo, ellos ya habían estado desnudos juntos, tocándose uno al otro, besándose, acariciándose. Él había chupado el pene de Harry y Harry el suyo. Cuando pensó en la lengua de Harry tocando su culo, se ruborizó de nuevo.

Él sentía cierta timidez con respecto a su culo. Pero sabía que si iba a 'pertenecer' a un Dom gay, era mejor hacerlo. 

Se giró lejos de Harry, sacó el dildo de la pequeña bolsa, destapó el tubo de lubricante, y colocó un poco en la punta del dildo. Se inclinó, separó sus nalgas con una mano, y con la otra presionó el objeto hacia adentro. Eso fue fácil, ya que lo había practicado. Con el dildo completamente dentro, se dispuso a ponerse de pie hacia su amante, sintiendo una curiosa mezcla de triunfo y vergüenza.

—No —las palabras de Harry lo detuvieron—. Quédate inclinado como estás. Te ves igual que una perfecta zorrita.

Su voz estaba en el borde de la crueldad ahora, poniéndoselo a Louis difícil en su deseo de sumisión. Otra vez sentía la curiosa mezcla de vergüenza y lujuria, confundiéndolo. Permaneció inclinado, su cabello cayendo en sus ojos, sus manos en sus rodillas.

El oyó el '_clic_' de una cámara tras él y empezó a levantarse, sobresaltado.

—Quédate donde estás —Harry amonestó—. Yo te estoy tomando una fotografía para mostrarte después la dulce zorrita que eres. Esta es la primera de las muchas fotografías de tu álbum de esclavo. Yo puedo llevarte más allá de lo que nunca soñaste, si me dejas.

»Yo puedo reclamarte totalmente. Si tú me lo permites, puedo hacer que me pertenezcas, no solamente en cuerpo, sino también en alma.

Se detuvo junto al hombre inclinado, y empujó su cabeza hacia arriba rudamente de los cabellos. Louis jadeó cuando Harry inclinó su cara más cerca y dijo: — ¿Quieres esto, esclavo? —Sosteniéndolo todavía por los cabellos, Harry agarró rudamente el pene de Louis y deslizó la mano arriba y abajo del eje, ordeñándolo hasta que Louis gimió.

—Sí —murmuró Louis con voz ronca—. Lo quiero, Señor.

—Pruébamelo. Dame una señal de tu buena voluntad.

Louis eyaculó y cayó de rodillas.

Harry besó la parte superior de su cabeza y lo ayudó a levantarse. Abrazándolo entre sus fuertes brazos, murmuró: —Eres mío.

💋

—¿Estás cómodo?

Louis asintió.

Harry se rió y corrigió.

—Al menos lo cómodo que se puede estar en esas circunstancias.

Louis estaba con las piernas y brazos extendidos amarrados a los cuatro postes de hierro negro de la cama de Harry.

Vestía solamente ropa interior de seda roja, regalo de Harry, que habían comprado la mañana siguiente a la cena puertorriqueña.

Habían pasado el resto de la noche con juegos sexuales estilo vainilla, aunque Harry sabía que Louis estaba listo para más. A él le gustaba ver a su hombre de esa manera, listo, ansioso y rogando por más. Tenía que pedir más, tenía que anhelarlo, que rogar por ello.

El estilo de Harry era forzar su voluntad sobre la de su sumiso, entonces podría estar seguro de lo que hacía y disfrutar de cada minuto de su sufrimiento.

Ellos habían hablado sobre sexo seguro, algo que era muy conocido dentro de la comunidad gay, pero como Louis era tan nuevo, Harry no quería que asumiera ningún riesgo. —Yo he estado con muchos tipos, Louis —dijo seriamente—, y siempre he sido cuidadoso, siempre he usado condón, y estoy limpio y sano, pero por tu seguridad, prefiero pecar de exceso de precaución. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Louis? —Este aceptó rápidamente, aunque un poco ruborizado, sin duda pensando dónde estaría el pene enfundado.

Ahora era sábado por la noche, y habían pasado gran parte del día durmiendo lánguidamente, y tomando después un desayuno tardío en un café cercano y yendo a comprar ropa.

Ellos al fin estaban listos para juegos serios. Para entrar más de lleno en el marco de la sumisión, Harry había decidido que Louis entrara en la ducha con él, pero no directamente bajo el chorro de agua, sino que permaneció detrás de Harry enjabonando su cuerpo y lavando su cabello; después esperó a que Harry se enjuagara a sí mismo y saliera de la ducha, antes de que le permitiera bañarse a él.

—No toques tu pene excepto para limpiarlo, ¿entendiste? —dijo Harry dándole una palmada en la cabeza cuando aún estaba en el baño—. Eso me pertenece ahora a mí, y tú solo lo puedes tocar cuando yo te dé permiso. —El pene de Louis creció visiblemente ante la orden, y Harry lo notó con satisfacción.

Mientras él se secaba a sí mismo, reflexionaba sobre el potencial de Louis. El hombre se veía ansioso y dispuesto. Harry estaba impresionado con que hubiera tomado su propia iniciativa con el dildo la semana anterior, y con su obediencia cuando le pidió que se lo demostrara. Realmente él había esperado más resistencia, más vergüenza, más timidez. Louis lo había sorprendido satisfactoriamente con su obscena demostración, demostrándole que estaba dispuesto a dejarse rebajar eróticamente por su amante.

También estaba satisfecho con la investigación que Louis había realizado en internet, y de su reacción ante lo que había visto y leído. Parecía que compartían la visión de la sensibilidad romántica en las relaciones D/s, algo que Harry no había encontrado en los hombres gays de la escena de BDSM.

_«¿Podría Louis ser el indicado?»_

Harry sabía que tenía que moverse lentamente, sin excederse en los juegos de S&M. Louis se veía muy ansioso en ese sentido, pero visto desde el lado romántico, Louis era joven y no solo en años. Él era tan inexperto, tan nuevo. Era como si hubiera estado, literalmente, en un estante, esperando que comenzara su vida. Harry no quería asustarlo de ninguna manera. Sabía que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso.

—Toma tu baño ahora Louis, sécate tu mismo y encuéntrate conmigo en la habitación. —Tocó una prenda de ropa interior—. Y ponte esto.

Una vez en el dormitorio, Harry encendió una docena de velas que previamente había colocado alrededor de la habitación. Se puso sus pantalones negros y se miró fijamente en el espejo. Su imagen estaba iluminada suavemente por la luz de las velas, y de una pequeña lámpara situada cerca de la cama, que eran la única iluminación de la habitación. Su piel bronceada brillaba dorada con la luz, sus hombros eran anchos y fuertes, y su pecho suave. Sacudió su cabello fuera de sus ojos. Él era Harry, con un rostro que parecía cincelado, y que no desperdiciaba tiempo en sí mismo. Sabía que la gente lo encontraba caliente, pero para él era indiferente. Igual que Louis, nunca había mostrado un particular interés en sí mismo, prefería prestárselo a las cosas y personas que estaban a su alrededor.

Harry se dijo a sí mismo que tuviera cuidado con 'el indicado', ya que este hombre podía robarle su corazón, y si no era cuidadoso, podía incluso llevárselo con él. _«Este hombre es muy peligroso. Quédate tranquilo, chico»._

Cuando Louis entró en la habitación, Harry contuvo un suspiro de placer. Mostraba una imagen completamente sumisa, con su mirada hacia abajo y sus manos cruzadas modestamente en su entrepierna cubierta de seda roja.

Con el semblante seriamente conmovido Harry dijo: — Las manos a los lados. ¿Cómo te atreves a cubrirte frente a mí?

Louis retiró sus manos con rapidez, revelando que su pene había crecido en respuesta a la mirada fija de Harry.

—¿Estás listo para mí, Louis? No te he permitido correrte desde anoche, y sé la caliente zorrita que eres, así que probablemente estés listo para correrte ahora. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Louis asintió, y mirando a lo lejos se dirigió hacia Harry, que estaba tan cerca que podía percibir el olor a miel del champú en el cabello mojado de Louis. —No te apartes de mí. Esta noche me vas a demostrar si tienes potencial para ser mi esclavo. Mantendrás tus ojos sobre los míos a menos que yo diga lo contrario. No te apartarás ni te esconderás de mí. Un verdadero sumiso no tiene nada que esconder.

Louis obedeció y miró fijamente a los ojos de Harry, que silenciosamente, estaba maravillado de su belleza. Sus ojos azules brillaban a la luz de las velas. Harry nunca había visto unos ojos como esos, con un anillo verde que rodeaba la negra pupila, y el resto del iris del más puro azul océano.

Él dio un paso hacia atrás para distanciarse de la belleza pura del hombre.

Tomó uno de los lazos que previamente había amarrado a los postes de la cama, y ordenó: —Acuéstate en la cama sobre tu espalda. Yo voy a amarrar tus muñecas y tobillos. No serás capaz de moverte, pero vas a estar seguro. No voy a amordazarte porque quiero que puedas hablar. Más adelante en tu entrenamiento te amordazaré, cubriré con una venda tus ojos y taparé tus oídos. Eso hace que aumenten las sensaciones, y lo sentirás todo diez veces más. Cuando sientas el golpe del látigo en tu cuerpo, no sabrás cuándo vendrá el siguiente, no podrás anticiparte al golpe porque no oirás el silbido del mismo justo antes de hacer la marca. Esa pérdida de control aumenta la intensidad de la experiencia. Y como no podrás gritar, no podrás rogar para que me detenga, por lo que empezarás a apreciar quién tiene realmente el control de tu placer y tu dolor.

Louis abrió los ojos ampliamente y su respiración se hizo rápida y superficial mientras Harry hablaba.

—Relájate dulce corazón —dijo Harry sonriendo. Acarició la espalda desnuda de Louis cuando lo dirigió a la cama—, eso no lo haremos ahora, sino más adelante, cuando hayas demostrado que eres digno de esa deliciosa tortura. Por ahora, empezaremos lentamente. Tú sabes que estás listo, juntos encontraremos tu medida.

Louis se acostó sobre su espalda, levantó sus brazos y separó sus piernas. Harry aseguró cada tobillo y cada muñeca con unos gruesos, pero flexibles, puños de piel y después usó un enganche de metal para cerrar cada uno. Deslizó las sogas dentro de los anillos de cada enganche, dejando a Louis tenso e indefenso.

Harry dio un paso atrás, y observó a su esclavo amarrado y desnudo salvo por la tira de seda roja que cubría sus partes privadas. Tomó la cámara digital de la mesita de noche e hizo varias fotografías. Louis cerró sus ojos, pero Harry no lo detuvo. En su lugar, se sentó en la cama y puso su mejilla un momento en el pecho de Louis y sintió su corazón acelerado, sin duda por la anticipación de lo que iba a seguir. Ellos habían hablado durante la cena de que Louis ya estaba listo para un poco de dolor, nada dramático, pero podía permitirle probar el placer sensual del dolor erótico.

Ahora, el primer producto que Harry tomó fue la regla que Louis había comprado el lunes anterior. Él golpeó su palma antes de colocarla en el pecho de Louis en equilibrio sobre sus pequeños pezones. —No te muevas y no dejes que se caiga —sermoneó Harry.

El siguiente artículo utilizado, fue la bufanda roja, que arrastró sensualmente por el cuerpo de Louis, causándole un cosquilleo que lo hizo moverse ligeramente, con lo que la regla se inclinó y se cayó de la cama.

—Oh querido —dijo Harry, su voz baja pero sus ojos brillando—. Solo llevas aquí un minuto y ya me has desobedecido. Tendrás que ser castigado, ¿lo sabes?

Louis iba a decir algo, él había estado en silencio desde la ducha, pero Harry detuvo el discurso poniendo una mano en su boca y presionando los dedos contra sus labios.

—No, no, no. Ni una palabra. Ni una palabra a menos que yo te diga que hables, ¿entiendes? Si estás asustado, o preocupado por tu seguridad, puedes hablar, pero solo entonces. La única palabra que puedes decir es 'Señor' para llamar mi atención, y yo decidiré si puedes preguntarme lo que sea que quieras.

Quitó sus dedos y Louis no dijo nada.

—Eso está mejor —dijo Harry.

Situó la bufanda bajo el cuerpo de Louis, pasando una punta bajo sus brazos y deslizándola hacia abajo. Louis, involuntariamente, tembló y se movió, dejando escapar un pequeño grito de sus labios.

—Cosquillas, ¿huh? —dijo Harry—. Y no puedes evitarlo. Bien, no te preocupes. No estoy interesado en las cosquillas como método de tortura, prefiero algo real. —Él tomó un largo y al parecer afilado cuchillo de la mesita de noche y lo sostuvo frente a Louis.

—¿Te asusta ver tu propia sangre? 

Ahora, Louis respiraba fuertemente.

—Jesús, Harry —murmuró—. ¿Qué jodidos? Por favor, yo no pienso... —Él comenzó a tirar de las ataduras, su expresión era de pánico.

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Harry le dio una bofetada que cruzó su mejilla.

Louis jadeó con expresión de asombro, pero cerró la boca.

Tranquilamente, Harry dijo: —Louis, amor, escúchame. Esto no es un juego. Esto es real. Es tu examen. ¿Realmente quieres fallar tan pronto? No hables, no digas lo que piensas, no me importa. Yo decido lo que puedes o no puedes hacer. ¿Lo entiendes?

Más suavemente, él agregó: —Parte del examen es acerca de la confianza. ¿Confías en mí? Has pasado bastante tiempo conmigo para conocerme, sabes realmente que yo no te lastimaría, nunca te pondría en riesgo, yo te mostré el cuchillo para demostrarte que si yo quiero, puedo cortarte. Y puede que lo haga algún día, obviamente no ahora, porque me has demostrado claramente que estás muy lejos de estar listo, pero algún día quizás puedas aceptar con gracia lo que yo decida.

Suavemente besó la frente de Louis, sus ojos seguían cerrados, pero su respiración se había calmado y su cuerpo relajado.

—Yo tenía la esperanza de que lo hubieras entendido, pero la confianza hay que ganársela, y obviamente yo no me he ganado la tuya. Esa es mi responsabilidad, yo no he hecho un buen trabajo.

Guardó el cuchillo, lo dejó en la esquina de la cama, y se inclinó para besar la cara de Louis, sus parpados, sus mejillas, sus labios. Louis abrió la boca, y correspondió al beso de Harry.

Después de unos momentos Harry se puso de pie y murmuró: —¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres continuar, o lo dejamos por ahora?

Harry esperó tranquilamente. Había intentado que su voz se oyera neutral, no quería que Louis supiera cuánto le importaba que deseara continuar. Deseaba a Louis, incluso si eso, una ligera atadura y un pequeño servicio, era todo lo que podía esperar de su amante, lejos de lo que era una relación de BDSM, pero sabía que en su corazón ansiaba más.

—Señor —dijo Louis con voz tranquila y confiada—. Yo quiero más. Por favor, Señor.

El corazón de Harry se alegró, pero su voz permaneció tranquila cuando preguntó:

—¿Y sabes lo que puedes esperar?

Tomando la regla golpeó ligeramente el pene de Louis a través de la seda roja. Louis gimió y apartó su rostro del de Harry. —Pruébamelo. —Harry golpeó más duro y Louis se sobresaltó, aunque por otro lado permaneció inmóvil.

—Abre los ojos —ordenó Harry—. Mírame. —Louis obedeció, y Harry tomó otra vez el cuchillo y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Deliberadamente, pasó el cuchillo bajo la tela de la ropa interior de Louis, a la altura de la cadera.

Louis respiraba con dificultad, sus ojos estaban fijos en el cuchillo, pero para darle crédito, esta vez permaneció en silencio. Lentamente, Harry cortó la tela, que se desgarró con facilidad con la hoja del cuchillo. El pene de Louis surgió del rasgón de la tela totalmente erecto, la punta brillando a la luz de las velas.

Harry colocó el cuchillo en la mesita y se acercó al desnudo cuerpo de Louis. Tomó la regla, y golpeó ligeramente el pene y las bolas. Louis gimió un poco y Harry golpeó más duro, oyéndose el sonido de la madera al golpear la carne.

—Puede que te guste, esclavo, y puede que no, pero no tienes nada que decir acerca de esto —Louis respiró con dificultad cuando Harry golpeó su pene erecto una y otra vez.

Después de un golpe especialmente duro, Louis gritó y rogó. —¡Por favor Señor! Yo no puedo con esto... — Tartamudeó y se detuvo, con suficiente control sobre sí mismo para recordar las advertencias de Harry.

Louis suspiró y cerró los ojos. Harry miró fijamente, primero su rostro, y luego su largo y duro cuerpo. A pesar de las protestas de Louis, su pene estaba erecto y duro como el acero. A pesar del miedo, Louis estaba caliente y listo para más.

—Eso escuece, ¿no es así? —Preguntó Harry—. Déjame suavizarlo para ti.

Se sentó al lado de Louis, inclinándose para tomar su enrojecido y erecto miembro en su boca. Abrió sus labios lentamente sobre su eje y se movió hacia abajo hasta que tomó toda la longitud dentro de su garganta.

Como Mark le había enseñado hacía mucho tiempo, los músculos de su garganta masajearon lentamente la cabeza del pene de Louis, y su lengua se deslizó alrededor de la base, aumentando la presión e incrementando la sensación. Louis gimió y tembló, retorciéndose con placer en sus ataduras. Harry sabía que Louis estaba muy cerca de correrse y se alejó, dejando el pene brillando con su saliva.

—¿Ves?, a cada pedacito de dolor que resistas, seguirá el placer si te lo has ganado, si has mostrado algo de gracia. Pero no te correrás todavía. Aun no. Oh no. Tienes que tomar más que unos pequeños golpes en tu pene para ganar ese privilegio. Voy a darte la vuelta y a golpear tu culo, y entonces veremos el tipo de hombre que eres. ¿Estamos?

Desató la cuerda de los anillos de metal con facilidad, pero dejó los puños en los tobillos y las muñecas.

—Gírate —ordenó.

En lugar de obedecer, Louis alzó sus brazos y murmuró: —Por favor. Yo le necesito. —Harry sintió su corazón conmoverse con el dulce gesto de necesidad, y aunque no podía ayudarlo, lo abrazó en respuesta. Ellos permanecieron en los brazos del otro un momento, Louis apretaba fuertemente su cara contra el cuello de Harry.

Harry trató de pensar en su primera experiencia D/s, recordando la intensidad, el miedo, el sexy, caliente y peligroso placer de la sumisión.

Él sabía que Louis estaba experimentando esas emociones ahora.

Pero sentía que Louis podía tomar más. Mucho más, y él no quería privarle de todo eso. Louis necesitaba seguir en el límite de la anticipación, agregando un poquito de miedo bien medido.

Por lo tanto Harry se retiró de los brazos de su amante y dijo firmemente: —Te dije que te giraras.

Esta vez Louis obedeció, acostándose sobre su abdomen, su pene doblado bajo él con la punta metida bajo sus pelotas. Su firme culo, redondo y grande, delataba sus prácticas atléticas. Para hacerlo más accesible, Harry levantó el cuerpo de Louis un momento y colocó una almohada bajo sus caderas. Ahora el culo de Louis estaba deliciosamente disponible para cualquier tortura o placer que Harry pudiera concebir.

Rápidamente pasó la cuerda dentro de los anillos de los puños y los aseguró; otra vez su 'niño juguete' estaba inmóvil. Con sus largos y delgados dedos, Harry acarició el culo de Louis, quien suspiró de placer arqueándose todo lo que era capaz.

Incapaz de resistir esa silenciosa invitación, Harry le dio un rápido golpe con su palma a las firmes nalgas de Louis, quien gimió. Harry vio la marca de su mano pasar de blanco a rosa y finalmente a rojo. Miró el otro lado y pensó completar la simetría. Con una sádica sonrisa, golpeó la otra nalga igual de fuerte. Otra vez Louis gritó, su espalda subía y bajaba con su jadeante respiración.

Harry sentía su propio pene duro y lleno, mientras golpeaba el sexy culo de su amante. Sus palmas picaban con cada golpe, hasta que el culo de Louis pasó del rosa al rojo, y sus gritos fueron un constante gemido.

—Ha sido suficiente —murmuró finalmente Harry, sintiendo pasar una sensación de triunfo a través de él, al darse cuenta de que Louis había aceptado su primer castigo sin rogar que se detuviera.

Buscando la prueba real, Harry introdujo su mano bajo el cuerpo de Louis y tomó su pene.

_«¡Ah!»_ Estaba duro como el acero, caliente al tacto como el fuego. Louis no solo había tomado el castigo de Harry, sino que lo había disfrutado.

Él estaba emocionado por eso. Harry sabía que cualquiera podría aceptar el castigo, especialmente estando amarrado y sin tener elección en el asunto, pero mantener la erección durante el sonido de los golpes, eso era algo que no podía fingirse.

Un ridículo sentimiento de alegría surgió a través de él. Tomó el eje de su amante, deslizando su mano arriba y abajo entre sus piernas. Louis, todavía atado a la cama, gimió y trató de levantarse para darle a Harry mejor acceso.

Después de suministrarle placer durante un momento, Harry pasó sus atenciones al virginal culo de Louis. Separó suavemente sus redondas y tiernas nalgas. Louis se congeló y Harry pudo sentir la batalla que se desarrollaba en el interior de su amante en ese momento, la vergüenza de toda una vida de considerarlo tabú, mezclado con la lujuria de los azotes y de la inmovilización, junto con la estimulación de su pene hasta casi el orgasmo.

—¿De quién es este culo, Louis? —dijo Harry en voz baja.

Cuando Louis no contestó de la manera correcta, Harry tomó la regla y golpeó cada nalga fuertemente. Louis gruñó y se sacudió con fuerza, mientras aparecía una

oscura línea roja donde la madera había golpeado.

—Contesta cuando te hablo —dijo Harry con rudeza. Su propio pene parecía que iba a explotar, él quería los labios de Louis alrededor del mismo en este momento, pero, al igual que Louis, tendría que ganarse ese placer.

—Yo no sé —dijo Louis finalmente.

Harry volvió a golpear, aun más fuerte que antes.

—¡Lo sabrás antes de que esta noche termine, te lo prometo! —Él golpeó otra vez, viendo la tierna carne oscurecerse, sintiendo su calor, sabiendo que Louis sufría.

Harry retiró las ataduras de Louis, quien seguía acostado. Su respiración disminuyó lentamente, y cuando sus manos quedaron libres, fueron directamente a sus calientes nalgas, como Harry se había imaginado. Harry tomó un tubo de lubricante y exprimió una generosa cantidad en el culo de Louis, que se giró asustado con la fría sensación en su culo.

—Sobre tus manos y rodillas, esclavo. Yo voy a mostrarte finalmente de quién es ese culo, voy a tomarte como has querido desde el momento en que me viste. Voy a joderte, y no solamente lo aceptarás, sino que amarás hacerlo.

Temblando visiblemente, Louis obedeció, su expresión era de asombro bajo la capa de cabello que caía sobre sus ojos. Su pene, duro como una roca, era la prueba de ese despertar.

A pesar de su miedo, o quizás en parte por ello, Louis quería que Harry cumpliera su promesa más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Louis jugaba con las delgadas tiras de piel negra que llevaba alrededor de su muñeca izquierda.

—Eso es un recordatorio para ti, de qué eres y a quién perteneces —había dicho Harry asegurando el brazalete alrededor de su muñeca izquierda—. Quizás algún día lleves mi collar alrededor del cuello para mostrarle al mundo que eres una propiedad. Pero eso será en otro momento, quizás en el futuro.

💋

Los ojos de Amanda fueron directos al brazalete que Louis manipulaba.

Era miércoles por la noche, el día de sus habituales reuniones.

Louis no había querido hablar mucho por teléfono de los asombrosos eventos de su vida, pero Amanda había estado presionando, y le advirtió que quería todos los acontecimientos la noche de la reunión para el cine.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella—. Yo nunca te había visto usando un brazalete antes. Es lindo —se inclinó y sujetó su brazo para verlo mejor.

—Oh —dijo Louis sonriendo ampliamente—. Nada, solo algo que Harry me dio.

—¿En serio? —dijo Amanda entusiasmada—. ¡Qué lindo es eso! El famoso, caliente, y sexy Harry Styles le ha dado a 'mi Louis' una muestra de su afecto. —Ella lo miró más detenidamente, descubriendo un anillo de plata a cada lado del brazalete.

—Hmm —dijo sagazmente—. No veo cómo se abre. Parece que fuera permanente, a menos que rompas un anillo o cortes la piel. Se parece a los collares de esclavos, Louis. Alguien en este cuarto es un esclavo y estoy segura como el infierno de que no soy yo —se rió—. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Louis se ruborizó y desvió la cabeza. Aunque estaba profundamente feliz de usar el brazalete, tan emocionado como una chica adolescente usando el primer regalo de su novio, no se había dado cuenta de que su significado podría ser tan obvio para alguien.

Cubriéndolo con su otra mano, dijo: —Hombre, Amanda. Estoy seguro de que puedes dejar de presionarme, ¿no crees?

—¡Yo sé esto! ¡No hay manera de que Harry Styles ocupe su tiempo solamente con una persona!

—Jesús, ¿cómo de repente sabes tanto sobre Harry Styles? ¿Desde cuándo te preocupan los hombres homosexuales?

—Desde que te conocí, has sido un gran zopenco. — Amanda le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo. Él se lo devolvió y ella le atrapó los brazos; él se retorció hasta que logró apartarla, y se abalanzó para detenerla mientras ella seguía luchando. Siguieron peleando y riendo un momento más, hasta que cayeron desparramados en el sofá, con las piernas unas sobre otras. Solamente sus respiraciones rompían el silencio.

Finalmente Amanda se sentó y pasó sus dedos entre los picos de su cabello, que esta semana eran gruesos mechones de colores rubio, naranja y café, _—en honor del próximo Halloween —_había explicado Amanda.

—Pero en serio —dijo ella—, continuemos con la conversación que hemos interrumpido. Marlon me habló acerca de Harry. Él es famoso, eso es relativamente seguro. Pero en el círculo de gente BDSM gay, el tipo es igual a un dios.

Louis se sentó, llenándose de orgullo al saber que su hombre era altamente estimado. Como cualquier nuevo amante quería saber más, así que preguntó: —¿Qué significa eso? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

Louis recordó el tiempo que Harry y él habían estado juntos esos dos largos y encantadores fines de semana; ellos habían hablado poco de las cosas cotidianas, se habían enfocado más en ideas filosóficas y sueños compartidos.

Harry había hablado acerca de sus anteriores amantes y de su experiencia como Dom. Había mencionado que visitaba varios clubs BDSM y entrenaba hombres por diversión de vez en cuando, pero había sido bastante vago. Louis hubiera querido presionar, pero se conformó con lo que Harry quiso compartir, ya que todo era nuevo y fascinante para él. Sería capaz de escuchar la profunda y ondulante voz de Harry durante horas, incluso si solo estuviera leyendo la guía telefónica en voz alta.

Amanda inclinó su cabeza y sonriéndole dijo. —Tú estás enamorado. ¡Louis está enamorado! ¡Oh, Dios mío, Louis está enamorado! —Ella se puso las manos en su cara y abrió la boca en una fingida expresión de sorpresa, abriendo y moviendo sus ojos.

—¡Cállate! —Louis le arrojó un cojín del sofá, que Amanda desvió, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

—Está bien, está bien —ella cedió—. Déjame contarte lo que Marlon me dijo. —Levantó el cojín del suelo, lo abrazó y se inclinó hacia Louis.

—Estoy segura de que probablemente él ya te dijo todas estas cosas que voy a contarte, al fin y al cabo, los chicos hablan de todo. —Ella lo miraba lascivamente—. Pero déjame ver... —miró al techo tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Marlon me dijo que Harry Styles es el rey de la escena BDSM gay. Él no te ha llevado todavía a ningún club ¿correcto?

Louis negó con la cabeza, y Amanda continuó. —Me imaginaba que no habrían ido, pero cuando vayas, será mejor para ti mismo, Louis Tomlinson, que me cuentes todo. ¡Y voy a querer detalles, niño, detalles!

—Enfócate —dijo Louis riéndose.

—Está bien. Sí. Esta historia es... de 'Harry el inalcanzable'.

Louis frunció el ceño, juntando sus cejas.

—O eso era hasta ahora, obviamente. ¿Cómo podría cualquier tipo resistirse a mi L? Pero en serio, su reputación dice que él es caliente como lava líquida, pero que su corazón es de hielo. Él juega en la escena, pero casi nunca lleva a nadie a su casa, y cuando lo hace, tienen que irse antes del amanecer.

»Su reputación y todo esto pueden ser tonterías, ya sabes cómo es la gente, les gustan las buenas historias, y los grandes ídolos, pero de todos modos, según su reputación es un peligroso Dom. Él no titubea en azotar con el látigo a alguien si es lo que él quiere. Pero sus verdaderas habilidades según Jack O'Connell, él amigo de Marlon de la escena, está en la sutileza. A diferencia de la mayoría de los tipos que prefieren infligir un gran dolor y sufrimiento, Harry prefiere métodos más sutiles de tortura, por ejemplo, llevar a un tipo totalmente desnudo en medio del salón del club, y dejar que todos hagan lo que quieran con él, como dejarle caer cera caliente en el pene, o ponerle una mordaza de pelota en la boca, o que se masturben en su pecho.

Louis estaba escuchando tratando de reconciliar al Harry que él conocía con el diabólico Dom que ella describía.

—En una ocasión dejó a un tipo atado mucho tiempo, asegurándose de que estuviera constantemente cerca del orgasmo, pero sin permitirle correrse. Cuando finalmente lo desató, le permitió masturbarse de rodillas enfrente de él. Jack dijo que una vez el tipo estaba tan caliente que se arrodilló, y después de dos tirones, disparó su semilla sobre las botas de piel de Harry quien le hizo que las lamiera.

—Hombre —murmuró Louis—. Todo eso no se oye como mi Harry.

—¿Tu Harry, eh? —Amanda sonrió, y después, en un tono más serio dijo—: Escucha, L, yo sé que tú eres nuevo en todas estas cosas gays. Sé que tú vivías una increíblemente protegida pequeña vida en Brooklyn, pero los chicos gays son como los demás. Ellos pueden actuar como unos totales idiotas cuando se pavonean de sus cosas, solo que las cosas de las que ellos se pavonean son diferentes.

Louis miró a Amanda confundido, y ella trató de aclarárselo.

—Por ejemplo. Conoces cómo es un tipo en su casa, pero en el gimnasio o los vestuarios se comporta como un completo idiota, denigrando a los demás, golpeándolos, lanzándoles insultos... Esto es realmente serio, es como si ellos desempeñaran el papel del macho matón cuando interactúan con los demás. Pero en su casa, con su esposa, ellos pueden ser los tipos más amorosos, sensitivos y dulces. Siguen siendo la misma persona, pero muestran diferentes aspectos de su personalidad.

»Pero ahora, no me has contado mucho acerca de Harry y tú. Eso lo tienes que rectificar de alguna manera antes de que yo te mate. Pero por lo que me has dicho, deduzco que Harry y tú se están cortejando. Él te está mostrando su lado romántico, su lado suave, igual que un hombre hetero se lo muestra a su mujer. Pero él sigue siendo Harry Styles, el más caliente y sexy Dom en la escena gay, y tiene una reputación que mantener, y según lo que he oído, se divierte manteniéndola.

Louis movió la cabeza. Él se encontró a sí mismo excitado ante la posibilidad de ir a uno de esos clubes BDSM con Harry. Recordó inmediatamente a Ginger y el obvio orgullo que sentía al ser llamado 'la pequeña mascota de Harry'. Un temor helado atravesó sus entrañas cuando recordó lo fácilmente que Harry se había separado de Ginger. Él podría ser el siguiente, solo otro descubrimiento del 'famoso' Harry Styles.

Él suspiró ligeramente y Amanda dijo: —¿Qué sucede, jovencito?

—No lo sé —mintió Louis.

—Está bien. Bueno, yo voy a por unas cervezas y unas palomitas, y tú, haz acopio de valor, esto puede ser más entretenido que una película.

Ellos estuvieron sentados un momento tomando cerveza antes de que Amanda lamiera la mantequilla de sus dedos y dijera: —Ahora, lo que quiero saber. Bueno, espera, hay dos cosas que quiero saber, y voy a insistir hasta que me lo digas. Numero uno, ¿sigues siendo virgen? Ya sabes, con un chico —ella arqueó las cejas sugestivamente—. Y dos, ¿cuál es el significado de ese brazalete? ¿Realmente solo es una pequeña cosa que tu nuevo novio te dio? Yo quiero la verdad, y recuerda, 'detalles, niño, detalles'.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, Louis podría haberse negado. Él no tenía por costumbre hablar de su vida personal con nadie, incluso cuando no tenía mucha vida personal, solo una serie de fracasos con mujeres, y un perpetuo interrogante acerca de su incapacidad para conectarse con alguien.

Pero Amanda era diferente. Ella había sido diferente desde el momento en que se conocieron, y él sabía, implícitamente, que se podía confiar en ella. Y a decir verdad, si no fuera por ella _«¿estaría con Harry ahora? ¿Hubiera tenido el valor de descubrir su propia sexualidad? ¿Lo hubiera aceptado fácilmente sin su aliento y apoyo?»_

Sabía que no hubiera podido. También sabía que aunque ella fuera gay, eso no la hacía diferente de ninguna otra mujer, y sabía que ella quería conocer todo acerca de su relación, y encontraría fascinantes hasta los pequeños detalles. Así que él le daría el regalo de compartir lo que su carácter privado permitiera.

—Bueno, él es un gran cocinero, es de Puerto Rico, ¿sabes? Y me contó que adora a su _abuela*._

_(*. En español en el original)_

—Wow, así que cocinó para ti —Amanda suspiró.

—No interrumpas o no vamos a terminar nunca — Louis se rió—. Mañana tengo que trabajar, ¿sabes?

Amanda asintió, hizo el gesto de cerrar con una cremallera sus labios, y Louis continuó. —El primer fin de semana fue asombroso, cuando dejamos Moe's, él me llevó a su apartamento. Resultó sencillo, él no hizo que me sintiera incómodo ni presionado.

Amanda se rió y dijo: —¿Él sabía que tú eras gay, o digamos abiertamente gay, desde hacía cinco minutos? Porque yo creo que si él lo hubiera sabido, probablemente hubiera corrido lo más rápidamente posible en otra dirección, nadie quiere un virgen, hombre o mujer.

—Amanda, prometiste...

—Está bien, está bien, mis labios están sellados —ella hizo de nuevo el gesto del cierre cruzando su boca y moviendo los ojos dramáticamente.

—Y de cualquier manera, sí, él lo sabía.

—¿Él sabía qué?

—Él sabía que yo era nuevo en esto. Nuevo en admitirlo. Dijo que reconocía mi nerviosismo y mi confusión. Realmente fue comprensivo acerca de eso. No me hizo sentir como un idiota ni nada parecido.

—Wow, eso es muy lindo. No es la imagen de tipo duro que yo describí, ¿huh?

—Bueno, él tiene experiencia por su trabajo, ya sabes que es psicólogo. De cualquier manera, entiende de esas cosas —dijo Louis rápidamente para que Amanda no pudiera interrumpir—. Después de eso fuimos a su apartamento y fue realmente lindo.

Amanda esperó un momento, y entonces insistió. — ¿Realmente lindo? ¿Eso es todo?, ¿realmente lindo? ¡Vamos, Louis!

—Hey, ¡tú nunca me das detalles de tu vida amorosa con Marlon!

—Sí, pero es únicamente porque tú no lo quieres saber.

—Bueno, sí, supongo, no sé, pero yo creo que es porque me educaron de esa manera. Sólo, no se habla acerca de ciertas cosas.

—Está bien. Escucha y entiende. Y yo no estoy bromeando de ninguna manera. No quiero que me cuentes todos los detalles, no necesito saber de qué tamaño tiene el pene, ni ese tipo de cosas.

Louis se sobresaltó y Amanda se rió.

—Pero dime —dijo ella suavemente—. ¿Tú eres su sumiso, su esclavo sexual? Y, ¿aún sigues virgen?

—Sí y no —dijo Louis, y tomando un trago de su cerveza; se la terminó, la dejó en la mesa y tomó otra de las que Amanda había dejado en la mesa.

Amanda tardó unos segundos en comprenderlo.

—Oh —ella suspiró—. ¡Eso es tan caliente!

Louis bebía su segunda cerveza pensando en lo que había admitido. 'Sí' él era un sumiso, y 'No' ya no era virgen.

Su mente se desplazó al sábado por la noche, cuando Harry lo había amarrado y castigado, marcando su piel y haciendo que se endureciera su pene. Él estaba asustado de eyacular antes incluso de que Harry lo desatara.

Había pensado mucho en ello desde entonces, preguntándose, cómo era posible que él se encendiera sintiendo dolor.

Incluso lo había comentado con Harry, tratando de entenderlo.

—Quiero decir, yo he leído acerca de eso en internet, la idea del placer y el dolor al mismo tiempo, fusionándose juntos en algo más intenso que uno de ellos solo.

»Pero yo realmente no lo entendí, lo que quiero decir, es, ¿por qué me enciendo?

»¿Por qué estoy tan duro cuando golpeas mi culo o usas la regla en mi pene?

Harry no respondió inmediatamente.

—Ya sabes que yo estoy en el otro lado de la moneda. Obtengo un intenso placer infligiendo dolor, pero no cualquier tipo de dolor. Eso es una interacción erótica y tiene que ser consensual. Yo no fuerzo la tortura, como hacen otros Doms, que para mí son solo matones idiotas.

»Pero de cualquier manera, yo lo he hablado con algunos sumisos que tratan de comprender sus emociones para entender por qué el látigo o los castigos los excitan tanto, cuando el instinto natural es evitar el dolor.

»¿Sabes lo que yo pensé después de que terminaron esas conversaciones?

—¿Qué? —Louis preguntó, esperando oír la respuesta.

—Que no importa el por qué. El hecho es que hay un montón de gente, hombre y mujeres, heteros y gays, que obtienen intenso placer sexual causando o recibiendo dolor e incluso un paso más allá, causando o experimentando humillación erótica.

»Yo pienso que la clave está en el erotismo. Si están juntos en el lugar adecuado, con la gente adecuada y las condiciones adecuadas, entonces, ¿importa realmente el por qué?

»Hay gente que se excita con pies bellos, o con zapatos de tacón alto, o con los senos de una mujer, o el largo de las piernas, mientras que tú y yo somos totalmente indiferentes a eso.

»Pienso que no se puede juzgar a nadie por su orientación sexual, para mí la D/s es algo de lo mismo. Tú sabes que existe, y eso es parte del plan divino. Bueno, nosotros también somos parte del plan. Nosotros estamos aquí haciendo lo correcto con nuestra capacidad de obtener placer y nuestra manera de expresarlo en otro ser humano.

Estaban en la cama, acostados juntos, y Harry rizaba el cabello de Louis. —Bien —sugirió antes de besar la boca de Louis—, por favor, deja de preocuparte, tú no estás enfermo ni eres un desviado, y solo se está revelando qué y quién eres.

Después del beso, que duró más de lo acostumbrado, Harry agregó: —Y tú me perteneces. Puede que aún no lo sepas, pero tú eres mío.

Su mente volvió a la fría y húmeda sensación en su culo, y a Harry prometiéndole que le pertenecería antes que la noche terminara. Él lo había desatado, y le ordenaba que se pusiera sobre sus manos y rodillas. Louis había oído el ruido de papel de aluminio al romperse y sabía que Harry se estaría poniendo un condón en su pene.

Él habría estirado el cuello y girado la cabeza, pero obedeció permaneciendo inmóvil en su posición, su culo quemaba por el castigo, y su corazón estaba acelerado. Por un momento se sintió mareado al pensar en lo que iba a suceder.

Él colapsó en la cama sudoroso, ligeramente mareado y zumbándole los oídos. Harry estaba ahí, cubriendo su cuerpo antes de apagar las velas y tomarlo suavemente en sus brazos.

—Louis —murmuró—, está bien, cariño. Está bien, sólo descansa. Esto no es fácil de manejar. Pienso que fue demasiado rápido para ti.

»Sólo relájate. Nosotros tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —Louis estaba acostado, su corazón se iba calmando y la nausea desapareciendo.

Harry puso una suave toalla húmeda en su frente, retiró el cabello de sus ojos, y acarició la cabeza de Louis tarareando una melodía que Louis no reconoció, pero que era muy suave.

Él estaba con los ojos cerrados en el borde del sueño, y Harry seguía acariciando su cabello. Probablemente se durmió, porque de repente despertó con su pene erecto, y un vívido sueño permanecía en su cabeza: Harry nalgueándolo en medio de un grupo de espectadores.

Él se sentó rápidamente en la cama tomándose un momento para darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Harry estaba dormido a su lado, su cara se veía mucho más joven en reposo, las espesas y largas pestañas cepillaban sus mejillas, y sus labios llenos y rojos, estaban curvados en una pequeña sonrisa mientras dormía.

Louis sintió surgir una oleada de ternura al ver al hombre dormido. Acarició ligeramente la mejilla de Harry, la sombra de la barba oscurecía sus facciones. Harry estaba acostado de lado, desnudo, su pene flácido.

En un impulso, bajó su cara al nivel del pene de Harry, lamió ligeramente la cabeza, circulándolo alrededor con su lengua, disfrutando el particular sabor salado del hombre.

Dejó que su lengua se deslizara por el relajado eje, maravillado de cómo crecía con sus besos. En un momento, el pene había crecido igual que las habichuelas mágicas del cuento, ahora estaba totalmente duro y erecto, pero al parecer, continuaba dormido.

Louis saboreó tranquilamente el momento, disfrutando de la oportunidad de explorar el sexo de Harry sin tener que preocuparse de su impresión. Lamió alrededor de la base del eje, moviéndose sobre las suaves bolas ligeramente cubiertas de vello, continuó bajo las bolas en la línea debajo de la entrada inferior de Harry, antes de volver hacia arriba otra vez y tomar toda la longitud del pene dentro de su boca. Él sentía su propia erección presionando contra la cama y se movió para acomodarla.

Harry abrió al fin los ojos, el iris casi tan oscuro como la dilatada pupila cuando bajó la mirada hacia su amante. No habló, pero pasó su mano desde la espalda a la cabeza de Louis, indicándole en silencio que podía continuar. Louis continuó, su propio pene se endureció aún más con el toque de Harry.

Louis encontró que no tenía suficiente del delicioso y duro pene de Harry. Lo tomó profundamente en su garganta, relajándose y amando el pequeño gemido que salía de Harry cada vez que deslizaba el eje que tenía en su boca, profundamente bajo su garganta, hasta un punto en que sentía que la cabeza del pene de Harry podría cortarle el paso del aire.

Louis no se resistió al sentir un curioso pero intenso temor a lo desconocido. Harry podría matarlo al quedarse sin respiración si no se retiraba pronto. Louis sabía que retirarse era probablemente un asunto de vida o muerte, pero instintivamente él confiaba en Harry, sabía que no lo pondría en peligro. Debido a que experimentaba ese nivel de confianza, él se encontró a sí mismo libre de revelarse al erotismo de ceder completamente el control.

Él estaba excitado con esos pensamientos, cuando Harry se retiró y murmuró: —¿Estás ahora preparado para ser realmente mío? —Louis asintió, un ligero temblor de miedo atravesó su sangre mezclándose perfectamente con un fuerte deseo.

Otra vez Harry exprimió el lubricante en el virginal culo de Louis. De nuevo abrió la pequeña envoltura de aluminio, removió el condón, y expertamente, lo deslizó sobre su pene erecto. Una vez más, le ordenó a Louis colocarse sobre sus manos y rodillas, pero esta vez Louis obedeció voluntariamente, incluso con ansiedad, aunque su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho.

Cuando el pene de Harry tocó el ano de Louis, esté dio un pequeño salto, pero se recuperó él mismo, obligándose a permanecer inmóvil.

_«¡Él podía con esto!»_. Él se había metido el dildo en su culo media docena de veces. Pero el dildo era más pequeño que el pene erecto de Harry, y Louis lo sabía. Sin embargo un pene real entraba también más fácilmente que el modelo de caucho. Inclinándose sobre la espalda de Louis, Harry se enterró suavemente.

En ese primer momento, cuando la mitad del eje estaba en su culo, cuando realmente le dolió, Louis gritó y trató de retirarse, pero las manos de Harry sostenían firmemente sus caderas mientras él seguía empujando para entrar completamente.

—Shh, shh —murmuró—. Estás hermoso. Eso es todo bebé. Esa es la parte más difícil. Tú ya no eres virgen. —Se rió suavemente y dijo—: Ya has sido penetrado. Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer, es relajarte y dejarme a mí darte placer. Déjame darte el placer que has esperado toda tu vida para recibir.

_«¡Oh!»_

Y él había vivido engañado. Cuando Louis relajó su esfínter, el pene de Harry se deslizó hasta la empuñadura. Louis podía sentir las bolas de Harry contra su culo. Harry se detuvo un momento, sus fuertes brazos estaban alrededor del torso de Louis, y descansaba la cabeza en su espalda.

Después de un momento, se arrodilló y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente, de hecho Louis se estremecía de placer con el profundo movimiento de deslizarse fuera casi todo el camino, pero nunca completamente, y de nuevo, otra vez dentro. El ritmo variaba tanto, que Louis nunca sabía qué esperar, cada repentino empuje, lo hacía estremecerse y gritar, al principio de miedo, luego con creciente lujuria y finalmente arqueándose de placer.

Mientras lo estaba jodiendo, Harry estiró sus brazos a su alrededor, alcanzó su pene, y lo masajeó con los dedos todavía grasos del lubricante. La combinación de esos expertos dedos y el pene duro como el acero en su culo, fue como nada que Louis hubiera experimentado ni siquiera en sueños.

Sus cuerpos empezaron a moverse juntos, Louis no controlaba el temblor y los espasmos, mientras Harry ordeñaba su pene, deteniendo incluso su inminente liberación. Cuando Harry finalmente llegó al orgasmo, liberándose profundamente dentro de Louis, este también se corrió, derramando su semilla entre los dedos de Harry. Lentamente, cayeron juntos en la cama.

Ellos se quedaron inmóviles un momento, Louis podía sentir palpitar su propio corazón y el corazón de Harry también acelerado, como un pequeño pájaro capturado contra su espalda.

Después de un momento, Harry se deslizó lentamente fuera, se quitó el condón, y lo tiró dentro del bote de basura situado al lado de la cama antes de abrazar a Louis.

Amanda trajo a Louis fuera de sus recuerdos, cuando preguntó: —Bueno, dime al menos si fue bueno.

—El cielo en la tierra —fue todo lo que dijo.

💋

—Dime, Louis. ¿Qué es esto? —Billy, el hermano de Louis, inclinado sobre el motor en el que ambos estaban trabajando, golpeó ligeramente el brazalete de piel de Louis.

Aunque lo llevaba puesto desde hacía varias semanas, como estaban en otoño, y hacía frío, en el taller siempre llevaba camisetas de trabajo de manga larga, por lo que nadie lo había notado hasta hoy, que se descuidó un momento y se levantó la manga para alcanzar un lugar de difícil acceso bajo el motor.

Louis dio un salto repentino, retiró la mano, y la puso tras su espalda.

—Oh, um. Es sólo un brazalete. Ya sabes, algo que compré.

Él sabía que se había ruborizado, y se alejó para mantenerse ocupado en otro lado del auto.

—Huh —dijo Billy mientras limpiaba la varilla de revisar el aceite. Él observó a Louis un momento con expresión abstraída, antes de meter la cabeza bajo el coche.

—Hey, Louis —dijo finalmente—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo a Aldo's a la hora de la comida? ¿Quieres?

Normalmente, Billy, Hank y Frank comían el almuerzo que les enviaban sus esposas, sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa en la revuelta oficina del taller. Sin embargo Louis salía fuera, más que nada para alejarse un rato.

Él normalmente no comía a esa hora, pero agradecía la oportunidad de tomarse un descanso y aclarar su cabeza.

Sobre todo últimamente, desde que su vida había explotado abriéndose a las posibilidades.

Harry todavía continuaba limitando las visitas de Louis a los fines de semana, lo que le hacía sentirse frustrado y aliviado al mismo tiempo. Una parte de él quería irse a vivir con Harry, pasar cada minuto posible con él. Se sentía maravillosamente enamorado. Antes de Harry había creído secretamente que todo eso del amor verdadero eran exageraciones. No podía creer la obsesión que parecía dominar a la gente enamorada. Pero ahora que lo estaba, si no podía ver a su amante, no había nada que le interesara ver más allá de las ventanas, soñaba durante todo el día acerca de ello, y contaba cada minuto que faltaba hasta que lo volviera a ver otra vez.

La deliciosa cubierta agregada de la relación D/s, agregaba una fuerza e intensidad que dejaba a Louis tambaleándose.

A decir verdad, algunas veces lo asustaba.

Durante las últimas semanas, Harry había llevado a Louis, con firmeza, más profundamente dentro del camino de BDSM.

Después de la primera vez que penetró su virginal culo, el entrenamiento comenzó en serio, y las sesiones aumentaron de intensidad; algunas veces Louis se sentía fuera de esa liga, cerca del pánico y aterrorizado no solamente de lo que estaba sucediendo, sino de su propia reacción.

Las sesiones de flagelación, comenzaban sensualmente, Louis de rodillas desnudo frente de Harry, su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, y lentamente, iban aumentando la intensidad del dolor que comenzaba a sobreponerse al placer. Incluso cuando se revelaba, era salvajemente excitante, anhelaba desesperadamente lo que estaba sucediendo, y eso lo atemorizaba un poco.

Las sesiones solían iniciarse con Louis 'rindiendo homenaje al pene de su Amo', usando la frase de Harry. Louis se encontraba en posición sumisa, desnudo y de rodillas, con la cabeza hacia abajo, y Harry de pie frente a él. Louis abría los pantalones de Harry usando lo menos posible las manos. Después de varios intentos, había aprendido a abrir el botón de los jeans de Harry con sus dientes, y después bajaba el cierre. Para este momento, Harry normalmente ya estaba medio erecto, por lo que Louis necesitaba sus manos para bajar los pantalones más allá de sus delgadas caderas y su deseado paquete. Algunas veces, Harry bajaba él mismo sus pantalones el resto del camino, quitándoselos antes de regresar a su anterior postura con las piernas relajadas y las manos en sus caderas. Miraba divertido cómo Louis luchaba por bajar su ropa interior de seda con los dientes, dejando libre en toda su gloria su erecto pene.

Harry le había enseñado a Louis a tomar el pene en su garganta profundamente, relajando completamente los músculos de la misma y abriéndose para recibir a su amante.

—Una vez que hayas aprendido a tomarme completamente, te permitiré usar tus manos, pero por ahora enfócate en lo que estás haciendo.

Para ayudar a que lo recordara, algunas veces encadenaba sus manos tras su espalda. Esto producía en Louis una mayor sensación de impotencia, e irónicamente, mayor excitación. Harry agarraba suavemente la cabeza de Louis y guiaba su erección bajo su garganta.

Después de varios intentos fallidos a causa de las nauseas, las lágrimas en sus ojos y algunas veces su retirada, Louis había empezado a aprender a acomodar la longitud del eje profundamente en su garganta. Había aprendido a cerrar sus ojos, vaciar su mente y relajar su garganta. Harry podía permitir que lamiera y besara la cabeza por un momento antes de guiarse lentamente a sí mismo dentro de la boca abierta de Louis, a quien le gustaba sentir el suave satín de la piel que se estiraba tensa sobre el eje duro como una roca. Le gustaba besarlo y chuparlo, pero después de un rato, Harry lo obligaba a ir más lejos, a abrir su boca y su garganta como muestra de su total sumisión.

Cuando Harry deslizaba su pene más y más dentro, Louis respiraba profundamente, obligándose a relajarse y aceptarlo con gracia.

En ocasiones, Harry era capaz de empujar su pene hasta la empuñadura, presionando la nariz de Louis contra su hueso púbico, su tráquea bloqueada completamente por la invasión del miembro.

Harry lo mantenía así varios segundos, algunas veces cerca de un minuto. En esos momentos, Louis realmente podía sentir una calma que descendía sobre él, y se sentía totalmente en paz. Era difícil describirlo, pero venía seguido de cierta dificultad, una resistencia, e incluso algo de nauseas, durante las cuales, Harry murmuraba: —Relájate, bebé. Tómame. Has nacido para esto.

Incluso en medio de la lucha, al borde del pánico e incapaz de respirar, Louis oía esas palabras y algo cambiaba. Él realmente sentía su corazón calmarse, su mente aliviarse dentro de una curiosa paz. Al mismo tiempo, su pene saltaba, siendo ignorado mientras él atendía a su Amo.

Harry raramente eyaculaba dentro de la boca de Louis, prefería mantenerse a sí mismo y a Louis en el límite del placer durante más tiempo. Él tomaría su placer más tarde, mucho más tarde, usando el culo de Louis hasta que ambos se corrieran juntos y colapsaran exhaustos, totalmente agotados.

Antes de que llegara ese momento, Harry se retiraba lentamente de la boca de su sumiso, y Louis normalmente se inclinaba hacia adelante como por instinto, esperando seguir con el delicioso pene en su propia boca. Le gustaba escuchar los pequeños gemidos y señales de placer de su Amo, en esos breves momentos sentía que él tenía el control.

En cuanto a la flagelación, podían empezar lentamente con un pesado azotador de suave piel de ante. Louis amaba ese azotador, le gustaba la sensación del leve escozor. Al principio, era casi como un beso de dolor, que se incrementaba en cuanto Harry aumentaba la fuerza de los azotes. Él era cuidadoso con que el aumento de la intensidad del castigo fuera muy lentamente, para que Louis apenas fuera consciente de que cada vez era más duro, el calor aumentaba con el deseo.

Las primeras veces que Harry utilizó el látigo único, Louis tuvo más problemas para enfrentarlo. Harry tenía que detenerse normalmente en ese punto, el cuerpo de Louis bañado en sudor, su espalda cruzada con líneas como consecuencia de los golpes de la piel de ante sobre su carne una y otra vez.

En cuanto a su culo Harry era mucho más rudo, golpeaba el mismo lugar una y otra vez usando un látigo para caballos, hasta que Louis, literalmente, bailaba pidiendo clemencia.

En ocasiones Harry podía ceder, pero solamente para cambiar de instrumento, usando el látigo único, que en unos instantes dejaba su marca.

Louis, quien había sido instruido en que durante la flagelación debía permanecer de pie con las manos detrás del cuello, a menudo se revelaba cuando el látigo único lo golpeaba con mayor fuerza. Gritaba y trataba de alejarse instintivamente de los golpes. —¡Regresa a tu posición! — gritaba Harry con voz seria, sin trazas de la ternura que normalmente reservaba para él.

Louis luchaba por obedecer, su respiración era difícil, su culo quemaba como el fuego, y su pene estaba perversamente duro como el acero, empujando hacia fuera entre sus piernas.

Algunas veces él se movía a una etapa anterior, volviendo a la paz y sensual serenidad que sentía al principio con el dolor, pero más a menudo, era él quien insistía en que regresara a su posición de castigo una y otra vez, finalmente rogando y encogido de miedo cuando Harry continuaba golpeando con el látigo sin misericordia, su culo y su espalda.

Finalmente Harry se detenía y le recordaba suavemente: —Me detengo cuando yo creo que es el momento, no cuando lo crees tú. Nosotros continuaremos con estas lecciones hasta que aprendas a someterte con más facilidad. Hasta que yo tenga realmente el control, y tú te me entregues completamente.

Louis estaba exhausto y frustrado de estas sesiones, Harry siempre encontraba la manera de empujarlo al punto en donde fallaba. No importaba qué nueva habilidad había adquirido o qué nueva sumisión realizara, Louis sentía que nunca era lo bastante bueno. Él quería complacer a Harry desesperadamente y sabía que estaba fallando demasiado pronto.

—Quizás yo no tengo madera para estas cosas de la sumisión —dijo una noche cuando estaba seguro en los brazos de Harry. Ellos habían estado hablando acerca de su experiencia, hasta qué punto habían llegado y qué significaba eso en las expectativas e ideas preconcebidas sobre Louis.

—Yo no puedo ver que esté a punto de alcanzar la gracia de la que me has hablado, ni siquiera sé qué significa eso, si quieres que te diga la verdad. Quizás no soy un auténtico sumiso. Quizás yo solo puedo aceptar un poco de dolor cuando se mezcla con sexo y eso es todo.

Él debió oírse triste cuando dijo eso, porque Harry le besó la frente y dijo. —No, no, no. Para nada, dulce corazón. Tú eres un sumiso. Estás justo en el camino correcto ahora, serás perfecto.

»Nosotros no necesitamos etiquetas. No importa que la gente me llame Dom y a ti sumiso, o no. Tú estás exactamente donde deberías estar en este momento, conmigo.

Louis quería creerlo y se sentía cómodo con sus palabras.

Harry agregó: —Yo no sé si existe realmente tal cosa como un sumiso. Lo que quiero decir, es que un sumiso es alguien que decide entregarse totalmente a otro sin pensarlo ni cuestionarlo. Alguien que se permite a sí mismo ser lastimado por otra persona a quien llama Amo; alguien que nunca cuestiona a su Amo y siempre pone sus propias necesidades en segundo lugar.

Él retiró el cabello de Louis de su frente con un tierno gesto y continuó. —Yo no creo que pudiera amar a alguien así, yo no quiero un robot o una muñeca sexual. Yo quiero alguien fuerte y sexy, que conozca su propia mente y encuentre el valor para aceptar una flagelación. Alguien que sea capaz de confiar en su amante lo suficiente para saber que nunca dejará de respirar durante demasiado tiempo, ni tendrá más dolor del que pueda manejar. Alguien que aprecie la sensualidad de mezclar placer y dolor dentro de algo tan caliente como acero fundido.

Louis se encontraba a sí mismo absorbido por su relación, completamente entregado. Él no quería hablar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie, ni dejar el apartamento de Harry en Manhattan. Sin embargo, algunas veces estaba exhausto, como si estuviera adquiriendo la experiencia de toda una vida, en las pocas semanas que ellos llevaban juntos.

Así que tenía que admitir que se sentía parcialmente aliviado de la separación obligada durante la semana. En el mes que llevaban juntos, Harry lo enviaba a casa el domingo por la noche o el lunes por la mañana con un prolongado beso y un 'nos veremos pronto'.

Hasta el momento, se habían quedado en el interior de su apartamento, no habían salido, no habían visitado ningún club, ni habían quedado con otros chicos de la escena.

De nuevo, Louis tuvo otra revelación. Si bien era excitante y sexy ser el sumiso de su amante en la privacidad de su apartamento, hacerlo en público era una cosa totalmente diferente.

—Pero eso sucederá —le había prometido Harry—. Tú no estás listo todavía, pero el momento se acerca. Cuando suceda, serás mi niño-juguete, mi esclavo, mi posesión. Te conducirás con sumisión y gracia o pagarás las consecuencias. ¿Lo entiendes?

Louis asintió, pero él no estaba seguro de que ese día llegara alguna vez.

_«¿Como sería?»_

A él le gustaba prestarse a la deliciosa tortura de Harry, su pene se endurecía solo de ver a Harry con el látigo o el bastón._ «¡Oh el bastón!»_ Solo con pensar en él, le ardía el culo.

A diferencia del pesado azotador, que causaba dolor lentamente, el bastón marcaba la carne en una línea quemante que hacía que gritara, e incluso que llorara, aunque empujaba su culo hacia la fuente de su sufrimiento, inexplicablemente ansioso por más. El orgasmo que experimentaba con los dulces besos de Harry después, era lo más intenso que había experimentado en toda su vida.

—¿No has oído ni una palabra de lo que he dicho?

Louis miró repentinamente a Billy, abochornado. Estaban caminando juntos las tres calles que los separaban del restaurante favorito de Billy, un pequeño restaurante italiano y evidentemente Billy quería hablar.

Louis dijo: —Oh lo siento. Supongo que tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—Hombre, Louis. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa últimamente? Es como si no estuvieras, por eso sugerí que viniéramos a comer. Ya no te vemos los fines de semana, Sandy y los niños preguntan por ti. Mamá esta devastada porque ya no vienes a las cenas de los domingos y Hank y papá piensan que estás metido en algo clandestino, tomando drogas o alguna otra cosa. Mamá piensa que estás enamorado, y yo ya no sé qué pensar.

—¡Jesús! —Louis explotó irritado—. ¿Eso es lo único que hacen todo el tiempo?, ¿sentarse unos alrededor de los otros y hablar de mí? Cristo, me siento igual que si estuviera siendo juzgado. ¡Yo soy un hombre adulto por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué es esto? —Louis sintió la ira quemar su cara y su cuello.

Él sabía que el interés de Billy no era descortés. Billy, más que ninguno de los demás siempre había estado pendiente de su hermano menor, defendiéndolo del constante hostigamiento de Hank y su padre, quienes siempre lo criticaban. Incluso ahora, al sugerir esta comida, Louis sabía que Billy trataba de cuidar de él.

Ellos ya se habían sentado y encargado su pedido, cuando Louis dijo: —Escucha Billy, lo siento, yo sé que te preocupa realmente que esté bien. Supongo que estoy tratando de ser adulto, ya sabes, mi vida privada es privada. Papá y Hank pueden irse al infierno y tú puedes decirles eso.

Él sentía que se ponía caliente otra vez, la presión de su sangre aumentaba y se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse.

—Te puedo decir que no estoy tomando ni tratando con drogas, ni bebiendo en secreto o haciendo algo ilegal. Estoy bien.

—¿Entonces qué? —Billy preguntó suavemente, haciéndole señas para que se acercara. ¿Mamá tiene razón? ¿Estás enamorado?

Louis se alejó, pero no antes de que Billy viera que se ruborizaba.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Lo estás! Mamá siempre tiene razón. ¿Cuál es el gran secreto? ¿Por qué la escondes de nosotros? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viéndola? Han sido las últimas semanas, ¿estoy en lo cierto? Probablemente más. ¿Ese brazalete es de ella? Qué extraño regalo de una mujer, ¿no es así? ¿Es una chica motociclista? ¿Por eso la escondes de nosotros? Vamos hermano ¡dime algo! —Billy golpeó a Louis en la espalda felicitándolo.

Louis se rió a pesar de sí mismo. —Jesús, es bueno que tengas que respirar, sino habrías hecho seiscientas preguntas aquí mismo.

»¿Estoy bajo arresto? ¿Necesito un abogado?

Billy rió avergonzado, y Louis se salvó del interrogatorio por el momento con la llegada de los alimentos.

Louis comía sus albóndigas mientras Billy enrollaba sus spaghettis alrededor del tenedor y tomaba un gran bocado. Después de un momento Billy, que no se había desalentado, dijo: —Bien, ¿toda esta melancolía, estar distraído, y no visitar a nadie, es a causa de la chica? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Dónde la conociste?

Louis miró fijamente a su hermano. Él sabía que su familia estaba decepcionada y confundida porque aun no se había casado, y rara vez había llevado a una chica a su casa para la cena de los domingos, como había sido tradición con sus hermanos mayores antes de casarse. Él sabía que su mamá quería nietos de él, y ella a menudo se lo recordaba. —'No te conformes con cualquier jovencita' — decía ella siempre con una sonrisa antes de introducir la historia de la encantadora jovencita que se había encontrado en el restaurante, o que era hermana, amiga, madre, empleada, o prima de alguien, y que estaba disponible y deseosa de conocer a su Louis.

La mente de Louis regresó con Harry, a la última vez que hicieron el amor.

—¿Harry? —dijo él soñoliento, amodorrado y abrazado a Harry que estaba acostado a su lado.

—¿Hmm?

—Yo quiero hacer el amor contigo.

—Siempre lo haces.

—No, lo que digo, es que quiero... —él se detuvo, preguntándose si se atrevería a decirle lo que quería. Louis no estaba seguro acerca de las reglas de una relación de D/s, de cómo eran las cosas.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Louis? Puedes preguntarme lo que sea, lo sabes.

—Está bien. —Louis se alegró de no tener a Harry de frente, de hecho, así era más fácil decir lo que quería decir. —Creo que me gustaría tratar de, uh, tomarte, uh, joderte. Ya sabes.

Harry se giró hacia Louis, su expresión era de ternura y asombro.

—¡Eres tan lindo con toda esa timidez! ¿Quieres decir que quieres tomarme analmente? ¿Joderme por el culo?

—Sí. —Louis se mordió su labio inferior y sonrió.

—Bien, un sumiso normalmente no jode a su Amo, ya sabes.

La cara de Louis no mostraba su desacuerdo, porque Harry sonreía y enrollaba su cabello.

—Pero nosotros no solo somos Amo y esclavo, somos amantes, y los mejores amigos.

Esas palabras calentaron a Louis, quien tomó a Harry en un gran abrazo de oso, con una loca alegría que atravesaba su cuerpo.

—Yo estaré feliz de recibirte de vez en cuando, es realmente algo bueno en la experiencia de un Dom, el pedirle a su sumiso que lo joda, Louis. Pero tienes que entender que será siempre con mi permiso.

—Oh claro, que sí, yo lo entiendo. —Ahora que había dicho que sí, Louis sentía su estómago lleno de mariposas. Él había tenido relaciones sexuales con varias mujeres, pero esto era diferente. 

_«¿Qué ocurriría si él era demasiado suave, o no podía penetrarlo?», «¿qué si lastimaba a Harry?»_

Sus miedos eran injustificados y los apartó. Harry había colocado suavemente a Louis sobre su espalda y tomado su pene en su boca. Estuvo erecto rápidamente con las expertas atenciones. Harry se giró, tomó el lubricante, e incluso colocó el condón en el pene de Louis, haciendo la experiencia más erótica cuando besó la boca y la garganta de Louis mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas abajo.

Harry estaba apoyado en la cama, inclinado sobre él para apoyarse. —Esta es una manera más fácil para comenzar, pero si no te sientes cómodo, podemos intentarlo de otras maneras diferentes. No te preocupes por lastimarme, yo te guiaré. Confía en tu cuerpo y déjate ir con las sensaciones. ¿Está bien, bebé?

Louis asintió, su pene se balanceaba hacia el pequeño culo musculoso de Harry. Tentativamente, él tomo las caderas de Harry y se atrevió a tocar su entrada inferior con la punta de su pene. Empujó lentamente, sintiendo la resistencia del esfínter de Harry. Vaciló, ya que no quería lastimarlo.

—Está bien. Vamos. Solo presiona y pasa el anillo de músculos y todo será más fácil después. Estás haciendo una sexy jodida ahora, Louis. Hazlo, yo lo deseo.

Eso fue suficiente para que Louis se animara y empujara más duro, sintiendo la apretada presión del recto de Harry cuando lo penetraba. Él vio su pene desaparecer entre los redondos globos del culo de su amante. Louis no pudo suprimir gemidos de placer cuando su pene estuvo enterrado en el apretado pasaje de terciopelo. Se sentía diferente a entrar en una vagina, más apretado, más caliente. Pero eso solo era la sensación física, lo que lo hacía completamente diferente, era el hecho de que estaba haciendo el amor con su amante, con el hombre que hacía palpitar su corazón de deseo, y todo su cuerpo gritó con la liberación.

Ellos se movieron juntos en un primitivo ritmo. Harry arqueaba su espalda y se empujaba contra Louis, sus suspiros y gemidos eran un dueto de pasión. Harry tenía las manos en su propio pene, masajeándolo con cada movimiento de las caderas de Louis, quien tomó el eje de Harry en su mano, obteniendo bajos gemidos de placer de su Amo.

Cuando Louis empezó a correrse, Harry tomó su propio eje en su mano y eyaculó segundos después de Louis. Ellos cayeron juntos en un suave movimiento. Louis se giró a un lado cuando cayeron y rodeó con sus fuertes brazos a su amante.

Louis ligeramente cegado con la luz del restaurante, trató de enfocarse en lo que fuera que estaba diciendo Billy. 

_«Ah sí, él me preguntaba el nombre de mi amante»._

Billy lo miraba completamente serio, evidentemente esperando una respuesta.

¿Qué iba a decir?_ «Qué si digo: —Ya sabes, como Hank siempre me está molestando diciendo que soy un niño bonito, y como papá y él siempre me dijeron que no tenía todo lo necesario para ser un verdadero hombre, Billy, yo sé que papá piensa que los homosexuales deberían ser castrados y después dispararles, pues adivina qué, tu pequeño hermano es un flamante marica»._

_«¿Qué si admito, que lo maravilloso de este brazalete es que realmente es un símbolo de propiedad, que es igual que un collar de esclavo, pero que como no queremos que sea tan obvio lo hemos puesto en mi muñeca y lo cubrimos con la ropa? Y sin duda él quedaría en silencio, asombrado si continuara admitiéndolo y explicando: —Mira, yo soy lo que llaman un sumiso. Soy utilizado y controlado sexualmente. Al principio fue duro ser flagelado, amarrado y jodido por el culo por un hombre muy sexy llamado Harry Styles»._

_«Tranquilizaría el miedo natural de Billy en este punto agregando: —No te preocupes, él es de Puerto Rico, un hispano, como papá podría decir; él fue a la universidad, tiene una maestría en psicología y su propia consulta privada en Manhattan. Él es realmente bueno para mí y me ama de una manera que yo nunca había sentido, e incluso francamente, como yo no sé si alguien podría hacerme sentir. ¡Oh!, y dile a mamá que es un gran cocinero y pueden intercambiar recetas»._

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Billy mientras esos pensamientos corrían por la cabeza de Louis.

—Oh nada —la expresión de Louis era seria.

—Vamos, ¿cuál es su nombre?

Louis estaba al borde de la confesión, enfurecido porque ni su amante ni él serían aceptados nunca por su familia. ¿Qué diablos? Él solo lo iba a admitir ante su hermano, que era un hombre adulto y podría aceptar el nombre de su amante. Él abrió boca para dar rienda suelta a sus convicciones.

En lugar de eso, dijo: —Amanda.

💋

Louis y Harry no hablaban mucho acerca de sus familias. Vivían juntos en una especie de cuento de hadas, y dejaban su 'vida real' a un lado. Sus fines de semana eran como un oasis secreto que no compartían con nadie.

Louis parecía feliz con ello. Harry lo sondeaba en busca de detalles básicos de su vida y de cómo había crecido, pero Louis no parecía querer continuar con ese tema. Ya había dejado muy claro que su familia no tenía idea de su homosexualidad, y que creía que si se enteraban lo repudiarían.

Harry, sin embargo, era mucho más afortunado con su familia. No solamente lo sabían, sino que lo recibían con los brazos abiertos tal como era.

Él tenía trece años cuando se dio cuenta de su orientación sexual y con la primera que lo compartió fue con su hermana Margarita, que era solo un año menor que él. Siempre habían estado muy unidos y nunca se le ocurrió esconderse de ella, ambos empezaron a hablar de sexo al mismo tiempo. Margarita le explicó que las chicas maduraban más rápido que los chicos, y cuando ella colgó fotografías de sus estrellas favoritas de cine y de rock en la pared, Harry se descubrió a sí mismo atraído también por ellos, mientras que se sentía poco interesado, e incluso indiferente, hacia las chicas que sus amigos consideraban calientes.

Una noche ya tarde, estaban acostados en la cama de Margarita como a menudo hacían, hablando de todas las cosas. Su madre trabajaba como enfermera en turno de tarde, y ellos habían adoptado la costumbre de esperarla despiertos los fines de semana, para poder verla cuando llegaba a medianoche. A Harry le gustaba tener la comida preparada cuando ella llegaba y a Margarita darle un masaje en los hombros después de que comiera. Ambos se sentían adultos cuidando a su mamá.

—Puedes decírselo a mamá —había recomendado Margarita—. Ella es enfermera, así que sabe lo que es esto.

—¿Qué significa que ella sabe lo que es esto? — Preguntó Harry golpeando juguetonamente el brazo de su hermana—. Tú estás actuando como si esto fuera una enfermedad. Esto es perfectamente natural, de hecho, yo he leído que casi el diez por ciento de la población es gay. Piensa en ello. De nuestros veintidós primos, al menos dos han de ser gays. En tu clase también tiene que haber al menos dos, aunque ellos no lo sepan.

Margarita movió la cabeza enfáticamente sacudiendo sus largos rizos. —No te creo, en mi clase no hay chicos gays, y tampoco creo que ninguno de nuestros primos lo sea, los tíos podrían matarlos.

El padre de Harry había muerto cuando ellos eran muy pequeños, y 'los tíos' eran los hombres de la casa. Aunque Harry y Margarita solamente tenían a su madre, contaban también con el resto de la familia y todo el vecindario del Bronx del sur. Algunos de sus familiares incluso vivían en el mismo edificio de apartamentos.

Harry se rió. —No seas tonta, el tío Luís es gay y nadie lo ha matado.

Margarita miró fijamente a su hermano mayor. — ¿Estás seguro?

—Lo estoy. Oí a las tías hablar de ello. Ellas están bien con eso, ya tienen bastantes niños que cuidar sin que el tío Luís añada más. Eso es lo único que a ellas les preocupaba, los bebés.

Se había dado cuenta de que el tío Luís no se había casado y siempre acudía a las fiestas familiares con algún tipo que se veía muy bien.

Margarita lo pensó un momento y asintió. —Bueno el tío Luís es mi tío preferido, y tú mi hermano favorito, así que supongo que estoy bien con esto.

—No seas tonta, yo soy tu único hermano.

Con su madre había sido igual de sencillo, ella había rizando su cabello y le había dicho: —Harry, no te preocupes acerca de estas cosas. Tu vida privada es asunto tuyo. Yo te quiero tal y como eres.

Sin embargo, su madre y su hermana no conocían sus tendencias dominantes, ni su reputación como entrenador de esclavos sexuales ni como un codiciado Dom. Como su madre había dicho, su vida privada era asunto suyo. Él no sabía qué tipo de actividad sexual tenía su hermana, aunque estaba casada con un abogado y tenía dos hijos, por lo que dudaba que ese tipo de cosas la excitaran, pero él había descubierto más adelante que nunca se puede estar seguro de eso.

Por otro lado, durante mucho tiempo Louis no había tenido la suerte de conocer su propia sexualidad, ni había contado con la amorosa aceptación de su familia. Louis tenía claramente una constante batalla personal, incluso sobre el amor a Harry.

Harry amaba lo que compartían y se preguntaba cómo se sentiría Louis realmente, si llevaran las cosas más lejos.

Se encontró pensando acerca de que Louis fuera 'el indicado'. Él tenía casi treinta y un años, y había estado en la escena durante casi diez. Literalmente, había tenido docenas de relaciones casuales y un par de ellas serias, pero después de Mark, no había considerado elegir otro compañero, simplemente se entretenía con sumisos hasta que se aburría, lo que normalmente ocurría muy pronto. Él se divertía en las sesiones de entrenamiento de los clubs, donde ganaba reputación como un serio Dom.

Podía tener al chico que eligiera y los entrenaba para encontrarse a sí mismos, pero nunca trató de aprovecharse de ninguno de ellos ni de hacerles promesas imposibles.

Con el paso del tiempo, solo veía en ellos caras bonitas y lindos culos, y quería a alguien con el que él pudiera hablar realmente, y compartir ideas y sueños.

Y ciertamente, nunca hubiera esperado eso de Louis cuando sus ojos lo vieron por primera vez en DeSoto's. Él vio su excepcional imagen, su cabello castaño, su suave mandíbula, su hermoso cuerpo, y pensó que solo era otro chico lindo.

Al menos, hasta que lo examinó detenidamente. Algo acerca de Louis lo había atrapado, obligándolo a buscarlo.

Él había conectado con Louis realmente, el chico tenía una asombrosa inocencia y un gran anhelo.

Muchos de los chicos que se movían en 'la escena' habían aprendido desde una edad temprana a esconder sus auténticos sentimientos, y mostrar solamente lo que querían. Pero Louis nunca había estado dentro de la escena, él en realidad era un novato, abriendo y desgarrando su ingenuo corazón.

Harry pensaba que otros Doms de 'la escena' habrían podido atrapar a Louis y haberlo usado para descartarlo a continuación, y no dudaba de que hubieran roto su corazón, y arruinado su incipiente exploración dentro del romanticismo de la D/s.

La primera vez que invitó a Louis a su casa, se sentía fuertemente atraído hacia él, pero no imaginaba la intensa conexión que se forjaría entre ellos.

Se dio cuenta de que en muchas cosas era un snob, porque, honestamente, nunca había considerado que un mecánico que solo tenía terminada la preparatoria, pudiera conectar con él de una manera tan intensa. Pensaba que sin duda podría compartir una gran jodida con un hombre así, pero no se le habría ocurrido que pudieran ir más allá de eso.

A pesar de eso, ahora se encontraba a sí mismo soñando con pasar el resto de su vida con Louis Tomlinson.

Louis parecía querer lo mismo, había preguntado en varias ocasiones por qué no podía quedarse en su casa durante la semana, llevar allí algo de ropa, e ir a trabajar desde allí. Harry estaba tentado de aceptar, pero finalmente siempre decía que no, con la excusa de que, debido a que su relación era demasiado intensa, ellos necesitaban tiempo para sí mismos durante la semana, porque al ser Louis su sumiso, sería demasiado esperar que fuera a trabajar por las mañanas después de una intensa sesión de tortura sexual durante la noche anterior. No podría enfocarse en el trabajo, y sería despedido.

Louis se rió ante esta afirmación y dijo: —Está bien, para evitar que me despidan, no hace falta que me jodas cada noche, podemos hacer como el resto de las parejas y alquilar una película, encargar una pizza o solamente abrazarnos.

Harry sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. —No hay manera de que yo pueda apartar las manos de ti si estamos juntos — respondió, y Louis no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

Pero Harry no había sido completamente honesto con su amante.

La auténtica razón, la cruz del asunto, era su miedo. Harry estaba asustado de que si vivían juntos, Louis podría cansarse de él y abandonarlo. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Él era la primera experiencia amorosa auténtica de Louis, y sabía desde el principio que era cuestión de tiempo que Louis se moviera. ¿Quién se queda con su primero?

Por eso no quería cruzar esa línea, controlándose a sí mismo de esta forma, con la esperanza de evitar lo inevitable y ganar más tiempo manteniendo el control, dosificando los favores sexuales, y controlando la intensidad de la relación.

Si le permitía a Louis avanzar, toda la dinámica de la relación cambiaría. Y él estaría abriendo no solo su casa, sino también su corazón.

Él era un Dom, sabía controlar el placer y el dolor de otras personas, pero ¿era lo bastante hombre para exponerse a sí mismo a ser vulnerable?

Quizás pondría a Louis a prueba primero para ver si era realmente digno de ser su compañero para toda la vida. Él quería un hombre que no fuera solamente un sumiso, quería poderlo mostrar al mundo. Él no esperaba que Louis lo presentara a su familia, eso sucedería a su debido tiempo. Pero esperaba que Louis fuera capaz de someterse en público. Esa era una tradición en la D/s, al menos en su círculo, y eso probaría que Louis estaba realmente comprometido acerca de ser su esclavo sexual.

Ese viernes cuando Louis llegó se veía muy agitado, giraba el brazalete de piel constantemente como si quisiera hablar acerca de algo. Harry no presionó, esperó a ver si Louis se decidía a hablar por sí mismo.

Louis se veía miserable después de la cena, por lo que Harry, finalmente, dijo: —Te ves distraído esta noche. ¿Qué pasa por tu mente?

Louis suspiró y dijo: —No. Yo creo... sí. Esto es, yo no sé si...

Harry se rió. —Déjame pensar qué es lo que has contestado, sí, no, o quizás.

Louis se rió también sin mucha alegría. —Lo que ocurre es que mi familia está sobre mí.

—¿Qué?

—Ellos lo saben.

—¿Ellos saben qué? ¿Que eres gay?

—No, Dios, no —se detuvo y agregó: —Al menos yo no lo creo, pero saben que estoy viendo a alguien. Billy, mi hermano, me dijo algo. Aparentemente ellos no tienen nada mejor que hacer que sentarse y discutir sobre mí. Mi padre y mi hermano mayor, Hank, piensan que estoy metido en drogas o algo parecido, pero Billy y mi mamá piensan que estoy enamorado. Billy incluso habló conmigo el otro día.

Harry sonrío, afectado por la noticia. Sin duda, su dulce Louis había estado tan soñador en el taller, que obviamente habían adivinado sus sentimientos. En voz alta dijo: —Qué hermoso es el amor ¿no es así?

—Sí. Supongo, pero Billy me preguntó su nombre.

—Bien, es lo más natural, supongo que asumió que era una chica, ¿correcto?

—Sí, así es. Y yo estaba ahí con él sintiéndome muy confundido. Yo quería hablarle de ti, decirle la verdad, toda ella. —Louis dejó salir un largo suspiro—. Las cosas solían ser fáciles entre Billy y yo, al menos podíamos hablar. Aparte de mi mamá, él era la única persona de mi familia con la que me sentía cómodo. Era el único que no se reía de mí porque yo no fuera tan macho como todos ellos, o porque quisiera leer un jodido libro. Su esposa Sandy y él, siempre me han hecho sentirme bienvenido en su casa. Además de Amanda y tú, ellos son las únicas personas con las que me siento seguro.

»Pero no pude decírselo; Estuve cerca de admitirlo, de decir que no es a una mujer a quien amo, que estoy enamorado de un hombre, que su nombre es Harry Styles y que es lo mejor que me ha sucedido; y que le pertenezco a él, que además de ser gay, soy su amante sumiso y me enorgullezco de ello.

»Pero no pude, Harry, en lugar de hacerlo, te negué, me mordí la lengua y mentí. No tuve valor para admitir lo que soy, para decir la más básica de las verdades de mí mismo a mi propio hermano. Yo mentí, y le dije que su nombre era Amanda. —La voz de Louis se quebró, miraba a lo lejos y su expresión era de total dolor.

Harry puso su mano sobre el brazo de Louis. —Hey — dijo suavemente—. Está bien.

»Yo ciertamente no esperaba tanto de ti. Lo que nosotros tenemos no es necesario que lo gritemos al mundo entero, al menos no a tu mundo. Ya sabes que aunque estamos en el siglo veintiuno y se espera que la gente sea más tolerante con las diferencias y nos acepte, algunas cosas realmente no han cambiado.

»Estoy seguro de que Billy es un gran tipo, de hecho puede que esté abierto a aceptarte a ti y a tu forma de pensar. Pero incluso si no pudiera, por favor no te culpes a ti mismo por ello.

»Escucha, yo se que tú me amas, y que yo te que amo. ¡Que se joda el resto de..._ 'em'!_ —Harry sonrió y trató de atrapar la mirada de Louis, pero él no podía mirarlo.

»Escucha, ¿qué es realmente lo que estás ocultando, Louis? ¿Esto es realmente acerca de Billy y tu miedo a admitir que eres gay? Yo siento que hay algo más ahí.

—No. No. Como siempre esto es sobre mí —dijo Louis girándose para ver a su amante—. Y esto no es todo. Cuando dije el nombre de Amanda en lugar de Harry yo me sentí como si te traicionara, y eso me apena. ¿Qué es lo que nosotros tenemos, Harry? Quiero decir, nosotros pasamos los fines de semana juntos y tenemos sexo intenso y salvaje durante ese tiempo, pero, ¿eso es todo lo que hay entre nosotros?

Ahora que había empezado a hablar, Louis no podía detenerse, desesperado por lograr entenderse a sí mismo.

—Me siento como si yo tratara de acercarme y me dieras la espalda, igual que cuando nos separamos cada domingo por la noche, como si eso fuera todo lo que pudiéramos tener. Y yo quiero más, yo quiero esas otras noches, noches como las que tienen el resto de las parejas, los dos juntos, solo comiendo pizza y viendo una película. Salir fuera con amigos, e ir al supermercado o a la lavandería juntos. Supongo que lo que quiero decir, es que quiero estar más en tu vida y no puedo. Yo solo soy tu 'niño-juguete', alguien a quien jodes y después olvidas.

Louis dijo la última parte en un susurro, separando la silla de la mesa.

—Dios —dijo, y se dirigió a la sala.

Harry se puso de pie y lo siguió.

—Dije más de lo que debía, pero es por tu culpa. Estás ahí sentado, mirándome a la cara con la superioridad de un psicólogo, haciéndome hablar. Yo no quise decir eso, al menos no tan bruscamente.

Se dejó caer en una silla y dijo con voz suplicante: — Escucha, yo amo lo que tenemos, y sé que no tengo derecho a pedir más. Es solo que cuando estoy sentado en mi horrible apartamento durante la semana, exhausto de un trabajo que odio, y preguntándome si estoy haciendo lo correcto, me pregunto por qué no puedo estar contigo, por qué pones esta distancia entre nosotros. Y me pregunto hasta dónde puedo cambiar eso, o si estropearé lo que tenemos si pido más.

Louis suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior. —Jesús. Yo he dicho demasiado. Debes hacerme callar ahora, o incluso echarme de aquí, si es lo que quieres.

Miraba fijamente la ventana con las manos juntas en su regazo, y sus labios apretados en una línea delgada.

Harry, sentado a su lado en el sofá, también miraba hacia la ventana, pero él estaba tranquilo, organizando sus pensamientos y reuniendo valor.

—¿Quieres saber por qué no dejo que te quedes aquí durante la semana? ¿La verdadera razón?

Louis continuaba mirando la ventana cuando dijo:

—No sé si lo quiero saber.

—Bien, no es por otro tipo, si es lo que estás pensando.

Louis soltó el aire, mostrando que era precisamente eso lo que estaba pensando.

Harry tomó la mano de Louis. —Escucha, esto es irónico para mí, dado que yo soy el terapeuta, el que da apoyo, el que analiza los sentimientos y todo eso. ¿Quieres saber cuál es la causa? Es el miedo. —Harry soltó la mano de su amante y unió las suyas en su regazo. —Dios. El tiempo que estamos juntos es perfecto, yo he estado pensando en ello toda la semana. Pensaba que algo iba a cambiar pronto y tenía miedo de iniciarlo. Así es la cosa, Louis, tenía miedo de que si te permitía acercarte demasiado a mí te perdería. Ahí está, por fin lo dije en voz alta.

Louis se giró hacia Harry.

—¿Que ibas a perderme? ¿Por qué?

—Vamos Louis, realmente yo soy tu primer amante, y solo tienes veinticuatro años.

—Veinticinco el próximo mes —interrumpió Louis.

—Está bien, aún así eres muy joven, y no solo por la edad, sino que además eres completamente nuevo en todo esto. Te tomó un largo camino llegar a conocer tu propia sexualidad. Digámoslo así, tú has estado inactivo, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

—¿Y? Yo no soy inactivo ahora —Louis se rió—. ¡Yo soy gay, y soy sumiso, y estoy completamente enamorado!

—Sí, yo lo sé, y es genial, pero yo soy tu primero. ¿No lo ves? Es solo cuestión de tiempo que te canses de mí y me abandones, que te preguntes cómo sería ser el sumiso de alguien más, pertenecer a algún otro. ¿Quién se queda con su primero?

Louis miró a su amante y tocó suavemente su mejilla. —Tú no me vas a perder, Harry. Escucha. Primero que todo, tú no eres 'mi primero'. Yo he tenido relaciones sexuales con seis chicas antes de conocerte. Yo sé que mi corazón no estaba en ellas, pero mi pene sí —sonrió y continuó—. Lo que quiero decir es que he tenido otras relaciones, incluso aunque no fueran satisfactorias para mí, ya he estado en los alrededores, sé lo que hay y sé lo que quiero, y es a ti. Yo no pienso que me vas a dejar, porque confío en ti. Tú también necesitas dejarlo ir y confiar en mí. Tú me has enseñado a dejarme llevar de muchas maneras, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que necesitas seguir tu propio consejo.

»Y ya sabes cuál es, Señor Amo —su voz era intencionadamente irónica, con un rastro de broma, y Harry le dio juguetonamente una palmada en su cabeza—. Déjame decirte esto, en aras del argumento, yo no te dejaré en un mes, ni en uno, ni en diez años. No hasta que tú me dejes, o ambos decidamos que no queremos seguir con el otro. ¿Y? Así es la vida, ¿no es eso lo que les dices a tus pacientes, que la vida está llena de riesgos, y si no nos atreviéramos a arriesgarnos nunca podríamos experimentar nada?

»Jesús, mírame a mí. Me tomó veinticuatro años atreverme a admitir realmente mis propios sentimientos. Yo estaba asustado incluso de tomar un riesgo como ese. Perdí años de ser feliz y de sentirme completo. ¿Y sabes qué, señor Styles? Yo estoy en esto, y voy a aceptar los riesgos, y que se joda el mundo si no puede aceptarme.

Harry sonrió y asintió. —¡Tú haces que suene tan obvio! Y ciertamente tienes razón, así que si yo te pierdo, al fin y al cabo antes no te tenía, así que ¿quién soy yo para tratar de controlar cosas como esas? Tú tienes razón, yo me estaba escondiendo, pero no puedo controlar el mundo. Yo puedo controlar el orgasmo de mi sumiso, su nivel de placer y dolor, pero no puedo controlar los corazones. Yo voy a confiar en ti. Voy a confiar en mí mismo y dejarlo ir. Gracias, Louis. Me siento mucho mejor. Gracias.

Se inclinó y se dieron un dulce y prolongado beso. Louis fue el primero en separarse. —¿Sabes? —dijo—, yo voy a hacer mi propia apuesta, estoy dispuesto a continuar aceptando riesgos, y odio tener que guardar secretos, y no poder hablar nada más que con Amanda de lo enamorado que estoy, y lo emocionado por saber que tú también me amas. Yo voy a ir y confesar todo esto, voy a llamar a Hank, a mis padres y a Billy, y les voy a decir quién soy, y si no les gusta pueden ir a joderse ellos mismos.

Harry asintió, pero con precaución. —Eso es estupendo, Louis. Pero tómatelo con calma. Sin duda puedes hablar con ellos, pero quizás entre los dos podamos pensar en cuál es la mejor manera, la menos traumática de dejárselo saber. Yo tengo algo de experiencia en eso, no necesitas hacer explotar barriles. Aunque yo aplaudo tus intenciones y te apoyo totalmente en esto, debes hacerlo a tu manera, no a la de ellos.

—Está bien. De acuerdo. Dios, me siento como si me liberara de un gran peso que tenía sobre mis hombros. Yo odio vivir en la mentira, y quiero que el mundo lo sepa.

Después, acostados en la cama, Harry dijo: — ¿Recuerdas que antes dijiste que querías que el mundo lo supiera? ¿Probarle al mundo tu amor por mí?

—Sí —Louis se acercó y se abrazó a su amante.

—Bien, yo también lo quiero. No solo a tu familia. Yo quiero mostrarte fuera, Louis. Me gustaría tomarte en 'La Caverna'. ¿Qué piensas?

Louis no contestó enseguida. En voz baja le dijo: — Um. ¿Qué significa exactamente? Me refiero, a qué esperas de mí.

—Yo espero todo de ti. Tu sumisión, como aquí en la casa, eso es lo que espero en público. No olvides que estas no son cualquier persona. Estos tipos están todos dentro de la escena de BDSM. Muchos de ellos viven vidas 24/7. Algunos de esos tipos son mantenidos en jaulas cuando no los están usando sus Amos, y su única función en la vida es servir a sus Amos. Ellos están encadenados y marcados todo el tiempo. Tú y yo somos suaves comparados con algunos de esos tipos.

—¿Tú alguna vez...? —murmuró Louis con voz atemorizada.

—¿Qué?

—¿Has mantenido a algún sumiso en una jaula, encadenado, con marcas frescas en su culo para que recuerde cual es su lugar?

Harry percibió anhelo mezclado con temor en la voz de Louis, y se sorprendió.

Suavemente dijo: —Lo he hecho, Louis. Y cuando sea tu propietario completamente, podría hacerlo contigo si eso es lo que decidimos que queremos.

Louis tembló y se estrechó más en los brazos de Harry.

Harry podía sentir la erección de su amante contra su muslo. Louis había tenido un orgasmo pocos momentos antes, lo que significaba que él deseaba más intensidad en su relación D/s, o al menos eso es lo que creía.

Harry estaba excitado por la respuesta. Él tomó la decisión en ese momento. —Mañana, hablaremos sobre La Caverna. Voy a encadenarte y flagelarte en público, y puede que te haga chupar un pene, no necesariamente el mío, y puede que deje que alguien joda ese caliente culito tuyo. Y puede que te amordace y te encierre en una jaula mientras yo jodo a algún otro niño-juguete. ¿Qué es lo que piensas de eso, Louis Tomlinson? ¿Podrás manejarlo? ¿Puedes y quieres esto?

—Jesús —murmuró Louis—. Jesús —su pene estaba tan duro como una roca, y él empezaba a moverse arriba y abajo creando fricción contra el pene y el musculoso muslo de Harry; sus ojos estaban cerrados, su respiración era difícil, y sus labios estaban abiertos esperando un beso. —Sí, yo tomaré todo eso.

💋

Louis estaba frente al espejo examinándose a sí mismo. Sus ojos regresaban una y otra vez a la bolsa de piel que cubría completamente su pene y pelotas. Harry la había llevado a casa esa noche, según le había dicho a Louis, 'en preparación para nuestra fiesta en La Caverna'.

Era un cinturón de castidad masculino, que consistía en una bolsa de piel negra con un cierre, y se sostenía en su lugar por una gruesa y brillante argolla de látex sujeta al pene y unas correas debajo de sus bolas y cerradas sobre la base del mismo. La argolla se mantenía en su lugar por un pequeño candado, pero Harry no le prestó atención. — Correcto por ahora Louis, no trataremos con ese dispositivo hasta después de tu baño.

El baño en sí mismo había comenzado a ser parte de su experiencia sumisa esa misma tarde, cuando Harry había ordenado: —Mientras estés conmigo, afeitarás tus pelotas y tu pubis, con suavidad. Usa esta crema especial que reduce la abrasión y sé cuidadoso, no quiero que se dañe el cuerpo de mi esclavo.

Le lanzó a Louis la crema de afeitar súper emoliente, y una cuchilla de afeitar de triple hoja. Louis tomó esos artículos automáticamente antes de pensar realmente en lo que había dicho Harry.

Harry observó que estaba incómodo con la orden y agregó: —Yo te quiero completamente suave por un par de razones. Primero, sentirás mejor las cosas, la lengua, las abrazaderas, el látigo, todo se sentirá mejor sobre la piel recién afeitada. Segundo, en mi círculo, es una marca de sumisión, y pronto será también tu círculo si me complaces esta noche. A nosotros nos gustan nuestros esclavos suaves, al menos sus pubis y sus bolas.

Louis seguía en el mismo sitio durante el discurso, con una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura y el vapor de la ducha detrás de él. Harry sonrió. —Hey, ¿cuál es el problema? Haz todo lo que te dije, y cuando salgas te tengo un regalo.

Harry tenía un gran espejo resistente al vapor en la parte de atrás de la ducha, esto le permitió a Louis ver mejor lo que estaba haciendo mientras llevaba a cabo la delicada operación de afeitarse suavemente a sí mismo, a pesar de su temor a raspar esa tierna parte con una cuchilla de afeitar y su miedo a verse ridículo después. El pene de Louis respondía al toque, alargándose y engrosándose al ver su rubio oscuro pelo púbico caer frente a la hoja de la cuchilla.

Mientras trabajaba, su mente estaba alrededor de las palabras de Harry... 'una lengua', 'una abrazadera', 'un látigo'..._ «Jesús, ¿a dónde llevaba todo esto?» _Sí, él adoraba lo que compartía con Harry en la privacidad del apartamento, pero,_ «¿cómo podría manejar la lengua o el látigo de alguien más?». _Louis se tranquilizó a sí mismo recordándose que su amante podía tomarlo donde fuera, que él estaba listo para ir.

_«¿Realmente podría?»_

Cuando terminó de afeitarse, él simplemente se quedó ahí mirándose fijamente, sin estar seguro de su propia reacción. Su pene se veía extraño sin el nido de rizos circulándolo. De hecho, se veía realmente más largo, y sus bolas más pesadas y masculinas, pese a su nuevo estado desprovisto de vello.

Después, Louis, situado frente al espejo, miró en dirección a Harry, quien tenía el artefacto de brillante piel negra para encarcelar su pene y sus bolas. Harry, que estaba justo detrás de él, lo alcanzó y lo acarició mientras se lo colocaba.

Louis gimió cuando Harry dijo: —Sí, esto es correcto. Aunque con su cubierta totalmente cerrada tus genitales estarán confinados, serás vulnerable a la estimulación táctil. Esto puede ser una intensa experiencia sensorial.

Mientras Harry se entregaba a la pequeña charla, continuaba acariciando y apretando el pene y las pelotas de Louis hasta que sus caderas comenzaron a contonearse en respuesta y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás por el placer.

Harry retiró su mano y lo apretó. —No, no te correrás en mucho tiempo. Ya hemos hablado de que tienes que ganártelo. Ellos te empujarán a su propio ritmo, y puedo asegurarte que tú ni pensarás en correrte hasta que no tengas mi permiso. ¿Lo entiendes?

Él retiró el cabello de Louis hacia atrás. —Sin importar lo que te hagan, no te atrevas a correrte hasta que yo lo diga.

—No, Señor —murmuró Louis. Su pene erecto estaba incómodo aplastado contra sus bolas en el confinamiento de piel, pero sabía que si se lo mencionaba a Harry él solo sonreiría y diría: '¿Cual es el problema con eso?'

Él no tenía problema con eso, de hecho, con lo perverso que eso podía ser, la erótica incomodidad lo excitaba, e irónicamente, agravaba el problema. Harry no dudaría en ser consciente del estado de Louis, tener piedad de su esclavo, liberar las correas y soltar los genitales de su prisión.

—A vestirse —dijo Harry—. Yo ya he puesto tu ropa sobre la cama. Esperaremos hasta llegar al club para ponerte el confinamiento. —Louis asintió, tratando de que no lo traicionaran los nervios. La ansiedad y la excitación estaban luchando peligrosamente dentro de él, una y otra vez, ganando la mano de momento en momento.

Siguió a Harry dentro de la habitación y vio la ropa que había seleccionado para esa noche. Unos pantalones de piel negra que le había regalado la semana anterior. Una camisa de seda blanca, sin cuello y de mangas largas, con pequeños botones de perlas, también regalo de Harry, estaba junto a los pantalones.

Primero quitó las correas dejando su pene y sus bolas desnudos. Harry, ya estaba vestido, con pantalones de lino gris oscuro y suéter de cachemir gris pálido, sentado en el brazo de la silla mirando a Louis con ojos anhelantes.

Lo primero que se puso Louis fueron los pantalones de piel. La piel era flexible y muy suave, y los pantalones se sentían como un guante contra sus firmes piernas, y su bien proporcionado culo. Su pene y sus bolas estaban claramente delineados en un encantador paquete en su entrepierna.

Harry inclinó la cabeza apreciando a su amante. — Estoy casi avergonzado de cubrir ese hermoso pecho con una camisa, pero no puedo evitarlo, no podemos salir al frío de fuera sin tu camisa.

Louis se puso la suave camisa de seda, admirando cómo se ceñía contra su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo era suficientemente amplia para sus anchos hombros. Empezó a abrocharse los botones, pero Harry dijo: —Deja los cuatro botones superiores abiertos, quiero mostrar tus hermosos pezones.

Después le dijo que se acercara frente a él para inspeccionarlo. —Creo que perforaremos tu oreja pronto. ¿Te gustaría un hermoso diamante justo aquí? —Harry estiró el brazo y sujetó suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Louis entre sus dedos.

Louis nunca había pensado en perforarse la oreja hasta que Harry lo dijo. _«¡No!» _La palabra apareció dentro de su cerebro desde algún lugar dentro de él. Su papá y sus hermanos podrían burlase despiadadamente. Los chicos con los que normalmente iba al bar, iban a pensar que él era... «_un marica»._

Louis se alejó de esos pensamientos que lo confundían y enojaban.

_«Que se jodiera la gente, él podía hacer lo que quisiera»._

—¿Cuál es el problema, Louis? —Harry malinterpretó su expresión como miedo con respecto a la perforación—. No te preocupes, yo no lo voy a hacer a menos que tú lo desees. Estaba pensando que quizás perforemos también tus pezones, pero eso puede esperar. —Harry se rió, desconociendo los pensamientos que pasaban a través de la cabeza de Louis, quien comprendió que necesitaría más tiempo para liberarse de los condicionamientos de toda una vida. Mientras tanto, tenía que enfocarse en lo de esta noche.

💋

Se encontraban de pie frente a la puerta roja de un edificio de tres pisos hecho de piedra de color café, en los suburbios de New Jersey. Este club no se parecía a ningún otro, según lo que Louis podía ver, parecía más una casa. Habían llegado en el automóvil de Harry, que rara vez usaba y siempre estaba en la cochera que tenía en la ciudad. Lo tomaba solo en raras ocasiones como esta, cuando el taxi o el metro no podían llevarlo hasta donde iba.

—Esto realmente es una casa —explicó Harry—. Sus propietarios, Mark y Jason, viven aquí, y son los que pusieron en marcha el club. Ellos solamente abren La Caverna los fines de semana, y no se puede entrar sin invitación.

—¿En serio? ¿Nosotros tenemos invitación?

—Bueno —Harry movió su cabeza modestamente—. Algunos tenemos invitación permanente.

Una vez que tocaron el timbre, se abrió la puerta y Harry fue envuelto en un gran abrazo de oso. El hombre que lo abrazaba medía al menos un metro noventa y cinco centímetros, y tenía unos enormes hombros y un gran abdomen.

—¡Harry, cariño! Creíamos que habías desaparecido, hace mucho que no te veíamos por aquí. Los pobres sumisos están tristes y miserables pensando que los has abandonado. ¿Dónde has estado, querido niño?

Cuando el hombre soltó a Harry miró a Louis que estaba de pie justo detrás de él. —Oh —suspiró—. ¡Oh! Ahora ya veo dónde has estado —sonrió maliciosamente a Harry, antes de empujarlo y colocarse frente a Louis.

Louis dio un paso hacia atrás sin saber cómo responder.

La cara del hombre se veía casi embelesada cuando dijo: —Un dios. Un dios griego. ¿Dónde encontraste este perfecto niño? ¿O cayó del cielo totalmente formado?

—¡Oh detente! —Harry se rió—. Él me pertenece, su nombre es Louis. Esta es su fiesta de presentación, Mark, y estoy de acuerdo, es lindo, pero no está acostumbrado a que grandes bestias como tú estén sobre él, así que dale algo de espacio, ¿puedes?

Mark se rió y caminó hacia dentro, invitándolos a entrar. —¡Jason! —gritó—. ¡Jason! Nuestro 'Odiseo' al fin ha regresado de sus aventuras. ¡Y mira qué tesoro se trajo con él!

Un hombre mucho más pequeño, delgado y fuerte, de escaso cabello, y que llevaba unas gafas de montura redonda, entró en la habitación.

Él se detuvo de repente al ver a Harry y Louis, se llevó las manos a la cara, y abrió la boca completamente. Después de un momento dejó su fingida expresión y respiró. —¡Harry Styles al fin en casa! ¿Y esto? ¿Quién es este pedazo de perfección? ¿Este niño dorado?

Harry se rió dirigiéndose hacia Jason, se abrazaron y se besaron en la mejilla.

—Así es exactamente como yo lo llamo, mi niño dorado Louis.

Harry se giró hacia su amante quien lo miraba un poco asustado y completamente avergonzado de tantas atenciones.

—Te presento a Mark y Jason, propietarios de La Caverna y esta noche, nuestros queridos anfitriones.

Girándose hacia Jason, Harry dijo: —Nosotros iremos a relajarnos en la barra de los refrescos. Dale a Louis una oportunidad de respirar.

—Oh, por supuesto, por supuesto —dijo Jason—. Esta noche tenemos unos deliciosos cangrejos y todo tipo de quesos y carnes frías —se hizo a la izquierda—, esto está lleno pero dudo que alguien esté en la mesa por el refrigerio.

Cuando entraron en el bar, en el que no se servía alcohol, Louis miró a su alrededor. El cuarto parecía un estudio, las paredes estaban cubiertas con paneles de madera oscura, y había una chimenea con un fuego encendido. Era un cuarto cómodo, con varias mesas pequeñas y una barra alta y larga en una de las paredes, donde un hombre comedidamente de pie, estaba preparado para servir el refrigerio. Varias de las mesas estaban ocupadas y todos los hombres se giraron para mirarlos cuando entraron.

Casi todos agitaban la mano saludando a Harry, quien devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa. Louis se sentía extraño.

Ciertamente, él sabía que Harry era popular en la escena, no solo se lo había dicho Amanda, sino que tenía que admitir que él mismo había visto cuántos admiradores se acercaban a él y le saludaban en DeSoto's, e incluso algunas veces no se le podía ver por estar rodeado de ellos.

Pero eso era una cosa abstracta, y otra diferente era ser testigo de primera mano. Un hermoso latino, vestido solamente con un short de ciclista rojo brillante, se acercó a su mesa y se arrodilló al lado de Harry con la cabeza inclinada en obvia posición sumisa. Louis sintió una extraña sensación que después de un momento identificó: _'Celos'._

—Alfonso, te ves bonito. ¿Dónde está Peter esta noche? —Harry palmeó la cabeza del hombre como si fuera un cachorro o un niño pequeño. Alfonso alzó tímidamente la vista hacia él y contestó. Louis notó la barra de plata de un piercing y una pequeña bola plateada en cada pezón, y sintió sus propios pezones endurecerse. Alfonso lo observó y sacó orgullosamente el pecho. Louis apartó la vista.

—Peter ya está en el cuarto de juegos —Alfonso se dirigió hacia Harry—. Él está, um..., entrevistando a un potencial compañero de juegos, y me dijo que lo esperara aquí.

Louis miraba más fijamente al hombre. Comprendió, por la pequeña conversación, que Alfonso era el sumiso de Peter.

¿Podría Harry hacerle esto a él? ¿Dejarlo esperando mientras 'entrevistaba' a otro tipo?

Louis trasladó su mirada a Harry, pero parecía que este se había olvidado de él por el momento.

—Eso puede ser interesante. ¿Hay poca gente aquí esta noche?

—Bueno, solamente unas diez personas, la fiesta acaba de empezar. Yo espero que usted nos muestren este delicioso pedazo de culo. —Alfonso se estiró y tocó el muslo de Louis, el tono de su voz se alejó de la sumisión. Louis resistió el impulso de golpear la mano y retirarla. Harry le había advertido que la gente podría tocarlo, y él había aceptado lo que fuera para seguir de esa manera más tiempo. Harry debía aprobar esto, o no habría visto la mano del hombre en su muslo. Louis seguía sentado, sintiendo el calor en su cara.

Alfonso se rió de una irritante manera y agregó: — Esto es también adorable, se ruboriza como una chica porque he tocado su pierna. ¿Dónde tenías escondido a este ángel dorado?

Harry estiró su brazo, pasando suavemente por encima de la mano de Alfonso y empezó a subir la suya a la entrepierna de Louis. —Él es del Monte Olimpo —dijo sonriendo—, pero yo soy muy posesivo con él, Alfonso. Así que quita tu mano. Al menos por ahora.

Louis estaba agradecido a Harry por hacer que el hombre retirara su mano, a pesar de que las últimas palabras de Harry no se alejaban de él. _«¿Qué iba a suceder más tarde esta noche?» «¿Hasta dónde iba a llegar con esto?»_ Harry había hablado con él de que no podía tomar alcohol antes de ir al cuarto de juegos, él quería que ambos tuvieran la mente limpia y despierta en esta nueva situación.

—Yo voy a hacerte algunas cosas y no solo las molestias habituales —le había dicho Harry cuando ellos salían de la ciudad y entraban en New Jersey. Él le habló sobre la palabra de seguridad. La idea era, una palabra especial, que cuando el sumiso se sintiera en problemas o fuera de control durante la escena, pudiera usar sin que hubiera lugar a confusión, ya que había gente podía decir, _'no, no, no'_, cuando realmente querían decir, '_sí, sí, sí'_.

Louis asintió, se había sentido culpable al pensar durante unos momentos en la intensidad de las sesiones en el apartamento de Harry.

—Bien —dijo Harry —cuando estés con alguien, confiarás en ellos y ellos confiaran en ti, tú tienes que tener sensibilidad para saber lo que ellos realmente quieren y lo que no. Y como tu Dom, es mi responsabilidad conocer los límites de mi sumiso, que te sientas bien con ellos y que ellos no los sobrepasen.

»Por eso tú y yo nunca hemos hablado de la palabra segura, si tú querías que me detuviera me lo decías, yo valoraba la situación y decidía si me detenía, así de simple, ¿correcto?

Louis asintió. Y Harry continúo. —Pero eso no necesariamente es así en público. Si yo dejo que alguien juegue contigo en el club esta noche, esa persona, incluso si es un sensible y experimentado Dom, puede perder los indicios y no entender las señales. Especialmente si estás atado o amordazado, o eres de alguna manera incapaz de expresarlo claramente por ti mismo.

—Harry —dijo Louis, finalmente iba a expresar lo que le había preocupado toda la noche—. Yo no sé nada de todo esto, parecía realmente sexy y excitante mientras estábamos acostados juntos en la cama, pero ahora que vamos a hacerlo realmente, yo... —se detuvo, avergonzado de admitir sus miedos.

Harry finalizó la oración por él. —Tú estás asustado. Lo sé dulce corazón. Eso es natural, es el miedo a lo desconocido, miedo a que no tengas la gracia del sumiso, que no puedas o no quieras obedecer una orden que te den. Y para ti es incluso más difícil, porque todo esto agrega nuevas dimensiones a tu primera entrada en un club totalmente gay. No estás acostumbrado a todo esto, incluso te considerabas hetero y salías con mujeres, no con hombres. Yo entiendo todo eso, Louis.

Él hizo una pausa, trasladando la mirada de la carretera a Louis. —¿Pero sabes qué? Algunas veces las cosas que nos dan miedo son las que más deseamos. Y a veces, algunas cosas que pensamos que no podemos hacer, son las cosas que necesitamos hacer para crecer.

Harry estiró el brazo y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Louis.

—Si piensas que no estás listo para este nuevo paso en su entrenamiento, podemos regresar a casa ahora. Yo tengo fe en ti, Louis y te amo.

Louis, que había estado mirando hacia fuera por la ventana frontal se giró hacia Harry. Ninguno de ellos había dicho esas palabras muy a menudo al otro, a pesar de que Louis sabía que él sentía un amor feroz, por ese hombre que estaba a su lado. Él quería decírselo, pero por una estúpida razón, la palabra se atascó en su garganta. En lugar de eso, dijo. —Cuéntame más acerca de la palabra segura. Creo que yo leí algo de eso en internet. Y decían algo como 'detente' o 'línea roja' y otras cosas. ¿Yo necesito decir eso para que se detengan, si pienso que voy a morir o tener un ataque de pánico o algo así?

Harry se rió. —Sí, algo como eso. Si nosotros jugamos con otros en La Caverna, yo puedo hacer que todos conozcan tu palabra de seguridad, y ellos la respetarán. Pero —dijo seriamente—, si la usas debes estar seguro de lo que significa. Una palabra segura es un último recurso. Es algo que se usa cuando tu Dom no está, y no puede de ninguna manera ver tu necesidad de detener el ritmo o interrumpirlo. Y si la usas significa que el juego se acabó. Usar la palabra segura indica que el sumiso ha sido sobrecargado y todas las acciones acaban. Algunos Doms piensan incluso, que usar la palabra es una especie de castigo. 'Quien usa la palabra, pierde'. Una actitud que yo no comparto, es que si alguien no puede con eso, es como una manzana podrida que no debe jugar más, y debe ser expulsado del salón, igual que un pequeño niño al que le castigan durante un tiempo.

»No te preocupes por eso porque yo estaré ahí. Y no te dejaré solo en ningún momento. Yo sé qué y cuánto puedes tomar, y es más de lo que tú piensas, y tengo la esperanza de que esta noche nos encontremos un poco más cerca de tu desarrollo sensual. Pero si necesita escapar y la utilizas, yo estaré bien, estaré ahí para apoyarte con ello, ¿está bien?

—Harry... —dijo Louis, otra vez no terminó el pensamiento. Él quería esto, su pene empujaba contra su muslo cuando pensaba en ser desnudado y torturado por sexys hombres desconocidos, o por quien fuera que lo hiciera, lo hacía feliz.

Pero también estaba realmente nervioso. Él sabía que podía ser más honesto con Harry y confiarle el nivel de sus miedos, pero la parte de 'macho' que había en él, la parte que había sido golpeada desde su infancia, no quería admitir su debilidad ni que la descubrieran.

En lugar de eso preguntó: —¿Cuál va a ser mi palabra segura?

—Déjame ver —murmuró Harry—. ¿Cuál puede ser buena?

—¿Qué tal, _abuela*?_

_(*. En español en el original_)

Harry sonrío, sus grandes dientes blancos brillaron en la oscuridad, haciendo al corazón de Louis latir con más fuerza ante esa sonrisa como ocurría siempre que la veía.

—Esa es perfecta. No es una palabra que se use con frecuencia, y mi abuela estará feliz de prestar ese servicio.

Ahora, Alfonso estaba sentado junto a ellos en la mesa, esperando a su Amo. Harry se inclinó sobre Louis. — ¿Cómo lo estás llevando, estás bien? ¿Estás listo para ir al cuarto de juegos y revisar las cosas?

Louis tragó nerviosamente. Para ser honestos, él todavía no estaba listo. Pero estaba claro que Harry lo quería, y una parte de Louis se excitaba al pensar en jugar con otros tipos, quienes quiera que fueran esos extraños.

Él sabía que Harry no dejaría que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos. _«¿Podría hacerlo?»_

—¿Louis?

—Sí, quiero decir que estaba pensando en eso. Sí, lo estoy.

—Dios —Harry asintió y se puso de pie—. ¿Cuál es tu palabra segura?

—_Abuela_.

—Después de ti —Harry señaló la puerta. Louis le dio un último trago a su fresco zumo de naranja y se puso de pie, sintiendo el corazón en su garganta.

_«Es la hora, Louis, ahora vamos a averiguar si eres un ratón o un __hombre»_.

Él sonreía ligeramente mientras caminaban, intentando encontrar el valor de prestarse con buena voluntad a ser el sumiso de alguien. Ser desnudado, esposado, amarrado, flagelado, y utilizado, mostrar su sumisión con lo que Harry llamaba 'gracia'.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta, de que estaba siguiendo a su Amo por una escalera de madera de caracol hacia el segundo piso, y dentro de una gran mazmorra con una tenue luz a la que llamaban 'salón de juegos'. Se requería gran valor para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sólo esperaba tenerlo.

El cuarto de juegos era del tamaño de un gran salón, de hecho era el resultado de haber unido dos habitaciones, tirando algunas paredes, para crear un espacio que fuera suficientemente amplio para relacionarse y jugar. Había varios cubículos repartidos por la habitación, brindando espacios semiprivados para parejas o pequeños grupos.

En una esquina del cuarto, había una simple red enmarcada en madera, con gruesas y planas tiras de caucho situadas al azar, creando la imagen de una gigantesca telaraña. También había clips de sujeción situados a intervalos a lo largo de las bandas, ideales para inmovilizar a los esclavos.

—Nosotros llamamos a eso 'La Red' —dijo Harry, informando al fascinado Louis—. Es perfecta para castigar a los esclavos que se han portado mal. Los clips situados a los lados, son muy efectivos como medio de contención.

Mientras Harry lo guiaba alrededor del cuarto, Louis observó colgadas del techo en distintos lugares, fuertes cadenas sujetas a gruesos collares de piel y puños para las muñecas, esperando ser utilizadas. En otra pared, había gran variedad de azotadores, látigos, bastones, fustas y paletas, colgadas de ganchos para bicicletas de fácil acceso.

Muchos Doms preferían llevar sus propios juguetes, pero esos estaban disponibles para quien lo deseara, y a lo largo de los años, los traseros de muchos pobres esclavos habían sentido su caliente golpe.

Louis observó una mesa larga, parecida a las mesas de exploración médicas, al lado de otra mesa alta y circular, cubierta con velas encendidas y tubos de cristal. Harry siguió su mirada y comentó: —Esta es la mesa de la cera de velas. Ya lo verás más tarde, o quizás lo experimentes después, si yo lo decido. Los Doms llevan a sus sumisos allí y los amarran con los cinturones que están bajo la mesa, ¿los ves?, y entonces el resto de los invitados pueden venir y derramar gotas de cera sobre ellos. Es bastante entretenido, y se hacen encantadores patrones con todos esos colores de cera.

Harry hablaba en tono divertido, pero Louis no podía controlar un pequeño estremecimiento que corría a través de su cuerpo. Se giró para ver quién estaba en el cuarto. Alfonso había dicho que solo había unos diez hombres, porque la fiesta acababa de comenzar.

Era fácil identificar quienes eran los sumisos, y quienes los Doms. Los sumisos estaban desnudos, o casi desnudos, y los que llevaban algo de ropa, esta tenía como finalidad realzar su vulnerabilidad; uno de los hombres solamente tenía puesto un protector de entrepierna deportivo, puños de piel en sus muñecas y tobillos, y la cara totalmente cubierta por una máscara con pequeños agujeros para sus ojos, nariz y boca.

Louis miró alrededor, sus ojos abiertos, su boca cerrada solamente porque se obligaba a sí mismo a esconder su instinto de mostrar sorpresa. Otro de los hombres estaba totalmente desnudo, a excepción de una jaula de metal en su pene y bolas, y estaba atado a un poste que iba del suelo al techo. —Ese es un poste de flagelación —dijo Harry innecesariamente, ya que el hombre empezó a ser flagelado en ese momento con fuertes azotadores de piel.

Cuando se acercaron, Louis pudo oír el golpe de la piel contra la desnuda carne del hombre, que gemía suavemente y gritó ante un golpe particularmente fuerte. Varios hombres estaban reunidos alrededor de ellos, observando cómo el Dom flagelaba al esclavo. El Dom estaba vestido en negro, que aparentemente era el color preferido por ellos. Louis pensó que su propio Amo rompía la tradición está noche, pues estaba vestido en distintos tonos de gris.

Ellos estaban de pie junto al grupo de observadores de la escena, cuando Louis empezó a oír los murmullos a su alrededor de gente que hablaba de él con frases como _'ese es el niño nuevo'._ Notó que el cuarto estaba muy tranquilo, por lo que sabía, esa no era la atmósfera habitual del lugar, estaba más moderado, algo más serio.

Harry tocó el brazo de Louis y dijo tranquilamente: — Vámonos de aquí, quiero que estés preparado, no puedo esperar a mostrar a mi hermoso esclavo.

El corazón de Louis empezó a golpear contra su pecho cuando Harry lo llevó a un compartimiento oculto situado en una esquina donde permanecieron de pie. Era un área para cambiarse y Harry empujó a Louis dentro.

Ellos llevaban sus propios juguetes, una pequeña bolsa que Harry había empacado con sus cosas favoritas, látigos, correas de caballos y puños revestidos con suave piel de oveja para las muñecas y tobillos de Louis. También la cubierta para el pene y las bolas de Louis y otros instrumentos para la tortura o placer, dependiendo de cómo se interpretara.

—¿Estás listo, Louis?

—No —Louis no había pensado lo que dijo, solo lo expulsó fuera.

—¿Disculpa? — Harry levantó sus ojos verdes.

Louis tragó y tomó una profunda respiración. Él no quería arruinar esta noche.

—Sí —corrigió—. Creo.

Harry se rió y agitó cariñosamente el cabello de Louis.

—No vas hacia una ejecución, dulce corazón. Se supone que esto es divertido. Escucha, tú eres el tipo más caliente que se ha visto nunca en este lugar. ¿Ves a esos muchachos de allá? Se les hizo agua la boca y se tropezaron entre ellos para mirarte mejor.

Este comentario se suponía que tenía que hacer que Louis estuviera menos nervioso, pero tuvo el efecto contrario. Aunque iba a ser admirado por su apariencia, él sabía que esos hombres admirarían su cuerpo desnudo solamente como una cosa. Y a él le gustaba ser tocado y puesto a prueba por Harry, pero francamente, no estaba seguro de estar listo para intimar con esos extraños._ «¿Por qué no había sido más sincero con Harry?»_ Bueno, había tratado de hablar con él respecto a sus miedos por todo esto, y Harry se había reído asegurándole que estaba más preparado de lo que él creía.

Él podía confiar en Harry, le había prometido estar con él todo el tiempo, y que esto era el siguiente paso en el camino. Louis sabía que tendía a tomar las cosas demasiado en serio, y ahora, conscientemente, estaba tratando de relajarse y tomárselo con calma.

—Quítate tus botas —dijo Harry.

Louis obedeció dejando los calcetines dentro de ellas. Le permitió a Harry abrir sus pantalones y bajárselos por las piernas como si pelara un plátano.

—Quítate la camisa —agregó.

Louis tembló mientras obedecía. El cuarto estaba caliente, pero él sintió un ligero frío que endureció sus pezones. Su pene estaba flácido debido a los nervios. Harry estaba ocupado sacando cosas de su bolsa. Sacó el cinturón de castidad de piel, y lo sostuvo en una mano, con la otra tomó los genitales de Louis.

—Oh, mi nervioso ángel —dijo—. Por favor no te asustes, dulce corazón. Tú serás la bella del juego. —Besó las mejillas de Louis, y cayó de rodillas frente a su desnudo sumiso.

Acunó ligeramente las bolas de Louis en una mano y deslizó sus labios por el pene. Su lengua de terciopelo se deslizó sobre el eje, haciendo que Louis gimiera de placer a pesar de su estado de nervios. Nada se podía comparar al dulce estallido de placer que las manos y la boca de Harry causaban en él. Sus terminaciones nerviosas respondían rápidamente a las atenciones de Harry, y la ternura de su toque hacía que el pene ascendiera como un globo lleno de aire.

—Oh —murmuró, su placer al fin ensombreció sus nervios—. Oh, Dios, Harry. Oh, Jesús...

Harry continuó chupando y besando el pene de su amante durante unos minutos más. Louis sintió el delicioso aumento de presión dentro de sus bolas que señalaban el inminente orgasmo. Su respiración era jadeante, su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás, sus manos en la cabeza de su Amo, y sus dedos entrelazados en el grueso y brillante cabello de Harry.

El dulce calor de su boca se retiró repentinamente y Louis abrió lentamente sus ojos; su mente no procesaba qué había sucedido, su cuerpo pedía más.

—No, no.

Harry se rió con una risa casi cruel, la sangre de Louis era fuego.

—No creerías que sería tan fácil. Recuerda que te dije que tenías que ganarte el orgasmo. Yo solo quería que estuvieras lo suficientemente duro para mostrarte las ventajas del cinturón de castidad.

Louis suspiró, decepcionado porque no tenía permitido correrse, pero también excitado por la contención de su placer a manos de su Amo.

Su duro pene le había dado el valor que no había podido reunir un momento antes. Ahora estaba excitado al pensar que sus genitales iban a estar restringidos en el objeto, y sintió una deliciosa languidez sumisa cayendo sobre él como una red.

Él estaba listo. Que comenzara el juego.

A medida que salían del compartimento, todos los ojos se volvieron hacia la pareja. Harry se veía oscuro y espléndido, sus ojos brillaban en la semioscuridad; el dorado y bronceado cuerpo de Louis, era orgullosamente exhibido, el tiernopecho, la estrecha cintura, las cortas pero bien formadas piernas. Los ojos hambrientos se deslizaban por su cuerpo, devorándolo mentalmente, las lenguas chupaban los labios en anticipación, pero todos los ojos se detenían eventualmente en el pene, que estaba totalmente erecto, atrapado junto con sus bolas dentro del cinturón de castidad de piel negra, con su brillante correa de látex circulándolo. Él no podía cubrir ese impresionante paquete aunque quisiera, pues tenía las manos unidas atadas en la espalda con puños de piel y clips.

Por todo el cuarto se oían murmullos apreciativos, y parecía que todas las otras acciones, las otras escenas, se habían detenido cuando todas las cabezas se giraron para observar al nuevo esclavo.

Un hombre alto y corpulento, con una enorme cabellera plateada, se aproximó. Estaba vestido con el habitual uniforme negro, y Louis observó a Alfonso gatear en sus manos y rodillas justo detrás de él, sujeto con una correa atada a uno de los anillos de sus pezones.

Louis imaginó que ese debía ser Peter, quien ahora estaba de pie junto a ellos. —Harry —dijo el hombre con un rico acento Inglés—, te has superado a ti mismo con este esclavo. Yo nunca había visto un espécimen tan hermoso.

—Sí, él es hermoso —Harry coincidió orgulloso—. Esta es su primera vez afuera, sé amable con él.

Peter se rió, una gran y fuerte carcajada. —Oh, tú quieres que sea amable con un esclavo sumiso. Correcto. Vamos a empujarlo dentro de su propio ritmo, muéstranos de qué está hecho este niño bonito. —Mientras hablaba, se iba acercando a Louis. Tocó la funda que encerraba el pene y las bolas. Él levanto sus ojos cafés hacia Harry, pidiendo en silencio permiso para tocarlo. Harry asintió, observando cómo Peter acariciaba el pene y las pelotas de Louis a través de la cubierta de suave piel.

Louis jadeaba, su cara y cuello estaban ruborizados, pero aparte de eso, fue pasivo y obediente. Aunque él estaba un poco asustado por el enorme hombre que lo manipulaba, tenía que admitir que también se estaba excitando. Era sexy y excitante ser el centro de atención. Los dedos del hombre eran expertamente seductores a lo largo de su eje a través de la piel, y Louis tuvo que controlar el impulso de empujar hacia adelante para darle al hombre mejor acceso.

—Es hermoso —dijo Peter finalmente—, y muy receptivo. Una total puta, por lo que se ve.

Louis se preocupó un poco y miró fijamente a Harry para ver cómo tomaba la observación. Harry solo se rió y asintió. Su expresión era de orgullo, y Louis se dio cuenta de que quería desesperadamente complacer a Harry y no defraudarlo, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer esta noche.

Alfonso había gateado hasta acercarse a su Amo, permaneciendo sobre sus rodillas y tirando dócilmente del pantalón de su Amo hasta que Peter miró hacia abajo. — ¿Qué pasa? —Alfonso murmuró algo y Peter sonrío, girándose hacia Harry—. A mi puta le encantaría ver lo que hay debajo de esa bellísima y pequeña funda. Tú sabes que es el mejor chupador en diez condados. ¿Puede tu objeto con esto, o probamos las herramientas?

Louis trató de procesar lo que estaba escuchando. Peter le estaba pidiendo permiso a Harry para que ese pequeño gateador chupara su pene. _«¡De ninguna manera, Harry no podía permitir eso!»._

Así que fue más que una pequeña sorpresa cuando Harry dijo: —Eso puede ser interesante. Déjame hacerlo más interesante aún. Tu sumiso puede intentar quitarle su envoltura con los dientes, si lo logra puede chupar el pene de mi esclavo. ¿Te parece justo?

—Más que justo. —Peter sonrió igual que un lobo, y Alfonso tiraba de la pierna de su Amo como si fuera un perro en celo—. Adelante mi pequeña puta —dijo Peter empujando a Alfonso hacia adelante.

Louis no estaba seguro de lo que se suponía que debía hacer. A él no le gustaba Alfonso. No tenía bases para ese sentimiento, era más un instinto que otra cosa, pero lo encontraba irritante y repugnante, alguien en quien no confiaría. Sin embargo, su Amo, su amado Harry, no veía ningún problema en que ese hombre tuviera sus dientes alrededor de sus partes privadas en un esfuerzo por quitarle el cinturón y poder chupar su pene.

_'Yo te prometo que será bueno',_ recordó que le había dicho. _«Hazlo, quieres complacer a tu hombre»._ Se obligó a sí mismo a permanecer inmóvil como una estatua ante Alfonso, quien, embelesado, agarraba la hebilla de plata con sus dientes, y de algún modo, logró desabrocharla con su lengua, y en cuestión de minutos empujó con éxito el cinturón fuera de los genitales de Louis.

Su pene y sus recién afeitadas bolas estaban ahora descubiertos para que todos los vieran. Todo el mundo en el cuarto se había detenido para observar el pequeño juego. Louis estaba sobrecargado, confundido con su propia respuesta. Parte de él quería desaparecer, alejarse de ese loco juego con esa extraña gente, pero otra parte de él estaba emocionado con la atención que recibía y la sumisa situación en la que se encontraba. Su deseo de complacer a Harry ganó otra vez, y se quedó inmóvil tratando de que no lo traicionara su miedo.

Alfonso era indiferente a las reservas de Louis. Igual que un cachorro codicioso, tomó el pene semi erecto de Louis en la boca. Él hacía algo con sus dientes y su lengua que casi lo lastimaba, pero, de algún modo, el pene de Louis creció y se endureció instantáneamente. Alfonso apretó las bolas de Louis, otra vez casi demasiado duro, pero de alguna manera, Louis sintió una sacudida de intenso placer quemar en su espalda.

Sentía su pene totalmente erecto dentro de la boca completamente abierta de Alfonso. Otra vez sus dientes, lengua y músculos de la garganta unidos, crearon un intenso placer casi doloroso. Louis gimió un poco, a pesar de sí mismo, su respiración se hizo más rápida, más difícil. Él quería sentarse, acostarse, entregarse completamente a las asombrosas atenciones de ese extraño pequeño hombre.

Sintió a Harry detrás de él y se recostó contra él agradecido, cuando Alfonso lo estaba llevando al borde del orgasmo. Harry abrió los clips de los puños de sus muñecas todavía detrás de su espalda, y le murmuró: —No te corras. No te atrevas a correrte.

En ese momento Louis no quería nada más que el orgasmo. El fiero placer que experimentaba, le había hecho olvidar su promesa de obedecer a Harry en todo momento durante la noche. Estaba enfocado enteramente en su pene y en la deliciosa sensación que cruzaba a través de él. Trató de empujar ligeramente a Alfonso para que fuera un poco más fácil recuperarse a sí mismo, pero las fuertes manos del hombre sostenían sus caderas manteniéndolo en su sitio, y él era incapaz de alejarse.

Alfonso hizo algo con sus dientes y lengua en el momento en que Harry le advirtió otra vez que se controlara. Louis sintió salir los chorros de su caliente semilla contra la pared de la garganta de Alfonso. Había ocurrido tan rápidamente, que no fue capaz de controlarse.

—Joder... —él trataba de hablar sobre las endorfinas que se estrellaban en su torrente sanguíneo. —Lo siento, Harry. Esto solo sucedió. Yo...

Harry dejó de sostenerlo y se hizo a un lado para ver mejor lo que había sucedido.

Alfonso estaba sentado sobre sus caderas con expresión de triunfo. —Él se corrió, la pequeña perra disparó su semilla en mi garganta, no tiene auto control. Huh, Peter, usted me castigaría si yo mostrara tan pobre auto control. ¿Este tipo se llama a sí mismo sumiso?

Louis estaba sorprendido, y horrorizado. Alfonso arrugó sus labios y escupió sobre el ahora flácido pene de Louis, quien instintivamente se movió hacia atrás, sus defensas bajas por el orgasmo. Rápido como un relámpago, le dio un puñetazo a la mandíbula de Alfonso. El hombre cayó de espaldas gritando con sus manos en la cara.

Louis sintió las manos de Harry en su cuello, empujando duro. —De rodillas —ordenó Harry empujando su cabeza contra el suelo para detenerlo—. Hazlo. Ahora —él continuó presionando el cuello de Louis hasta que obedeció. Él estaba de rodillas con su frente tocando el suelo, con Harry y Peter parados a su lado. Alfonso seguía acostado, revolcándose en el suelo, llorando y gritando que Louis le había roto la mandíbula.

Peter se arrodilló junto a su sumiso para examinar su cara. —Está bien, es solo un pequeño moretón, deja de llorar como niña. Estás bien.

Harry, de pie sobre Louis, dijo: —lo siento, Alfonso, tendrás que perdonar a mi impetuoso esclavo. Él es nuevo, no ha sido utilizado en tratamientos como ese. Obviamente carece de auto control tanto para sus orgasmos como para sus impulsos violentos. Puedo asegurar que voy a castigarlo después, por lastimar a Alfonso y por correrse contra mi orden expresa.

—Castíguelo ahora —gritó Alfonso.

Peter dijo: —Tú cállate. No debiste escupir sobre él. Eso fue innecesario. De cualquier manera ¿cómo puedes hablar de auto control?

—Hmm —dijo Harry lentamente—. Esa no es mala idea. Tú necesitas ser castigado, ¿no es así Louis? —su voz era dura y Louis sintió sus lágrimas picar en sus ojos. Esto no se sentía para nada sexy. El quería levantarse de allí, tomar su ropa y alejarse de eso.

Pero también quería complacer a Harry y se sentía mortificado por lo que había hecho. Honestamente, él no quería golpear a la pequeña mierda, solo sucedió. Tampoco quería correrse, pero de cualquier modo, habían dicho que Alfonso era el mejor chupador de este lado del cielo, y él no podía negarlo.

Louis intentó levantar la cabeza del suelo, pero sintió una patada en su cuello. Totalmente humillado, permaneció en posición con la frente en el suelo y el desnudo culo arriba.

—Contesta la pregunta, niño —repitió Harry—. ¿Debes ser castigado?

—Sí, Señor —murmuró Louis.

Toscas manos lo levantaron. Aparentemente, todos estaban dispuestos a ayudar a castigar al chico nuevo. Harry permaneció de pie detrás de los que, medio empujando, medio tirando, llevaban a Louis hacia la red.

💋

Harry vigilaba cómo era arrastrado hacia su castigo y sacudió su cabeza. Él no esperaba que Louis golpeara a Alfonso, aunque realmente no podía decir que fuera el culpable. Si bien fue malo que se corriera, Harry conocía de primera mano la habilidad de Alfonso, no debió haberse sorprendido de que Louis no hubiera sido capaz de resistir. El acto grosero de Alfonso de escupir sobre él, era típico en la escena gay de BDSM, donde era común un comportamiento burdo y a menudo los esclavos eran obligados a tratamientos mucho más humillantes, incluyendo orinar en la cara del sumiso que se había portado mal. A Harry no le gustaban ese tipo de tratamientos, pero sabía que eran habituales, por lo que tampoco podía sorprenderse del comportamiento de Alfonso.

Harry jugaba con la idea de rescatarlo e ir directamente a casa, pero decidió que eso podía acabar con la seguridad de Louis. Él lo veía ambivalente con todo lo que había sucedido esta noche, y sentía que era su deber como su Dom ayudarlo a pasar a través de ello. Él sabía que si Louis era capaz de superar sus propios miedos, él crecería inmensamente como sumiso, moviéndose de los juegos meramente masoquistas a una sumisión más significativa.

Y no podía dejar a un lado que Louis había cometido dos errores graves en el espacio de un minuto, graves, al menos en la escena de BDSM, un orgasmo sin autorización y golpear a alguien. Claramente merecía ser castigado. Los esclavos podían protestar, podían suplicar misericordia, e incluso podían usar su palabra de seguridad, pero no podían usar la violencia física contra otro. Esa era una ley no escrita, que no era estrictamente implementada, porque los actos de sumisión eran voluntarios.

Nadie estaba allí contra su voluntad, tanto los llamados esclavos sumisos como sus llamados Amos, lo eran porque cada uno de ellos lo quería. Para el esclavo, la rebeldía era una obvia llamada a cuestionarse totalmente la relación de sumisión establecida entre Amo y esclavo.

Harry entendía eso intrínsecamente y había prometido a Louis que lo ayudaría a entenderlo también.

Louis estaba siendo atado a la red, sus muñecas sobre su cabeza aseguradas a las abrazaderas que envolvían los puños, sus tobillos separados, igualmente fijos en los puños con abrazaderas, de pie formando la figura de una X humana, completamente a la merced de sus captores.

Cuando Harry se aproximó, los demás se movieron hacia atrás a una respetuosa distancia. Él se inclinó cerca de Louis, presionándose contra su desnudo cuerpo.

—¿Entiendes que mereces esto? —dijo suavemente, sus palabras eran solo para Louis.

Louis asintió, pero rápidamente murmuró: —Harry estoy asustado. Todo esto es demasiado para mí, yo no puedo con ello.

Harry estiró el brazo, y retiró suavemente el cabello que caía sobre la cara de Louis.

—Oh seguro que puedes, cariño. Has recibido palizas peores de las que recibirás esta noche, te lo prometo. Si ahora no aceptas el castigo, no serás bienvenido aquí de nuevo. Debes tomarlo como un hombre, yo tengo fe en ti. Esta es tu oportunidad de redención, y tú puedes con ello.

Harry ahuecó discretamente las bolas de Louis cuando se inclinó de nuevo sobre él. Con su otra mano le acarició el eje cuando le besó en la boca mientras los demás, que estaban escogiendo instrumentos de tortura, miraban. Correas de caballo, látigos, paletas, y bastones. Todos los Doms parecían ansiosos por participar en el acto.

Cuando Harry se separó, notó con satisfacción que el pene de Louis estaba erecto de nuevo, pero también observó miedo en sus ojos, por lo que le ofreció: —Puedo cubrirte los ojos si ayuda, dulce corazón.

Agradecido, Louis asintió. Harry murmuró algo al hombre más cercano, quien se alejó y regresó rápidamente con una venda de satín negra. Louis iba a decir algo, pero Harry lo acalló poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

—Solo déjate ir, Louis. Esto es para lo que has nacido, no te reveles en esto.

Cuando Harry quitó sus dedos Louis permaneció en silencio, aunque Harry podía sentir su corazón golpeando contra su pecho. Abrazó el pecho de Louis un momento hasta que se calmó un poco. Se alejó y tomó su propio látigo favorito.

Peter dijo: —Como es mi sumiso quien fue ofendido por el tuyo, debo ser el primero en castigarlo.

Peter sostenía un látigo con cola que hubiera abatido a Louis si lo hubiera visto. Afortunadamente, tenía la venda puesta.

Peter se situó detrás del desnudo hombre atado, y dirigió el primer golpe a su culo. Louis gritó más por la sorpresa que por el dolor, mientras una única línea de fuego cruzaba su piel. Peter golpeó varias veces más, todas sobre el culo de Louis, quien gritaba y se movía en la red, que lo hacía rebotar y lo mecía dentro de la firme contención.

Varios hombres se situaron en línea detrás de Peter. El siguiente, sostenía un azotador de piel de ante. Él lo usó suavemente, arrastrándolo sobre la espalda y el culo de Louis, golpeando ligeramente al principio y aumentando la presión. Se movió al frente de Louis arrastrando la suave piel sobre su pene y sus bolas, dándole a Louis una falsa sensación de seguridad.

Entonces movió su muñeca y expertamente golpeó directamente contra los genitales de Louis, que gritó y se sacudió fuertemente contra sus cadenas. Harry estaba cerca de él, aunque Louis no lo sabía. Él observaba, mientras Louis gritaba y su pene permanecía duro. Fuera lo que fuera que pasara por su cabeza, su cuerpo deseaba lo que le estaba sucediendo.

El segundo hombre golpeó varias veces más el pene y las bolas de Louis, sacando en cada ocasión un grito del esclavo. Cuando el hombre se fue, acarició el pene y las bolas de Louis lamiéndose los labios con entusiasmo y mirando hacia Harry. Harry sacudió la cabeza. Habría tiempo después para chupar ese hermoso pene. Ahora él estaba siendo castigado.

El tercer hombre sujetaba una paleta de madera, cuya punta redondeada estaba cubierta con un grueso caucho. Se movió detrás de Louis y golpeó su culo, el sonido retumbó en el tranquilo cuarto. Harry nunca había usado la pala con él y era consciente del dolor que Louis estaba sintiendo; era diferente al dulce beso del látigo, una pala con una gran superficie, podía causar un poderoso golpe, lo bastante para tumbar de rodillas al hombre más fuerte.

Louis, evidentemente, no podía caer de rodillas porque estaba amarrado y encadenado a la red, impotente contra la fiera acometida de la pala. El hombre golpeaba duro y Harry sabía que al día siguiente tendría moretones. Los gemidos de Louis eran ahora lastimosamente suaves, y los tendones de su cuello sobresalían.

—Suficiente —dijo Harry. Cuando el hombre no obedeció inmediatamente, Harry subió la voz—. Dije suficiente. Detente —sujetó la muñeca del hombre inclinado mirándolo con amonestación. El hombre se detuvo avergonzado.

Louis jadeaba, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor.

—Míralo —dijo alguien burlonamente—. Está duro como una roca. Es una puta del dolor y esto es como una masturbación para él, no un castigo real. Si fuera mi esclavo, yo le daría un castigo apropiado, uno real.

Harry reaccionó a la provocación como una afrenta a su masculinidad, de hecho, estaba siendo cuestionado como Dom. —Oh, ¿sí? —respondió—. ¿Y qué harías tú?

—Yo haría que se disculpara apropiadamente con Alfonso, que le sirviera de alguna manera. Que reparara directamente su falta con el esclavo. Con todos nosotros mirando, por supuesto. —El hombre se rió, y varios de los otros con él.

Harry frunció sus labios. Él sabía que su esclavo estaba siendo probado y encontrado deficiente por todos estos testigos. Lo que significaba que él como Dom también estaba siendo encontrado deficiente. En el pasado, Harry solo había utilizado en 'la escena' sumisos muy experimentados y bien entrenados, quienes obedecían cualquier orden.

Una voz en la cabeza de Harry, le decía que ignorara al tipo. Probablemente Louis ya había tomado todo lo que podía en su primera noche. Pero otra voz se hizo de repente más fuerte ante la cínica expresión de los demás Doms, por lo que dijo en voz alta: —Está bien. Es aceptable. ¿Qué piensas, Peter?

—Se oye bien para mí. Ven aquí, Alfonso. —Alfonso avanzó hacia ellos desde donde se encontraba en cuclillas desde el espectáculo de la paliza de Louis. Muchas manos trabajaron sobre Louis, para liberarlo rápidamente. Le quitaron la venda y él entrecerró los ojos un momento mientras se acostumbraba a la tenue luz del lugar.

Harry estaba allí y Louis se dirigió hacia él. Sentía las piernas de hule y tenía mucha sed.

Él empezó a hablar, pero Harry atrajo su mirada. Con voz de Dom tirano, dijo en alto: —Silencio esclavo, aquí de rodillas, y prepárate para tu último castigo.

—Harry, yo no puedo con esto, por favor —murmuró Louis cayendo de rodillas, la cabeza agachada de agotamiento y vergüenza.

_«Oh, sí al menos lo escuchara ahora»._ El ego de Harry, estaba enfocado en impresionar a sus amigos, había fallado en la primera prueba ante el resto de los Doms, no estaba prestando atención a las señales de su sumiso, ni reconocía el peligro de que estuviera a punto de quebrarse.

En lugar de eso, ignoró las señales. Cuando Alfonso se aproximó Harry dijo: —Mi esclavo te golpeó. Él no debió hacerlo, y está listo para disculparse. ¿Qué tiene que hacer?

—Oh, eso es fácil —dijo Alfonso con su desagradable voz—. Él deberá lamer el limpio hoyo de mi culo. Eso puede compensar todas las cosas, por lo que a mí concierne. — Alfonso frotó su mandíbula por un momento antes de quitarse su short rojo de ciclista. Se arrodilló y separó lujuriosamente sus nalgas frente a Louis sin ninguna vergüenza.

Hubo murmullos, unos de aprobación y otros no. Este acto de degradación no era desconocido para ellos, pero era altamente inusual entre dos sumisos.

Louis apartó su cabeza, pero Peter estaba junto a él, la giró de regreso, y se dirigió a Harry.

—¿No está muy bien entrenado, no es así Harry? Creo que quizás lo has traído demasiado pronto, ¿eh?

Harry, de nuevo con su orgullo herido, se tensó cuando contestó: —Él está muy bien entrenado y lo probará ahora disculpándose con Alfonso de la manera requerida. Hazlo, Louis.

Alfonso continuaba arrodillado pacientemente, con sus nalgas separadas frente a Louis, quien cerró los ojos. Harry vio la lucha en la cara de Louis y una parte de él era consciente de que estaba empujando demasiado pronto y demasiado lejos. Pero ahora la moneda estaba en el aire, y él no podía detenerlo sin echar a perder completamente su imagen. Harry esperó a ver qué podía hacer Louis.

Louis quería obedecer, pero cuando vio el pequeño agujero del culo de Alfonso, un poco arrugado y ligeramente abierto al separar él mismo sus nalgas, Louis se apartó, se sentía enfermo. Harry nunca le había pedido una cosa así, ni siquiera en la privacidad de su apartamento. Ese no era el estilo de Harry, a él no le gustaba la humillación, prefería la tortura erótica y el delicioso sexo.

_«¿Por qué permitía esto ahora?»_ Louis era consciente de que había tensión entre Harry y los otros Doms y sabía que él era la causa de ello. Él quería complacer a Harry, pero estaba agotado y sobrecargado. En este momento, no quería nada más que correr lejos de allí, lejos de todos esos locos, y regresar a la seguridad del apartamento de Harry en Manhattan.

Se dio cuenta de que el cuarto estaba totalmente en silencio, que todos esperaban que el esclavo de Harry obedeciera sus órdenes y se humillara completamente en frente de todos ellos. Cada fibra de Louis se rebelaba. Él podía ser el sumiso de Harry, pero ciertamente no de ese odioso pequeño hombre que estaba arrodillado descaradamente delante de él.

Él miró hacia arriba a Harry, con una expresión elocuente de súplica. Harry le miró fijamente, sus oscuros ojos le advertían que obedeciera. Louis cerró sus ojos y se inclinó hacia el desnudo culo de Alfonso. Sintió el estómago revuelto y mareado y se reprochó a sí mismo.

_«Podía hacerlo, ¿cuál era el gran problema?»_

La punta de su lengua apareció entre sus rojos labios cuando se inclinó lentamente, pero en cuanto su cara tocó las nalgas de Alfonso, él recapacitó y se sentó echando hacia atrás sus caderas. Abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Harry.

—No. Lo siento. No puedo. No quiero.

La cara de Harry se ruborizó. —¿No puedes? —Su voz era fría.

—Por favor, Harry. No me pida que lo haga. Yo no puedo.

Harry agarró su cabeza para obligarlo a regresar al desnudo culo de Alfonso.

Louis luchó y empujó a Harry.

_—¡Abuela! ¡Abuela! ¡Abuela! —_Louis gritó su palabra de seguridad y después estalló en lágrimas, escondiendo la cara entre sus manos.

Harry se dejó caer de rodillas y tomó rápidamente a Louis en sus brazos, murmurando: —Ay, Dios mío._ Lo siento*._ Lo siento, Louis, por favor perdóname.

_(*. En español en el original)_

Louis alejó su cabeza.

Harry había tomado fotos de Louis que este guardaba en un pequeño álbum que siempre se llevaba con él cuando se separaban durante la semana. 'Como muestra de nuestro compromiso y recordarte cuál es tu lugar como mi sumiso', había dicho Harry.

Ahora contenía unas quince fotografías, todas ellas recuerdos gráficos del desarrollo de Louis, no solamente como amante de Harry, sino como su sumiso.

Normalmente Louis llevaba de regreso el álbum al apartamento de Harry los fines de semana para agregar nuevas fotos, pero esta semana lo había olvidado, y lo había dejado sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina de su apartamento de Brooklyn mientras ellos se dirigían a La Caverna, en New Jersey.

Probablemente Louis hubiera hablado con su familia, a su propia manera y en su propio tiempo, acerca de su orientación sexual y de su nuevo amante. Pero ese sábado por la noche, mientras Louis era sometido a una sobrecarga sensorial en el club de BDSM de New Jersey, desapareció esta opción debido a un descubrimiento accidental.

A pesar de que raramente la usaban, Louis les había dado a sus padres una llave de su apartamento, por si había alguna emergencia.

Este fin de semana la mamá de Louis, Ann, había decidido ir por a una de sus cacerolas. Ella le había hecho a Louis su plato favorito, cacerola de atún hacía varias semanas, y como apenas se habían visto, no se la había devuelto.

Había hecho varias llamadas a su teléfono celular, y él no había contestado ni devuelto la llamada, lo que empezaba a preocupar a Ann, ya que Louis siempre contestaba el teléfono y si no podía, devolvía la llamada lo más pronto posible. _«¿Dónde estará ese niño que no contesta el teléfono?»_ Ella había dejado varios mensajes durante el día y parte de la noche.

Ahora empezaba a preocuparse en serio. —Frank, algo anda mal con Louis. Él siempre me devuelve las llamadas, y yo necesito que me devuelva una cacerola y no lo encuentro. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo malo?

—Relájate, Ann. Probablemente esté viviendo en la casa de esa chica que se avergüenza de presentarnos. Estará bien.

—Bien, quizás, pero yo creo que será mejor que vayamos a revisarle, para estar seguros. Y además así podré también recoger mi cacerola, porque mañana voy a hacer la cena para los Swenson y la necesito.

Disgustado, Frank se puso de pie.

—Oh, está bien, vamos. Yo puedo ver que ganaste, de manera que vamos hasta allá a por tu maldita cacerola.

—No necesitas usar ese tono conmigo Sr. Tomlinson — dijo Ann de mal humor—. Puedo ir por mí misma, son solamente dos cuadras.

—Oh no, no irás sola. Es de noche. Me enfermaría de preocupación si dejo que vayas sola, ya lo sabes. Vamos y terminemos con esto.

Cuando Frank abrió la puerta del apartamento de Louis, Ann gritó. —¡Yoo-hoo! somos nosotros, Louis, mamá y papá. ¿Estás en casa?

Una rápida mirada alrededor del pequeño apartamento, dejó claro que no estaba en casa.

Cuando Frank encendió la luz, Ann se dirigió a la pequeña cocina en busca de su cacerola. Frank se quedó de pie junto a la mesa esperándola. Vio el pequeño álbum de fotos y lo abrió, ociosamente curioso.

—¿Qué es...? —Su boca quedó abierta y su cara se llenó de sangre, haciendo que se viera completamente roja.

Ann se dio la vuelta para ver cuál era el problema, y por un momento pensó que su esposo estaba teniendo un accidente cerebro vascular.

—¡Frank! ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Cuál es cariño?

En un momento estuvo al lado de él, que movía la boca abierta pero no salían palabras. Señaló el álbum abierto. Cuando Ann lo vio, cayó lentamente en la silla al lado de Frank.

—Dulce Jesús, María madre de Dios —ella murmuró.

Juntos vieron fotografía tras fotografía de su joven hijo desnudo en varias situaciones. Él había sido fotografiado amarrado con cadenas y cuerdas completamente desnudo, de rodillas con un pene en su garganta gracias a la cámara programable de Harry, vendado, amordazado, exhibiendo verdugones en su culo, y otras poses comprometidas.

Sus padres estaban estupefactos mientras pasaban las páginas, mirando las imágenes, incapaces de ayudarse a ellos mismos.

Frank fue el primero en romper el silencio. Se puso de pie y tomó el álbum, lanzándolo contra la pared.

—Lo voy a matar —gritó encolerizado—, voy a matar a ese bastardo. Ningún hijo mío es una maldita vagina, un marica, un raro, un pervertido. Nosotros lo criamos, le he permitido trabajar en el taller aunque su cabeza está en su culo la mitad del tiempo, y así es como nos paga. ¡Jesús!, cuando ponga las manos sobre él, lo voy a matar.

Ann se retorcía las manos nerviosa mientras veía a su marido vociferar alrededor del pequeño apartamento.

Él tiró los libros de un estante y volteó los muebles, buscando Dios sabe qué en el cuarto.

—Asqueroso pervertido. ¡Dios mío, tiene suerte de no estar en la cárcel! ¿Qué diablos estará pensando? No puedo creer que sea hijo mío...

Frank continuó destrozando cosas en el apartamento, arrojando la ropa de los burós, los artículos de tocador del estante del baño, sin importarle que la loción de afeitar se rompiera.

—¡Frank! ¡Frank! ¡Cálmate! Esto no es bueno para tu corazón. ¡Detente! ¡Cálmate! No tienes derecho a destrozar este lugar.

—¿Que no tengo derecho? ¿Que no tengo derecho? Yo traje a ese bastardo a este mundo y puedo sacarlo de él. Él no tiene derecho a estar entre nosotros. Jesús, un maldito homo, un raro, todos estos años escondido como una serpiente en el seno de nuestra familia...

—Oh detén eso, idiota —dijo Ann—. Ya basta de dramatismo. Él es gay, ¿y qué?, ese no es nuestro asunto. Realmente eso explica un montón de cosas, si lo quieres saber. Yo siempre me pregunté...

—¿Tú, qué? ¿Tú te preguntaste si nuestro hijo era un marica? ¿En serio?

—Frank, controla ese fanatismo que estás mostrando. Tú sabes que nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí. Él es un hombre adulto, si él quiere pasar el tiempo posando para esas... uh, esas fotos, bien, eso es asunto tuyo.

»Los tiempos han cambiado, hay muchos lugares donde las parejas gays pueden incluso casarse.

—Pero no en Brooklyn. Y ese niño tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver si intenta traer a un marica a mi casa. Antes les disparo a ambos yo mismo, ya verás que lo hago.

Ann se movía alrededor del pequeño apartamento tratando de arreglar el estropicio que su marido había creado. Cuando encontró el álbum, lo agarró con cuidado entre el pulgar y el índice como si fuera un animal muerto y lo dejó en la mesa de la cocina.

Cuando salieron del apartamento, Frank seguía furioso y Ann murmurando para que se detuviera. Ella había olvidado la cacerola en la mesa junto al álbum.

Louis llegó a casa extremadamente cansado. Era domingo por la mañana, y a pesar de las súplicas de Harry para que se quedara, él necesitaba espacio y tiempo para procesar todo lo que había sucedido el fin de semana.

Ellos dejaron La Caverna inmediatamente después de que él se viera obligado a usar la palabra de seguridad. Louis había permanecido en silencio durante el camino a casa. Harry habló todo el trayecto, disculpándose una y otra vez, por haberlo empujado demasiado lejos y demasiado rápido.

—Yo soy un idiota —dijo por quincuagésima vez—. Lo olvidé, Louis. Tú eres sexy y sumiso en casa, y yo olvidé lo diferente que puede ser en público. Yo debí haber estado pendiente, pero ignoré totalmente las señales.

»Tú me dijiste una y otra vez que no estabas preparado y yo no lo consideré, pensé que solo era pánico escénico, el nerviosismo de la noche de apertura. Yo pensé que todo iba a estar bien cuando pasaras esa etapa inicial.

Su cara mostraba dolor mientras conducía, y sus manos apretaban el volante. Louis sintió dolor en su propio corazón al ver la obvia angustia en su amante por lo que había pasado, pero aun no estaba listo para decir nada.

Aunque él quisiera no podía dejar que Harry lo confortara. Todo había ido demasiado rápido y Louis necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesarlo. Él necesitaba espacio, realmente deseaba que Harry pudiera dejarlo tranquilo por un período de tiempo.

Cuando Harry volvió a analizar lo que había estado mal por cuarta vez, todas las veces castigándose a sí mismo, Louis finalmente dijo: —Harry, escucha, ¿puedes dejar de hablar de eso, por favor? Yo no te odio. Por Dios, ¿cómo podría odiarte? Yo te amo, hombre, solo necesito algo de tiempo. Está bien, necesito tiempo para procesar esto.

Harry se tranquilizó y una única lágrima rodó por su mejilla, haciendo que el corazón de Louis se quebrara. Con suavidad, tocó la rodilla de Harry. —Escucha, esto también es culpa mía. Yo intenté tomar demasiado, más de lo que podía manejar. Realmente quería complacerte y no desprestigiarte, pero supongo que había unos límites que no pude sobrepasar, que no quiero sobrepasar. Si no sobrepasarlos significa que no soy un sumiso, entonces, supongo que no lo soy.

—No, no. Como te dije antes esos niveles no significan nada. Para mí eres perfecto. Hay el punto justo de sumisión entre nosotros. Lamento haberte empujado y haber dejado que mi ego te llevara a una situación que no podías manejar, en lugar de cuidar de ti. Tú no me has decepcionado de ninguna manera, he sido yo quien lo ha hecho.

Louis quería que Harry lo dejara en su apartamento en Brooklyn, pero Harry le rogó que se quedara esa noche.

—Por favor ya no voy a preguntarte nada, solo quiero dormir a tu lado. Si te vas ahora, pienso que mi corazón se va a romper limpiamente por la mitad.

Louis sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. ¡Harry era tan dramático a veces! Aceptó y aunque se separó en la cama, le permitió abrazarlo y sostenerlo con cuidado desde atrás. Finalmente ambos se durmieron.

Ahora Louis estaba tumbado en su sillón, sosteniéndose la cabeza con sus manos durante un tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sediento y fue a por una botella de agua al pequeño frigorífico. Cuando entró en la cocina, vio la cacerola y el álbum de fotos.

_«Espera un minuto...» _observó la cacerola, y se dio cuenta de que él no había dejado eso ahí. Y el álbum, tenía la cubierta frontal doblada como si hubiera sido aplastada por algo. Louis sintió la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, igual que una fría ola de miedo. Apenas podía respirar y su corazón latía a mil por minuto.

_«Mam...»_

Ellos tenían su llave, debían haber venido a por la maldita cacerola y habrían encontrado el álbum. Miró alrededor del apartamento y vio los restos del desastre que su madre había intentado limpiar. Él podía imaginar a su padre despedazando el lugar mientras pensaba que lo que estaba retorciendo era su 'asqueroso' y 'pervertido' cuello.

Louis sintió la bilis subir a su garganta, necesitando vomitar. Corrió al cuarto de baño y se inclinó en el sanitario, pero el momento había pasado. Se inclinó contra el muro, limpiando el sudor de su frente con la manga de su camisa. Notó el fuerte olor de su loción de afeitar y vio los pedazos de cristal en la basura, y una mancha azul en el suelo. El cuarto parecía haberle hecho frente a algo. Una gris niebla nubló su visión, y pudo oír un lejano timbre en su cabeza antes de caer inconsciente.

Reaccionó unos segundos después y por un momento estuvo desorientado, pensaba que estaba de regreso en el apartamento de Harry. Podía imaginar las duras cosas que estarían pensando ahora acerca de él. _«Ahora mi familia lo sabe»._ Ellos lo sabían, y no solamente que era gay, también que era sexualmente un sumiso involucrado en 'sucios y pervertidos juegos' con un hombre al que en algunas ocasiones llamaba Amo.

Ahora se sentía totalmente enfermo y sucio, mirándose a través de sus sentimientos de culpa y vergüenza. En ese momento pensó que no quería volver a ver a Harry nunca más. «_¿Qué podía hacer ahora?» «¿Qué haría su padre?» «¿Que haría su familia?» «¿Cómo podría presentarse en el taller?» _Su carrera y su vida estaban terminadas.

Esos melodramáticos pensamientos fueron detenidos momentáneamente cuando su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo. Cuando lo abrió, miró todas las llamadas perdidas y se dio cuenta de que probablemente sus padres habían estado tratando de localizarlo. Él había dejado el teléfono en el apartamento de Harry cuando fueron al club.

En ese momento vio pasar un nombre rápidamente por la pantalla, como si fuera un lazo que le conectara con la vida en ese momento. —Amanda —dijo al buscar el número en la libreta de direcciones. Marcó, y antes de que ella pudiera hablar dijo—: Necesito verte. Ahora.

💋

Se encontraron en una cafetería cerca del apartamento de Amanda. Louis solamente jugaba con su comida, no tenía apetito. En términos muy vagos, describió su aventura en La Caverna, y lo que había descubierto cuando regresó a su apartamento en Brooklyn.

En lugar de compadecerle por su difícil situación, Amanda dijo: —Bien, eso es bueno, 'el gato finalmente salió de la bolsa'. Ya no tienes que tratar de encontrar la manera de contárselo. Ellos ya lo saben, de manera que dales algo de tiempo para que puedan entenderlo.

—¿Solo darles tiempo? ¿Estás bromeando? Obviamente no conoces a mi familia. Mi mamá quizás lo acepte, pero no hay manera de que lo hagan mi padre y mis hermanos. Esto es así, Amanda, yo ya no tengo familia. Si fueran judíos, ellos estarían sentados en algún lado desgarrando sus vestiduras y gritando: '¡No tengo un hijo!'

Amanda se rió, pero al ver la seria y desolada expresión de Louis, dijo suavemente: —¿Sabes qué? No volver a aproximarte a Frank Tomlinson no es la peor cosa que te puede suceder.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero decir que ese hombre, y discúlpame que te lo diga porque es tu padre, pero según lo que me has dicho y sé no me lo has contado todo, Frank Tomlinson es un abusador. Él te crió, sí, pero ¿y qué? Ese era su trabajo. Y por lo que me has contado, él no fue precisamente un padre amoroso y comprensivo. Al parecer se dirigió a ti más con su cinturón y sus puños que con palabras. Y te dio un empleo, sí ¿y qué? Tú has trabajado duro en él, y aún así, no pretendo ofenderte, pero no tienes nada más que ese pequeño basurero en donde vives.

—Amanda, tú no lo entiendes...

Ella lo interrumpió. —No, Louis. Yo pienso que quizás eres tú el que no lo entiendes. ¿Esa es la gente que quieres en tu vida? ¿A quién quieres tener realmente en tu vida? Pregúntate quién es tu auténtica familia.

—¿Cómo quién?

—Como yo, gran tonto. Yo por un lado y Harry por el otro.

—Oh, bueno —Louis comenzó, agitando su mano despreciativamente

—Detente, detente ahora, Louis Tomlinson, antes de que te dé una cachetada. Honestamente, ¿vas a sentarse aquí y decirme que lo que Harry y tú tienen no vale nada, solo porque estuviste mal en una escena de un estúpido club?

»Todo eso fue decepcionante, por un lado Harry se mostró a tus ojos como un sujeto vulnerable, normal, falible, y por el otro tú arruinaste su reputación. Jesús, Louis, yo sé que tú eres un inmaduro, pero no te agarres al jodido pastel.

Louis quería protestar, enojarse, negarlo y defenderse, todo eso mientras procesaba la última afirmación de Amanda, pero en lugar de hacerlo, empezó a reírse. Amanda también se rió y pronto los dos estaban histéricos, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras el resto de los clientes los miraba con curiosidad.

Cuando consiguieron controlar su respiración, y de alguna manera se serenaron, Amanda dijo: —Louis, no te tomes a ti mismo tan jodidamente en serio, por favor, eso es tedioso, y no es justo para la gente que te quiere.

»Oh, y agrega a la lista a Billy, Sandy y sus niños. Ellos también te quieren, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, al menos quieren al Louis que creían conocer.

—¡Oh, dales un descanso! ¡Ellos te quieren a ti! ¿Qué diferencia hay con que sepan o no con quien te gusta dormir, y en lo que eso te convierte? Si te enteraras de que a Sandy le gusta ser jodida por un Gran Danés, ¿podrías odiarla de repente? ¿Querrías repudiarla?

Louis se rió. Aunque la imagen era demasiado divertida, él entendió lo que ella quería decir. —No — admitió—. Eso sería asunto suyo, y supongo que de Billy, si él estuviera de acuerdo con ello... —Se rió otra vez, curiosamente, esas palabras aliviaron su oscura desesperanza.

—Exactamente. Con eso he terminado de explicar el caso.

—De acuerdo, yo no estoy obligado a escuchar a mis padres, pero estoy aquí, sentado con una loca y sin saber qué hacer.

—Bien, tienes mucha suerte, L. Porque yo sé exactamente lo que tienes que hacer. Yo tengo un talento natural especial para saber exactamente lo que hay que hacer en cada situación.

Ella se rió y pasó sus dedos a través de los picos de su cabello, que hoy estaban teñidos en gruesos mechones de tonos rojo, dorado y café, en honor del día de acción de gracias.

—Esto es lo que tienes que hacer, y en este orden. Número uno, hablar con Harry que probablemente estará en su casa pensando en miles de maneras de morir por haber perdido a su amante.

Louis iba a protestar pero Amanda dijo: —No, no, no. ¡Ahora te toca escucharme, L! Yo sé lo que es mejor. Si tú no te has dado cuenta de que estás enamorado de él, eres estúpido. Tu rostro se vuelve suave y soñador cuando hablas de él. Solo tienes que admitirlo, Louis, estás enamorado, y no vas a olvidarlo por lo que sea que pasara anoche. Son dos adultos que tienen problemas, de manera que trabaja en ello y resuélvelo, si sales corriendo al primer problema vas a estar solo toda tu vida, hermano, eso puedo prometértelo.

»De manera, que, número uno, hablas con tu dulce corazón, te disculpas con él por salir corriendo y arreglas un encuentro para hablar de todo esto.

»Número dos, hablas con Billy y su esposa y arreglas también un encuentro con ellos, les confiesas 'el horrible y secreto crimen de tu homosexualidad' y pides clemencia a la corte por ser homosexual. Piensa en esto como control de daños, tendrás que hacerlo antes de que tus padres les den su versión de los hechos.

—Número tres, vas a tener que buscar un nuevo trabajo. No hay manera de que regreses a trabajar para ese hombre que destruyó tu apartamento. Tus días como chivo expiatorio han terminado con esto.

Louis asintió, confundido. Ella hacía que las cosas parecieran fáciles y sensatas, y cuando dijo lo último, su pulso se aceleró. El trabajo en el taller era para él poco menos que insoportable, especialmente últimamente, desde que Harry le había abierto los ojos a un mundo nuevo en el arte y la literatura. Realmente, nunca había considerado otra posibilidad para sí mismo que ser mecánico y trabajar para 'Tomlinson e Hijos', y eso fue lo que hizo, no hubo discusión, esa era la manera de hacer las cosas en su familia.

Pero ahora Amanda tenía razón. Incluso aunque quisiera continuar con su trabajo allí, cobrando el salario mínimo, su padre nunca lo dejaría regresar. Y su vida con Hank podría ser peor que el infierno en la tierra cuando conociera 'la terrible verdad'. En lugar de parecerle terrible comenzar de nuevo sin un trabajo, se giró hacia Amanda y dijo: —Yo puedo intentar trabajar en algo diferente, algo relacionado con las artes, o el diseño grafico. —Miró a lo lejos con aire soñador hasta que Amanda golpeó su hombro.

—¡Eso es espíritu! El mundo es tuyo y está lleno de oportunidades, Louis. Ya no hay nada que te detenga.

Caminaron juntos por un parque cercano. Era un frío día de otoño, pero el sol brillaba y el cielo tenía un maravilloso color azul profundo que únicamente se puede ver en otoño en Nueva York.

Amanda discretamente lo dejó solo mientras marcaba el número de teléfono del hombre de sus sueños

Cuando Harry contestó, Louis dijo: —Te amo. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

**FIN.**


End file.
